Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days
by Cutebabe79
Summary: It's been over 2 years since Joey left Summer Bay. Things have changed, but can Charlie and Joey find their way back to one another?
1. Chapter 1

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything. Blame Channel 7 & H&A.

Summary: It's been over 2 years since Joey left Summer Bay. Things have changed, but can Charlie and Joey find their way back to one another?

_This is my 2nd attempt at a fanfic so I'd still love to hear what you think with your reviews._

_Since H&A doesn't seem to be making a move to bring Joey back we might just be waiting this long for it to happen unfortunately._

___As the summary says 'things have changed.' I've decided not to use the *Spoiler - Look away now* Ruby is Charlie's daughter storyline as I still can't understand how they're going to do that realistically and I like their sisterly relationship, but I will be using the Belle spoiler to a degree. I've written the first few chapters, and you should expect soap-style drama to come. It's why most of us still watch the show. This fic isn't set in Summer Bay but it's still got that H&A drama going for it. _

_Oh and PS I'm not from Sydney so if I feel the need to make up locations etc rather than look them up properly I sure will be doing so lol!_

**Chapter One**

_Two years, four months & 27 days_. Charlie opened her eyes. She hated counting, but every morning before her eyes opened, her thoughts intervened to add on another day. Another day to the long list of days since Joey had left Summer Bay. _Since she left me. Will it ever get easier? It has to right? Will there ever be a day that I don't wake up counting the days? Regretting the mistakes made._ Charlie sighed. Getting up, having a shower, and getting changed, ready for another day of work. Another day without her.

Thinking back on all the things that had happened since that day, Charlie was barely recognisable. Things had changed. She looked out of the window of her apartment, looking out at the Sydney skyline. That was one of her favourites pastimes, staring out into the distance, wondering what _she_ was doing. _Is she happy?_ That's the one question that she wanted an answer to. That's all that mattered. Really, and truly.

Because as much as Charlie hated to admit it, she wasn't completely happy. Not really. She had a great job, good friends, and a fantastic apartment. Several months after Joey had left, her father had passed away. It was a difficult time but when they felt the time was right, with the inheritance they had received she and Ruby had decided to buy the apartment. It was close to Morag, whom they still kept in touch with, and after Ruby accepted a place at a top Sydney uni, they decided they needed to leave Summer Bay and all its dramas behind. It was a tough decision, but there were so many painful memories at the coastal town.

Charlie had also received a great opportunity to be Senior Constable at one of the biggest Sydney precincts. A nice step up for her career. Not a promotion as such, but she knew it would take some retirements from her bosses before she ever got anywhere in the Yabbie Creek force. All the pieces lined up, and there was nothing stopping her from leaving Summer Bay. Nobody important to keep her there.

Charlie blinked back tears as she recalled when she knew Joey wasn't coming back to her. All the mounting evidence against Robbo, the knowledge that there wasn't a thing his lawyer could bend or twist to keep him out of jail. He gave up. Changed his plea. Guilty. Accepted his punishment from the courts, and it was over. Joey didn't need to return and give evidence at the trial. Joey didn't need to return to her. And she didn't.

Aden received a letter from Joey, explaining that she was still hurting from Charlie's betrayal and that she'd received an extension on her job. She'd decided to take it. She didn't know if she could ever forgive Charlie, and wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. It broke Charlie's heart when Aden gave her the letter. She'd spent the next few weeks crying and sobbing alone in her room. Ruby convinced her to get back out into the world, but that lead her down the path of many drinking binges. It took a long time for her to get over the pain. It still hurt, but every day that pain got a little less.

"Hey Charlz, you up yet? You're gonna be late for work again!" Charlie sighed as Ruby's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Grabbing her work stuff and purse, she walked out into the kitchen. Aden was standing there cooking up some breakfast for them. He was a great cook, but fortunately for him that wasn't the only reason she loved having him around. She watched as Ruby walked up behind him, hugging him. He turned around into the hug.

They were a sweet couple. Charlie admitted that it took some getting used to but they were meant for each other. After Ross had passed away, Xavier had pulled away from Ruby, not even trying to support her through the most difficult time of her life. He showed her the jerk he really was. She didn't put up with that, and Aden and she had gotten close. He was going through the same thing after Belle passed away from her struggles with drug addictions. They didn't get together straight away. They remained friends but after Ruby decided to move to the city for her uni degree, Aden finally admitted he couldn't be apart from her. He'd fallen head over heels for the young girl. Ruby had been crushing on him since they'd become close friends, but always assumed she was too young for him.

It wasn't long before weekend trips to visit one another turned into Aden moving to the city to be with Ruby. Although Charlie was hesitant at first, it seemed pointless Aden paying out a mass amount of rent for his own apartment, spending all his earnings from his job, when he spent all his time with Ruby anyway, so Charlie relented and let him move in with them. It felt good having a guy around them, always able to be Mr Fix-It when he wasn't busy at the restaurant.

Turns out Aden's cooking abilities, and time spent at the Diner helping Roman and Leah, wasn't a hobby or a pointless high school job. And the time spent working on the trawler helped him realize he loved cooking with seafood. He was an apprentice chef at one of the better seafood restaurants in the city. Aden leaned over and placed some pancakes onto the plate he'd put in front of her. "Thanks Aid. So you two got the day off today?" "Yep first Saturday I've had off in weeks so we're gonna spend the day together. You starting work soon?" Aden asked.

"Good for you. Wish I had considered the fact I never have weekends to myself when I signed up for the force. And yes I do start work in...five minutes ago. Damn it! Didn't think I'd slept in so late." Charlie quickly ate a few mouthfuls of pancakes then took off, leaving the lovebirds to themselves.

Charlie walked into the precinct ten minutes later, with a coffee in hand, apologising to her co-worker for being late. Even though she was the boss, she still felt bad about her God-awful punctuality. Her co-worker Dave turned around. He was on the phone, but acknowledged Charlie's presence. "Right of course, yep we'll head straight over there." Dave hung up the phone. "Nice to see you here Charlie, got a call out to do. Want to come with me?" "Sure what've we got?" Charlie inquired.

"That big adventure and fishing store 'All Adventure' on George St rang. The place just got held up, and the guys got away with the takings for the store. Interested?" he told her. "No problem. What about Kent, he too busy to go with you?" Charlie asked. "He's a little busy with that interview you were gonna do. The new recruit...the one you were coming in early today to interview for the new position here. The one you have no idea what I'm talking about. Yeah Kent's covering you, and the other guys are backed up on paperwork, so it's you and me," he told her. "Crap! I knew I forgot something today. Right we'd better get over there, and check everything's alright."

A few minutes later, the two cops walked into the store. Charlie took a look around. The place had a few stands upturned, but other than that didn't seem like much damage had been done. But getting held up must still have been scary to go through. Dave noticed a young brunette, in a work uniform picking up some gear which had been knocked over. Walking over to her, he introduced them, "Hi. Are you the girl that called through the incident? I'm Constable Andrews and this is Senior Constable Buckton." Joey stood stunned by the name she'd just heard. _Am I hearing things now?_ Turning around she came face to face with the woman who had broken her heart, "Charlie?" she whispered. Charlie heard her name spoken, facing the young girl, she was shocked when she recognised her instantly. "Joey?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

**Chapter Two**

_Two years, four months & 27 days. _Thinking that out loud seemed strange. It felt like only yesterday she'd made the decision to leave Summer Bay, got on that trawler, and left the town. Left Charlie. But now here she was, living her own life. Miserably. Things had never been the same since she left, and everyday a part of her regretted the decision to leave. And the decision not to go back. She didn't know which decision was harder.

Joey was finally free. Free from Robbo, free from Brett. Her heart sang when she got word that she was no longer required to testify against Robbo. The idea of being up there on the stand, recounting the terrible events gave her nightmares, but she knew she needed to be strong, or else Robbo would be free in the world to cause more pain to the next girl he victimised. Knowing he was securely behind bars, never to threaten her again, gave her the strength to make the decision about Charlie. Charlie would surely get word about the trial, and she knew she was expecting her back. If Charlie hadn't given up on her - them - of course

As much strength as she felt she had gained, Joey still couldn't believe she even had the courage to contact Aden and inform him of her decision not to return. She knew she was taking the easy way out, by getting Aden to inform Charlie. But if she had done it herself, she would've ended back in Summer Bay unable to stay away from Charlie. She was sure that if that happened her heart would break all over again. Aden had been a good friend to her, and she knew that if she still trusted anyone, it was him.

She'd kept in touch with Aden through a couple of letters, but eventually after hearing that Charlie and Ruby hadn't taken her decision well, she realized that she had to make a clean break if she ever intended on moving on. So she told Aden that in her next letter, and asked him to tell Charlie that she needed to forget about her and be happy. Aden couldn't bring himself to pass along that message. Instead he told Charlie to keep up the hope that one day they'll be reunited. That she'll have the chance to once again prove her love. He replied to Joey's letter one last time and told her the same thing. That fate will intervene if it's meant to be. But the hope for that fate can't go on forever.

After nearly two years living the life on the boats she loved so much, she gave it up. Working on boats had been a dream come true. But after everything she had been through in Summer Bay her priorities had changed. The dream job didn't make the perfect life. She knew she was running away. But was terrified of what would await her if she went back to the Bay. Charlie moving on with any one of a number of guys that would love to be with her? Charlie completely forgetting her one-time fling with the young girl?

Joey didn't want to spend all her time worrying about what might be. And time out on the sea provided her with too much time for that. So she gave it up. After cashing in her savings, she moved into a small apartment in central Sydney city, and started looking for something else to occupy her time. Not expecting to find a second dream job, she was thrilled with the opportunity to work in a store that sold plenty of adventure and fishing gear. Her experience working in the fishing industry secured her the job. The idea of working in retail scared her a little. Dealing with people every day. But it helped her learn to trust people again. She made plenty of friends and she felt like she was finally putting her life back together. But there was still something missing.

Waking up that morning, she felt that something was about to happen. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was just another day. Joey helped her co-worker, Rick, open the shop as normal, but then it all went wrong the moment they opened to shop to customers. Not long after, a couple guys walked through the shop, up to the register and demanded that they put all the cash into some bags they had. They forced Rick to open the safe and stole the last two days takings. It was over pretty quickly. The guys were armed with knives, and Joey knew it was best to just let them take what they wanted and get out. No point risking her life just for the sake of money.

The guys took off, making a mess of the shop, by knocking over some stands on their way out. Not the professional type of robbery, but still threatening. Joey called the local cop station and asked them to come out. The store had recording cameras so she was sure it wouldn't take them long to find the guys. Why they even wasted their time, when they were going to get caught. Stupid morons weren't even wearing balaclavas to hide their faces. Joey made a mental note on what both of the guys looked like.

Sighing, she left Rick to deal with the customers that came into the store asking questions, while she started cleaning the joint up. She called their boss and asked him to come in early that day. He would need to make a statement to the police about how much money was in the safe, and what the thieves had gotten away with. She was busy cleaning up the shop, when she heard footsteps behind her. She heard a male voice introduce himself. _Great, was hoping Rick could deal with the cops. Just too many bad memories of police stations._

Turning around she could have sworn he had also said the name, "Buckton." And there she was. Standing before her, not more than a few metres away. The girl who she had loved with all her heart. The same woman that had broken her heart into a million pieces. Before she could stop herself she whispered her name. Charlie had heard her. When she looked up, Joey could sense the surprise in Charlie's expression when she realized who was standing there in front of her. "Joey?"


	3. Chapter 3

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

**Chapter Three**

Charlie was seated at a local cafe. She looked around at all the happy couples seated around her, enjoying their lunch break. Charlie sipped on her coffee, her mind wandering to the events of that morning. Joey Collins. Joey was back in her life. Maybe that was an overstatement, but it was a better outlook than when she woke up this morning. She was shocked to see her one-time flame standing in front of her. No warning or anything. She wasn't prepared for this. She was completely speechless. Of all the things she wanted to say, the best she could do was say "Hi" and make several vowel sounds.

Way to impress. Once she got her head around the fact that Joey was standing in front of her, she had to get into cop mode. Her and Dave asked both Joey and Rick questions about the robbery, and searched the store for any obvious clues the thieves left behind. Dave collected the camera tapes, to take back to the station, while Charlie spoke with Joey's boss when he turned up. Charlie was pretty certain that they would catch the guys that did this. Too bad everything was so simple. She wanted to spend more time at the store, with Joey.

Joey refused to talk to her about anything other than the case. So when Charlie pulled her aside, before she left, Charlie was stunned when Joey agreed to meet her during her lunch break for a coffee. Charlie was nervous. This time she would have to actually talk to Joey properly, without the excuse of needing to ask her questions about the robbery. _Do I even want to know what she's been up to since she left? What if she's with someone? Can I live with myself if I find out she's blissfully happy?_

Charlie saw Joey enter the cafe. _She's still unbelievably beautiful. _Her hair was shorter, she'd styled it just at her shoulders, and it had a light brown, almost blonde, tint to the top layer. She was also very tanned from all the time spent out on the boats. Charlie stood up and waved nervously getting Joey's attention. Joey strode over more anxious than she'd ever been. Even more so than the idea of having to stand up in front of a court and tell them about her ordeal with Robbo. Right now she wasn't sure who she'd rather face: Robbo or Charlie?

_Charlie looks amazing, still so gorgeous. _Her hair was straightened, and she was still wearing her uniform. Something Joey always had a soft spot for. When she reached the table, she greeted Charlie quietly, "Hi." Sitting down slowly, Charlie nodded, "Joey, it's ah...really good to see you again." The conversation was very stifled, but Charlie pointed out the coffee in front of Joey, "I um decided to order you a coffee. They're just so busy now, it would probably take your whole lunch break to order one. You still like your coffee strong, two sugars right?"

Joey smiled. _She still remembers how I drink my coffee. _"Yeah, that's it. You look great Charlie really. So wow how long has it been?" Joey asked knowing the exact answer. _Two years, four months & 27 days,_ they both thought simultaneously. "Bout two years," Charlie falsely guessed, "You look amazing. The time out at sea treated you well. I love what you did with your hair. But you're back...and selling fishing gear at a Sydney adventure store. That's quite a change for you," Charlie commented. "Yeah well as much as I love the life out on the ocean, I needed to take a break from it all. Re-evaluate my life. And this is where I ended up. But it's good, the job. Pays the bills," Joey said before taking a sip of her coffee, "And you're still a cop huh?"

Charlie concurred, "Yeah. I don't see myself doing anything else with my life career wise. I'm happy where I am. I ah moved up here to the City with Ruby about 8 months back to take up a job up at one of the bigger Sydney precincts." Sipping their coffees in silence once again, Joey finally broke the awkwardness. "Ruby wow how is she? God she'd be 18 or 19 now? Guess time flies." Charlie smiled, "19 next month. Ruby's good. She goes to uni here, which is one of the reasons we moved away from the Bay. She's studying Sales & Marketing. She wants to be a bit of a business mogul in that department. The moves been really good to her. I don't know if he got the chance to tell you, but Aden's here with us too...he and Ruby have kinda been dating for the last 9 months or so."

Joey coughed up the coffee stuck in her throat. Finally able to breathe properly, she looked at Charlie, "Aden and Ruby? No way. Are you serious? That's...wow I don't know what to say." Charlie laughed, "Trust me, you're not the only one that was shocked by that pairing but they're really good together. They really love each other."

The conversation flowed freely yet still awkwardly for the next half hour. They really had a lot to discuss about what had happened in their lives. But finally after avoiding the topic for as long as she could, Charlie had to ask. "So are you um I mean are you seeing anybody right now?" Charlie watched as Joey's eyes looked away from her. _Great she's seeing someone. Way to ruin this date! No wait not a date it's not a date. Because if it was a date Joey wouldn't be seeing someone else. _Charlie wanted to flee the cafe if she got the answer she expected.

Joey finally looked her in the eyes, and smiled, "No I'm not. Right now I'm not. There have been a few people, girls, over the past few years, but um nobody special since...what about you?" Charlie was relieved for a moment, _nobody special, _and then she panicked as she realized she needed to be honest to Joey. _One of the reasons I didn't want to broach this subject. I have to answer the same question. _"I'm currently single, but ah when I left Summer Bay I was with someone. Angelo." Joey scoffed, remembering all the things she'd heard about Jack's killer.

Charlie continued, "But it wasn't working and he didn't seem to understand that or me. He was just someone who comforted me, and I lead him on. I still regret getting back together with him. I guess it was just easier being with him than being alone. I couldn't stay in Summer Bay for him. And when I moved out here I guess I embraced life a little more. Started seeing several people – girls. Guess I needed some more time to deal with my sexuality." Charlie hated admitting that, there was a time when she thought Joey was the only girl she could fall for. "But none of them mean anything to me...not like you did...do," Charlie confessed.

Joey swallowed hard, "Well it's great that we've both...moved on." Suddenly noticing the time, she realized she had to get back to work. Charlie was afraid that Joey wasn't ready to see her again, "Hey look I called Ruby before I got here. Told her I saw you this morning. If you're free tonight, Aden and us would really like it if you came to dinner at our place. Ruby's missed you, and Aden's a great cook. Promise." Joey wasn't sure that was the best idea, but knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Aden and Ruby.

"Sure that sounds nice, I just need to check with my housemate, I think he wanted to do something special tonight for some reason. What's your address?" Joey asked. "107 Lavelle Street, Apartment 4. You know why don't I just pick you up at the store tonight? That way you don't have to worry about getting there yourself," Charlie suggested. "Sure that sounds fine. I'll just message my housemate the address and tell him I'm having dinner there with you guys. He's kinda protective of me a little. Ever since I told him about Robbo, he likes keeping tabs on me. Not in a weird stalker kinda way," Joey confessed. "Right. Course not. I'll see you there at say six?" "Good," Joey said. The two girls left the cafe, looking forward to their plans that night.

"So what time did Charlie say she'd be here with Joey?" Aden asked Ruby. "They should be here shortly. How's dinner coming? Wow I can't wait to see Joey! I can't believe Charlie ran into her today. Fate I tell you!" Ruby insisted. Aden pulled Ruby into a hug, "Yep. I knew they would find their way back to one another." The two young lovers were interrupted by the doorbell. Ruby looked at the door curiously, "Who could that be? Charlie wouldn't ring the bell, and Charlie's picking Joey up from work." Aden shrugged, and the two headed down the hall to answer the door.

Opening the door, they found a cute, tall, brunette guy in front of them. "Hi can we help you?" Ruby asked him. "Yeah hope so. I'm looking for Joey Harville. She told me she was having dinner here with some old friends." Aden cocked an eyebrow, "Harville?" The guy shook his head, "Sorry Collins, Joey Collins. Is she here?" "No she hasn't arrived yet. We're not sure when she'll get here. Maybe if you tell us who you are we can let her know you stopped by?" Ruby suggested. Nodding his head, the guy agreed. "Sure. I'm Nathan." Ruby and Aden looked at him blankly. _I thought these were Joey's friends. What they don't even know who I am?_ Nathan thought to himself. "Her husband," he finally concluded.

_** Just excuse me for a while I'm just gonna duck and cover from all the hate mail thats to come after that lil revelation. I warned you it would have typical soap-drama, and some much needed plot twists lol **_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

_Hey all. Thanks for all your reviews. Not too much hate mail there so I'm thankful lol. But yes I knew the end of the last chapter would shock everyone. It was kinda fun actually seeing how you all reacted._

_But yes the truth is Joey really is married. Yes she certainly has been keeping some secrets, but she may not have necessarily been lying when she told Charlie there was 'no one special' in her life. So I might not be going down the 'Joey's suddenly straight' storyline. You'll just have to keep reading to find out._

_Don't expect answers straightaway, this chapter's more about Ruby and Aden's reaction, and if Joey will lie to Charlie again, or tell her the truth._

_Keep the reviews coming!_

_'Til next chapter, enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Four**

Charlie pulled up her car around the corner from Joey's workplace. Getting out she walked up to the store, and met Joey who was just locking up the front door. "Hey, how was the rest of your day? Didn't get involved in any other robberies while I was away?" Joey smiled, "Oh you'd be surprised how dangerous a store like this can be. So did you do your job and catch the bad guys?" "Hell yeah we did!" Charlie told her, "Right after this store, they hit that petrol station two blocks down from here. Didn't make it out of that one so easy. Especially with the Security Guard outside the shop. So you're all safe now." "Good to know, and thanks, you know for doing your job. Protecting the public," Joey thanked her.

The two girls walked over to Charlie's car. The drive back to Charlie's place was still a little uncomfortable after where their last conversation ended. They mostly talked about Ruby and Aden, or their jobs. Avoiding their personal lives as best they could. Charlie was afraid of pushing too much, too soon. Joey had been through a lot that day – for the last two years – and Charlie didn't want to destroy any trust Joey still had in her. But Charlie still felt a connection with Joey, the same connection that gave her to strength to admit her feelings for Joey, and acknowledge her sexuality.

Joey could sense all her feelings for Charlie rushing back at her. It scared her, knowing how they had ended things two years ago, and yet here she was, and _I still can't walk away from her. _Joey knew that it would be a mistake rushing back into a relationship with Charlie. She had her own baggage to deal with first, without bringing Charlie into it. But if we're both ready, then maybe it could work. _Maybe we'll get our happy ending. _Joey's thoughts were interrupted as Charlie parked the car. Walking up to the apartment, Joey hesitated, "What if they hate me? Ruby and Aden, they didn't react well when I left." Charlie grabbed her hand, "Trust me, they could never hate you. I could never hate you. We all understand why you left and we just want to get to know you again. See where things go." "Ok," Joey agreed, following Charlie up to the apartment.

A few minutes earlier, Ruby and Aden were seated on one of the sofa seats together. Nathan sat opposite them on the couch. They weren't sure about inviting him in; knowing Charlie and Joey were expected shortly. But they wanted answers before they got home...they were just too stunned by who Nathan was, they struggled to ask the right questions. Nathan finally interrupted the silence, "Look if it's not ok for me to be here I can go. Catch Joey at home tonight. I heard about what happened at the store today and I was just worried about..." _Ok seriously what is wrong with this pair? They're staring at me like I should have a death wish. _"Your wife?" Ruby finished for him.

Ruby was pissed off. _How the hell could Joey be happily married to this guy? I mean sure he's cute and well-built and...a guy! There must be some explanation! _"I'm sorry," Ruby said, "I still don't get the whole wife-husband thing." Nathan stared down at the wedding ring on his finger, then looked up at her, "Well that's generally what you call each other when you get married. I'm sorry am I missing something here? It just sounded odd when Joey called me this arvo to tell me she was coming here for dinner with you. She's never mentioned you guys before." "Funny could say the same thing about you!" Ruby snapped.

Aden took hold of Ruby's hand, "Rubes, maybe you should calm down for a moment. Why don't we go get some drinks? Beer ok with you mate?" Nathan nodded, as the pair got up and walked into the kitchen. _What the hell have I just walked into? _Nathan thought.

Aden pulled Ruby aside, "Hey you ok?" Ruby pulled him into a hug, "No I'm not. This doesn't make any sense. Charlie mustn't know. When she called this morning she was so happy that she'd run into Joey, and then she called to say Joey was coming to dinner. She sounded so excited. How could Joey lie about this? This is huge. She's married, and the guy has absolutely no clue about who Charlie is, let alone who his wife is."

Aden pulled her out of the hug, but held her close. "I know ok. But it's not our place to say anything to him. We don't have the right to judge Joey for the decisions she's made since she left Summer Bay. People change Rubes. Look at me, wasn't too long ago people thought I was an arrogant jerk. So if she's happily married now, then we need to help Charlie accept this," he insisted. "Great that's just what we need more of! Drink-binging Charlie back on the scene, ready to pounce into the first relationship that comes her way to drown out her problems!" Ruby argued. Sighing, she gave up. "Ok fine, we'll do this your way. We'll play nice, until Joey gets here and tells us what's going on." Aden kissed her on the forehead, "That's why I love you so much."

Grabbing some beers from the fridge, they walked back out to the living room to join Nathan. Nathan thanked Aden when he passed him a bottle. Ruby sat back down, "Sorry about before. I was just a little thrown when you introduced yourself. We haven't seen Joey in a long time, and I guess I didn't think she was the marrying type." Nathan shook his head, "That's fine. You're certainly not the first person to say that. So where do you guys know Joey from?" Aden hesitated, but told him, "We met her a few years back in Summer Bay. She was working there for a few months, and we became great friends with her. So did Charlie."

"Charlie," Nathan repeated, "I think Joey mentioned her once before." "That's surprising," Ruby commented. Before Nathan could question Ruby's attitude further, voices from outside the apartment interrupted them. Female voices, laughing happily. The front door unlocked, and the two girls walked into the apartment. Ruby and Aden got up to welcome Joey back. When Joey saw her two friends before her she nearly jumped into their arms...but her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Nathan standing behind them. "Oh my God, Nathan, what are you--?" _What is he doing here? How did he know – of course he knew moron, you told him you'd be meeting friends at this address tonight! Oh God, Charlie!_

Charlie looked up, surprised that Joey was staring at the guy standing behind her sister and Aden. _Nathan? Who's he? Why is Ruby looking at me sadly...and glaring at Joey? And why is Aden leaning over and handing me a beer? I don't want to get drunk tonight when Joey's here! What's going on?_ Before she could get an answer from anyone, Nathan strode forward, wrapping Joey in a hug. Charlie was instantly jealous. Joey pulled out of the hug, "Relax Nate, everything's alright." "I know but you still scared me when you told me what happened today, that's why I had to stop by tonight, make sure you're safe," he replied, holding her hands.

Joey looked behind him at Ruby. _She knows. She hates me. If I don't tell Charlie now, Ruby will beat me to it. Best it comes from me. I deserve the wrath-of-Charlie not Ruby. This is going to devastate her when she finds out I've been lying to her. After all the pain she caused me when she lied, and now I've gone and done the same thing. Only a million times worse. I'll never have another chance with her. _Turning around to face Charlie, her smile faded. "Char-Charlie I need you to meet Nathan," closing her eyes not able to bare the look on Charlie's face, she finished, "My husband."


	5. Chapter 5

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

_Thanks for all your reviews. Just a small note on this chapter and for the next one, I decided that Joey didn't grow up in Summer Bay. It certainly wasn't clear in H&A so as far as this story goes she moved there just before her storyline on the show began._

**Chapter Five**

_Husband? Wife? _Charlie looked from Nathan to Joey and back again. _Is this some kind of joke? Joey said there was 'nobody special.' Joey can't be..._Charlie's eyes fixed on the wedding ring on Nathan's finger. Joey wasn't wearing one, _I'm sure of it. And she isn't _Charlie thought as she searched desperately and found the proof she needed. "Charlie are you ok?" Ruby asked. Charlie was ripped from her thoughts. "Huh what course I am," she took a huge swig of her beer, "It's nice to meet you." Charlie shook Nathan's hand forcefully. "Charlie I-I..." Joey started as she watched Charlie take another drink. "Well then since you've come all this way...Nate why don't you and _your wife_ take a seat. You should join us for dinner," Charlie invited.

"Charlz, I don't think that's the best idea!" Ruby yelled. "Rubes don't be rude, go get dinner ready. You too Aden," Charlie demanded as she lead the _happy couple _through to the Living Room_. _Nathan looked down at Joey, "You gonna tell me what the hell I just walked in on?" "Not now Nate, later ok. You shouldn't have come," Joey whispered. "Yeah I'm sensing that! I have a right to be worried about you. After what happened at work today, then you call and say you're meeting up with some old friends from your Summer Bay days. What am I supposed to think?" he asked her. He was still holding her hand when they sat down on the couch. Nathan pulled Joey's hand so it was resting on his knee.

Charlie looked at the pair as they sat down together. _She doesn't look happy. Not sad or terrified like when she woke up in my arms from nightmares of Robbo...but there's just something...I know she's not happy. _Charlie took another swig of her beer. Joey could sense where Charlie's mind was at, her intense stare and drinking made it obvious. "Charlie I'm sorry can we talk please?" she begged. Charlie shook her head, "Not now Jo." Nathan watched the girls' interaction. Not able to bear the intensity any longer he spoke up, "So um Charlie, Joey tells me you two met in Summer Bay?" Joey looked Charlie in the eyes. Charlie knew exactly what she was saying. _Don't tell him._

Charlie took another mouthful of the drink. "Right yeah Summer Bay, seems like that was a different lifetime ago. A lot's changed," she said staring at Joey. Nathan was relieved when Ruby and Aden re-entered the room. _Or maybe not, now I have three people staring at me._ _What am I missing? _Aden advised them the dinner was simmering and should be ready soon. "So uh Charlie you're a cop huh?" Nathan asked looking at her uniform. "That's me," Charlie responded. Ruby perked up, "Hey come on now you helped catch the bad guys that attacked Joey's store today." "Well I wasn't exactly the one that did any arresting," Charlie pointed out. Aden shrugged, "You helped protect Joey afterwards. Credits for that!"

Nathan looked at Charlie, "Thanks for helping her. I'm sorry I couldn't help you today Jo. I wish I could've protected you." Joey smiled, "I know you did." Nathan looked back at Charlie, "So which precinct do you work for?" Charlie sighed, not in the mood for small chit-chat, "The one on Prescott St in the city, just off George St." Nathan lightened up. Joey panicked, "That's where you um work every day at that particular office...every day?" Charlie frowned, "That's what I said. What's the problem?" "Well I um-" Joey started.

"I just got a job there!" Nathan announced. Joey looked at him, "You got the job today?" "I got the job babe, that's why I wanted to see you tonight: to celebrate," Nathan said happily, "Wait Charlie, as in Senior Constable Charlie Buckton?" Charlie finally remembered – _the job interview I forgot about – _"Nathan Harville. You're the new cop I was meant to interview today? Fabulous." "Yeah weird timing meeting you tonight huh? Guess I should be trying to make a good first impression, boss," Nathan suggested. Ruby coughed, "Yeah that's real funny putting you two together."

Charlie ignored her, "May not have been in the interview, but I looked over your resume. You've been unemployed for a few months," she noted. "Charlie don't," Joey warned. "It's cool Jo," Nathan told her, "I was in a car accident a few months back. Stuffed up my leg, lost my old job up north 'cause I couldn't work. Been hanging around waiting for someone to give me another chance." Charlie felt guilty for attacking him like that, and apologised. Joey looked over at Nathan, "Congrats on the job Nate. I knew you could do it!" Nathan leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

Charlie watched them, as he embraced her. _She's really married. I've lost her. _"So you guys are really married?" Charlie asked sadly. "Yeah we are but..." Joey started unable to find the words to finish. Ruby looked at Joey, "So this isn't some kind of green-card, problems with citizenship, threats of deportation type of marriage?" _Maybe that's the reason. Maybe it means Charlie and Joey can still..._ Nathan looked at the three strangers in front of him. Then gazed at Joey, "No this was the real thing. Madly in love, couldn't live without each other," he sighed, "Now here we are nearly five years later, living just fine, still wondering if we made the right choice to get married..."

_Joey really is married. I...wait five years! _"Wait five years!" Charlie looked off at Joey stunned. _No way, she can't have..._ "Joey, you were married when we...?" Charlie trailed off. _She lied to me. The whole time, two years, I felt guilty about lying to her about Hugo. And now..._Joey looked at her sadly. _It's true. _"I need a drink!" Charlie announced. "Charlz you already have a drink," Ruby pointed out. "Finished this one. I need another one...or fifty!" Charlie raced out of the room, into the kitchen. Joey got up, to follow her, but Nathan held her back, "What is going on here Jo?" "I said not now Nate. I need to talk to Charlie." Joey rushed after her. Nathan stared after her, then turned to Ruby and Aden who were sitting there uncomfortably, "Does one of you want to tell me what I'm missing? Because all of this is making the kind of sense that...isn't making any sense."

Joey found Charlie in the kitchen, standing against the sink, crying. "Charlie, please you need to let me explain," Joey said as she reached out to pull Charlie into a hug. "Don't! Joey please just go! You've done enough damage. I can't take any more." "Charlie don't talk to me like that. It has been hell for me lying to you, I wanted to tell you today at lunch I did...I just need you to hear me out for five minutes," Joey pleaded. "Married, Joey, you've been married for nearly five years. You were married when we were together. You lied to me. How can you possibly explain that?" Charlie stared into her eyes, wanting the tears to stop flowing. Joey stood there with her, holding Charlie by the waist, but looked away from her, as she too felt tears pierce her eyes...but she was determined to tell Charlie the truth...


	6. Chapter 6

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

**Chapter Six**

"I was seventeen when I married Nathan. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't really have many friends through school. I always felt different somehow. Then Nathan came along. He was a popular jock kinda guy and for some reason he fell for me. And I thought I felt the same way about him. When he asked me to marry him, I thought he was making a joke. No he was serious; he said I was his family. I thought why not, I mean that's how life's supposed to be right? My dad signed the papers that allowed me to get married. Easy way to get me out of the house, and his life. He didn't really care what I was doing. And my marriage with Nathan worked...for a little while.

But then we started having problems. We got our own apartment, but we struggled to pay the rent, and bills. We were two kids in our Senior Year of High School with part-time jobs. We kept trying but Nathan kept pulling away from me. I started to get closer to Nathan's sister, Sam. Nothing happened between us, but I suddenly realized that my feelings and attraction to Nathan was just social pressure. To be who I was supposed to be, not who I really am. I couldn't tell Nathan about my attraction to Sam. How do you tell the guy you married, that you're more attracted to his sister or any girl for that matter? After High School, Nathan got a job in the country, and it was gonna help him get into the police force. But I wanted to stay because I'd been given an opportunity to work on a fishing boat. He gave me an ultimatum. Move with him or our marriage was over.

If there's one thing you should know about me: I hate ultimatums. Instead of choosing, I left. Brett got offered a job a few towns north of Summer Bay. I went with him. I decided I needed to find out who I really am. Brett wasn't happy. He didn't see why I left Nathan. I was meant to be happily married according to him. That's why he completely freaked out when he came home early one night, and found me making out with a girl in my room. He wouldn't even let me explain about my confusion. He just abused me, and pretended to forget about the whole incident. Then we moved to Summer Bay.

You know the rest of the story. I promise you I wanted to tell you the truth. I just thought you'd hate me. I couldn't bare my past mistakes been the reason why you hated me. Nathan and I we're separated. We have been for a long time. When I left him I looked into a divorce. Turns out when you get married under 18, the law requires you to be separated for one year before a divorce can be granted. And by the time that year had passed, I didn't know where Nate was. I couldn't track him down." Charlie looked at her, "Looks like you tracked him down now."

Joey nodded, "He found me three months ago. After the car accident he mentioned, he was having problems. Lost his job, hospital bills sucked up all his savings. He didn't have any money, until he was healed and could work again. So I had a choice: turn him away and he would have to take out a loan just to survive or help him. I am still legally married to him. So his debt is half mine. Gave him a place to stay – the sofa bed by the way – and helped him get back on his feet...literally. When he got a job and could support himself, then we'd look into getting a divorce. Charlie I don't love Nathan. He's a friend. I have a soon-to-be-ex-husband who I don't hate. That's all it is now. I made a rash decision when I was 17. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know that my attraction to women was acceptable...I didn't know I was gonna fall in love with you."

Charlie looked at Joey for a moment. _God I want so badly to just wrap my arms around her! I still love her. _"But you're still married, Jo. What about Nathan? He doesn't even know who you really are. And I can't just forget about that. Or the fact that you've been lying to me since we first met," Charlie cried. "I know. Ok I screwed up. You're right I have been lying to Nathan. He's just...I can't tell him the truth. I guess I don't want him to be disappointed in me...just like you are right now. Are you ever gonna forgive me?" Joey asked sadly. Charlie stared at her. _Is that what I want? More than anything. _"I need time Jo. I can't just let things go back the way they were before. This morning I thought...we might have a chance...but now things have changed...and I don't know Jo...I just don't know," Charlie admitted.

Joey nodded, "Then I'll give you some time. I'll go grab Nate and we'll get out of your hair. Maybe when things have settled down and the divorce is finalized then maybe we can see if we still fit into one another's lives...I'm sorry I hurt you." "I'm sorry too Jo. You told me a long time ago I was 'pretending to be someone I'm not,' you were right. You need to be honest with him. It'll break his heart...in case you hadn't noticed he's still kinda in love with you. It's written all over his face when he looks at you," Charlie informed her. Joey smiled sadly, "I know. I guess I've been trying to avoid that. I should...maybe I'll see you soon..." "I'd like that," Charlie confessed.

Joey stared at her, "You meant it didn't you? Earlier tonight when we were getting out of the car, you said you could never hate me." _God no! Doesn't matter what she does wrong, I'm still in love with her since the day she left, _Charlie thought. "I meant it." Joey leant forward pulling Charlie into a hug. "Thanks. That gives me some hope...that all the pain we've been through to find our way here might be worth it someday soon." Charlie didn't want to let go of Joey, when the younger girl pulled out of the embrace. Relenting, she let her go, only to find Joey still leaning into her. Joey leant forward and brushed her lips against Charlie's. _Why can't someday soon be tonight? _They both thought. Joey wiped away Charlie's tears on her cheek, before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Charlie heard Joey and Nathan arguing about leaving, before the front door finally opened and shut.

Ruby walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Aden. Ruby saw her big sister leaning against the sink, still crying. Ruby walked straight over to her and hugged her. "It'll be alright I promise. She doesn't love him does she?" Ruby inquired. But after Charlie couldn't even open her mouth to speak, Ruby sighed, "Not the right time. I get it. Sorry. I'll get the goss from you tomorrow or when you're up for it. Why don't you go rest for a while? I can bring you some dinner later on if you feel up to it." Charlie looked up at Ruby, "Thanks. That'd be nice. I'm sorry...it's just been a bit of a tough day." "No kidding," Aden agreed. Charlie took off to her room.

"Look Rubes um Joey left me her number and I might give her a call tomorrow, find out what's going on with her. I think it's clear she didn't marry him because she loves him. I know Charlie's hurting, but I think Joey could do with a friend. That ok with you?" Aden asked his girlfriend. "You're right. We need to work out what's really going on here. You help Joey, and I'll take Charlie. But we'll give it a day or two, see where things stand," Ruby hugged him, "You're kinda the perfect boyfriend. Ever tell you that?" Aden kissed her softly, "Well I try."


	7. Chapter 7

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

_Love ya reviews. Keep posting them!_

**Chapter Seven**

Joey walked into her apartment, with Nathan close behind, slamming the door behind them. "What's up Harville? I know you had a bad day, and all but you didn't have to be rude to your friends and make us leave like that," Nathan commented, taking his shoes off, and sitting down on the sofa bed. Joey slung her bag onto the floor, and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. Slamming the door shut, she glared at him, "Don't call me that! I'm not a Harville anymore. Least I won't be soon. And what right do you have to walk into my friends' house, and tell them all about us?" Nathan looked over at her, "How was I to know you were keeping us a secret, Harvil—Jo? They are meant to be your friends. It's hardly the kinda thing you keep from your friends...unless you're ashamed."

Joey calmed down a bit. "It's not that, Nate. Ok I mean maybe now a part of me regrets our decision...we were young, Nate. Way too young to make that kind of commitment....we made a mistake..." Joey told him sadly but honestly. Nathan took off his wedding ring, and held it in his palm. "Mistake. I know we've made some mistakes, and it's been tough on both of us but...you don't honestly think that we can't work through this? Make it work," he proposed. Joey sat down next to him, taking his hands in her own, "I don't think so. It's too complicated Nathan. And it's not just because of our past. Things are different now. I've changed, we both have. We can't keep pretending that we haven't."

Nathan nodded, "You're right. I've spent too much time living in the past. I guess it just kinda felt safer, coming back to you. Thinking that we could continue off from where left things. I need to move on. Like you have. How long...how long have you been in love with her?" Joey looked up at him, "Well I...what do you mean? I'm not..." "Don't lie to me. It's the one thing you're not good at," he said gently, "It took a while to work it out. But the way you two look at each other. I'm not a complete idiot. I'm a cop, Jo, it's in my nature to read people's emotions. And your emotions for Charlie are loud and clear. Do you really love her?"

Joey sobbed into Nathan's shoulder, "I do. But it's so hard Nate, things have never been easy with Charlie and me. Just one disaster after another." He laughed, "Doesn't remind you of any other relationship you've been in?" "A little," Joey admitted as she wiped away the tears, "But she won't forgive me after this. She told me she could, but you saw the look on her face. She was completely crushed. When we were together last time, she made some mistakes, but never like this. I lied to her about everything, she'll never trust me again." "Hey, I think we both know that you two didn't just run into one another for nothing. Give her time, she'll come around. And when she does maybe I shouldn't be here," he said as he got up.

"You don't have to leave. I'm the one that made this mess." "Hey, I'm not just gonna take off from you. But I think you need some time tonight, to work out what you want. Maybe I need to do the same, so I'm gonna take a walk. I'll see you in the morning," Nathan said as he picked up his shoes, and grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter. "Hey Nate, are you sure you're okay with all this? You're not mad at me?" Joey questioned. Nathan smiled, then joked "I'm plotting your death but in a happy way." "What about your job now? With Charlie being your boss. Isn't that going to be awkward for you?" Nathan opened the front door, "Well I'm not giving up my job because Charlie probably hates me. I'll be alright. Learn to cope."

A few days later, Joey woke up after being interrupted with some loud knocking on her front door. Joey walked down the hallway and looked at the clock on her wall, "Ok ok I'm up. I'm up. It's...six-thirty in the morning! What are you crazy?!" _Working in retail – gone were the days of early risings. _Opening the door, she found a sporty-looking Aden on her doorstep. "Morning Sunshine! Get dressed, we're going for a run!" Joey stared at him, "You're not serious?" "Ok maybe 'Sunshine' was overstating it, 'Lil Miss Cloudy with Chance of Rain!' Come on, you told me the other day you had the day off work, I don't have to work 'til tonight. You used to love going for a morning run, so let's get to it Collins! Or should I call you Harville now?" "I'm still a Collins. God, Aid, I haven't been on a morning run for ages. Besides I only like running down at the beach, and in case you haven't noticed Aden there ain't no beach around here," she told him. "Well then guess we'll have to settle for a run around the blocks of this big City."

Over an hour later, Joey and Aden found themselves at a Cafe enjoying some breakfast after their morning run. "So that's it. That's the story," Joey concluded. "Wow. I wasn't sure if Charlie was right when she told me and Rubes about it last night. So why'd you lie to everyone?" he asked. "Because I'm a royal idiot! I don't know Aid, I was going to tell Charlie but when we first got together I couldn't exactly compound her with this. She was also freaking out about her feelings for me, I'd hate to think what she'd do if I blurted out, 'Oh by the way, I'm married to a guy. But it's ok because I only married him as I thought I loved him.' Not exactly the type of thing you drop into a conversation," Joey sighed.

"Hey don't look so worried. I think Charlie really does understand that. Really. Plus she hardly expected you to tell her about when you two just got back in touch. So have you spoken to Charlie since the other night?" Aden asked. Joey shook her head, "No. I don't know where we stand. Nathan's having a hard time around her at work. He's been put on permanent paperwork desk duty by Charlie. Maybe its part of the job when you start out but something tells me that it's just punishment. And I shouldn't respect her if she's going to be petty about this, and make problems for Nathan at work." Aden sipped his coffee, "So Nathan's still living with you I take it? And does he know...about you...and Charlie?" Joey smiled, "Yeah he knows. I didn't even need to tell him. After the other night, he worked it out. It was kinda hard on him to accept it, but he's been really good about it. Not like I expected him to be like Brett. But it was good of him to set aside his feelings, and accept that I'm not the girl he married."

The two friends found themselves walking back to Aden's place, talking like they'd never been apart. "So you and Ruby huh? There's something I didn't see coming," Joey commented. "Took me by surprise as well, but I really love Ruby. She's my whole world," he announced. Reaching his apartment, he turned to her, "Are you sure you're gonna be alright getting back to your place?" "Aid, you're sweet, but I've survived this big City for six months now. I think I can manage to walk four blocks back to my place." Aden nodded, "Ok then. If you're free tonight, you should stop by my work. Even cook you my specialty." Joey smiled, "Now that sounds like an offer I can't refuse—Charlie!?"

Charlie bounded out of the apartment, ready for work, and bumped into Joey and Aden. "Joey what are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see her back so soon, "Are you here for...me?" _Don't get overexcited, Charlz! _"Um no Aden and I were just getting back from a run. And I should probably head off now. It was good catching up with you," she leaned over and hugged Aden. "Yeah you too, I might just go clean up. I'll leave you to it," jogging past Charlie, "Nice timing, slept in again huh?" "Joey wait don't go! Please can we...talk? Properly this time. No more secrets." Charlie begged her. Joey turned back to her, "I don't know if you're ready for...sure. Aden asked me to stop by his restaurant tonight." "I'll see you there at seven tonight. I should get going. Late for work again." Joey watched Charlie walk past her, and get into her car.

Later that night, Charlie was seated at the bar on one of the stools, waiting for Joey. "Where is she?" she asked herself. Taking another sip of her drink, she rejected the urge to check her watch again. _Knowing that its way past eight o'clock won't help. An hour...she's an hour late. Why hasn't she called? Or answered any of my calls? Maybe she wasn't ready for this. I shouldn't have pushed her. She doesn't think I can forgive her. I'm not even sure I can. But I need to try. I need to know if we're meant to be. This isn't right. Joey wouldn't just stand me up like this. I can feel it. Something's wrong... _


	8. Chapter 8

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

_Just a short chapter this time, but it gets the drama going - guess who's back in town..._

_Oh and thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter. Especially MissToastie, love that that quote made you laugh. The Aden & Joey stuff was one of the best sections to write._

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie walked back into her apartment. Putting her bag down on the counter, she looked at the clock. She realized that she'd been waiting for Joey at the restaurant for over two hours. Two long hours of worrying. Aden tried to make her feel better, explaining that there could be a million reasons why Joey didn't turn up. Charlie could only think of one, _she's not ready to talk to me, like we planned. _"Hey Charlz, how'd your non-date go? You two must have been talking for ages. Guess that means things are great between you and Jo—Charlz what's wrong?" Ruby shouted out from the kitchen, finally walking into the living room where she saw her sister standing.

Charlie turned around to face her, and smiled sadly, trying to keep up appearances, "Joey didn't turn up tonight. She um stood me up. I should just go to bed. Got an early start tomorrow." Ruby pulled her back in front of her, "Wait Joey stood you up? That can't be right. I mean I know you two have some things to sort out, but Aden said that Joey told Nathan about you two, and that he doesn't have a chance of winning her back." "It's not that simple, Rubes. I offered her the chance tonight to talk to me about this. To sort everything out, see if we have any kind of chance...but she blew me off Rubes. I was really worried. I thought something might have happened to her...anything to think that she just didn't want to see me," Charlie admitted.

"Whatever it was, it must've been important Charlz. Joey still cares about you. I could tell by the way she was looking at you the other night. She still loves you. I know she's made some huge mistakes, but you need to give her some time. She's worth it remember," Ruby told her big sister. "I know she is Rubes. It's just so confusing. We've been through so much, but I still can't walk away from her and--"The girls were interrupted by Charlie's mobile ringing. "Hey maybe that's Joey now ringing to explain," Ruby suggested hopefully. Charlie's hope died when she saw the caller ID.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "Well now that's no way to speak to your love!" Angelo replied. "Love? Please Angelo. I thought we went through this. There's nothing between us anymore," Charlie sighed. Ruby took the hint and went back into the kitchen to grab a drink. _Great that's just what Charlz needs. Angelo back in her life, bringing her down. _Charlie sat down on the couch listening to Angelo. "Calm down Charlie that's not why I'm calling. Just wanted to see if you were willing to talk to me face to face. There's something I thought you should know." Charlie shook her head, "Whatever it is Angelo, I'm not interested. And I certainly don't want you here in town. Not now. There's a lot going on right now. I can't have you back here."

"Little bit late," came the loud reply. _Wait that didn't sound like his voice on the other end of the phone. That almost sounded like... _Knock, knock. _Oh you gotta be kidding me! _Charlie got up, hanging up the phone, and opened the door. "Angelo what the hell are you doing?" she yelled. "Just here to see an old girlfriend. Plus like I said we need to talk." Before she could do anything, Angelo strode past her into the living room, where Ruby was standing. "What do you want Angelo? In case you haven't noticed Charlie's not interested in you." "Good to see you too Rubes." Ruby and Angelo didn't get along. When Charlie had started dating him way back when it caused a lot of friction for the siblings. Ruby reacted about a hundred times worse than when Charlie was with Joey. _Surely my sister can do better than a killer!_

"Look I know you're not happy to see me, both of you, but I'm not here to mess with your lives again...or win you back Charlie...unless you want um – ok nevermind. I'm here on business," he told them. For the first time Charlie noticed he was in uniform. _He didn't just drive all this way to talk about us_. "Well then what is it?" she asked forcefully. "Look I know I probably shouldn't even be here. But when I realized you dealt with this case originally, I thought you had a right to know. Look I don't want you to panic ok. There's no reason to think that anything's wrong, but I worry about you..." he stated. "Angelo, get to the point!" Charlie shouted. "Right sorry. Do you remember a criminal you booked about two years back for rape and attempted murder, Robert Cruz?"

Charlie's eyes widened with fear. "Of course. He was the one that attacked...Joey." Angelo looked away when she said that name. _Well now the pieces all fit together. Joey must have come to Charlie for help after this guy...Typical wriggled her way into Charlie's life. Made Charlie think that she's...gay. There's nothing gay about Charlie. Straight as a pipe. I can see how Charlie felt sorry for her... _"Angelo, what about Robbo?" Ruby yelled. She had been standing there watching both Charlie and Angelo delve into their thoughts. _Don't have time for this._

"Right well this morning he was granted a one-day release from prison. Unfortunately both his parents were involved in a car accident last week. They both died, and Robbo's lawyer did some weaselling and he was granted permission to go to the funeral," he explained. "Yeah so that's hardly reason to drive all the way here Angelo. I mean unless Robbo...he didn't?" Charlie said stunned. "He did," Angelo confirmed. "Wait what did Robbo do?" Ruby asked the pair. Angelo looked at her, "Robbo escaped custody this morning."


	9. Chapter 9

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

_Oh yes the bad boys are back. And hate to admit it but I'm having plenty of fun writing for Angelo and the other characters reactions to him - you'll see what I mean lol_

**Chapter Nine**

"How the hell did Robbo escape custody?!" Charlie demanded. "From what I know the stupid guards that were watching him at the service looked away for a minute and he...bloody well hope they get fired for that!" Angelo clarified. Charlie sat down on the couch, "So is there a chance that Robbo's back here?" Angelo looked down at her. "Well I had enough time to get here from Summer Bay, and the cemetery where the funeral was held is closer to here than the Bay. What makes you think that he'd head here instead of the Bay or anywhere else for that matter? I know you're here, but I doubt you'd be the one he's after...What?"

A tear rolled down Charlie's face, "He'd be after Joey." Angelo sat next to her, "Yeah well last we checked your...ex...left you for a job on a boat two years back, and you haven't heard from her since. So I doubt they'd be any chance of..." "Joey's back," Charlie confessed, "She's here in town. I saw her the other day and tonight she was..." "Wait Charlie you don't think that...?" Ruby asked. "Look I'm not gonna pry any further then I need to but if it's gonna help us find him and get him back behind bars, you better tell me."

Ruby watched her sister fall apart. "Joey was meant to meet Charlie tonight for dinner. She never showed." "And you don't think she just randomly stood you up or just took off? Not like she hasn't pulled that stunt before," Angelo pointed out. "She wouldn't," Charlie whispered. "If you say so. Ok so you've just gotten back in touch with her, is there anyone else in her life that might've hurt her or be dangerous?" he asked. "Well there's..." Ruby started to pipe up. "Ruby don't he's not capable of anything like this. He's a good guy," Charlie pointed out. "Who is? Don't shut me out Charlie. If you honestly think that there's something wrong, then you can't hold back on me."

Five minutes later. Angelo was pacing the room. "So let me get this straight. Your gay ex-girlfriend has a husband? A husband who just found out that his wife has been sleeping with women behind his back? A husband who found out that his wife's '_love-of-her-life_' (Angelo stands there adding sarcastic quote marks) is back in her life? A husband who's a cop? Can you see where I'm going with this?" "Yes and that has nothing to do with Joey's possible disappearance. Trust me I've worked with Nathan for nearly a week now. I'm sure I would sense some kind of major resentment against me or Joey. You know we should stop wasting our time, and at least confirm that she's missing before jumping to conclusions that Robbo has her," Charlie told them. "Right because all we have right now is that she didn't turn up for a dinner," Angelo concluded.

"What are you suggesting Angelo?" Charlie yelled at him. Angelo stared at his ex, "I'm suggesting that she didn't turn up for dinner. That maybe Joey changed her mind about...you two. Maybe Nathan talked her 'round, and they're off happy together? Or maybe Nathan, like most guys, didn't accept Joey's confessions as well as you think? You've only know him a week, you can't possibly know what he's capable of." "No, this has to be about Robbo," Charlie insisted, before finally getting up. Grabbing her phone she made a call, "Harville? It's Buckton. Have you seen Joey tonight?"

Charlie, Ruby and Angelo walked into the police station. "Ruby, you should have just stayed at home. You're not much help to us," Charlie told her sister. "You're kidding right? You find out Joey's missing and then just expect me to sit at home pretending nothing's wrong. I don't think so," she returned. "Hey Harville, what are you doing here?" Charlie demanded as she walked up to him. Angelo followed suit. "Trying to help you guys track down Joey. I panicked when you called and told me Joey didn't turn up tonight," Nathan explained. "So when exactly was the last time you saw Joey?" Angelo questioned him. Nathan rolled his eyes, "Like I told you on the phone. I dropped Joey off at her work this afternoon. She got a message from a co-worker asking her to come in for a bit because the boss needed to speak to all the staff. And I'm sorry but who are you? Haven't seen you round here."

"He's no one important!" Charlie stated aggressively. "I'm sorry did you forget we have a history...not the right time," Angelo decided after Charlie glared at him. "So this Robbo guy, he's the one that attacked Jo when she was living in Summer Bay? He got done for rape and attempted murder, and they still let him out of prison to go to a funeral?" Nathan asked Charlie. "Trust me, I'll be on the phone to the people in charge of that prison, give them a piece of our mind! But first we need to find Joey. What time did you drop her off at the store?" "Just after five, she said she'd just get a taxi to the restaurant to meet you," Nathan answered. "So that means Joey's been missing for possibly nearly five hours?" Ruby pointed out.

Angelo paced around then stared at Nathan. "I'm sorry but can you just explain to me why you're not angry?" Nathan looked puzzled, "Huh? About what? Joey missing? Why would I be angry about that? Worried yeah of course. She's still my wife." "Your wife that left you for women? Doesn't that piss you off?" Angelo accused. "Angelo shut up!!" Ruby yelled, "Get over it already! We get it, Charlie used you, and you're not over her. But she's not just gonna go running back to you! She's in love with Joey! Deal with your insecurities and just accept the fact that Charlie's gay now! Or bisexual or whatever the hell she is that means she doesn't want to be with you. She wants to be with Joey!" Ruby suddenly stopped, stunned by what she'd just yelled out in front of the whole office.

_*Does anyone know how to make emoticons? 'Cause I'd really luv a lil cheerleader with a banner 'Go Ruby, Go Ruby, Go Go Go Ruby!' right about here lol_

Turning to Charlie and Nathan, she slapped herself in the face, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." "It's ok Rubes, there's nothing you didn't just say that wasn't the truth," Charlie told her. "Yeah it's...fine. I've accepted Joey and I are over. I'm glad she's found _the one_ for her," Nathan informed them. Charlie smiled and thanked him, "I can kinda see why Joey married you. You're quite the guy." "Yeah I know. Just not the guy for Joey. So um now that that's sorted do you mind if we get back to the Joey disappearance and Robbo back issues that are slightly more important?" Nathan directed. "Right yes of course," Charlie agreed.

Constable Andrews walked up to the group, "Senior Constable, sorry to interrupt but we just got word from another unit. Robert Cruz was spotted several blocks from here, earlier this evening. There is some good news," Constable Andrews added, "We have the make, model, and licence plate of the car he was spotted in. It was stolen, but it'll give us a lead of where he's going if it's spotted again. I'll let the relevant authorities know to be on the lookout for the vehicle. But now we know he's definitely back in town." "And he's definitely got Joey," Nathan concluded sadly.

A few tears fell down Charlie's cheek. _I can't lose her. Not like this. We never even had the chance to forgive one another. I never had the chance to tell her how much I still love her. _Wiping away her tears, she realized she had a job to do. A job that could save Joey. "Rubes go home in case Robbo or Joey calls our place. Call Aden and ask him to go over to Joey's apartment, that way if he contacts us there we'll know. Angelo, earn you keep 'round here and go do something useful – make some coffee for me and Nathan, then we're gonna sit down and work out where Robbo would've taken her." _Hold on Joey, you have to hold on._


	10. Chapter 10

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

**Chapter Ten**

Joey awoke with a fright. Her jaw throbbing with pain. Once she opened her eyes, she felt the rest of the pain she was in. Bruising all down her side and a huge gash across her forehead, just above her right eyebrow. She could feel the sticky blood soaked there. She also noticed that her hands were tied behind her back. She was lying on the floor of a pitch-black, cold, dampened room. She tried to scream, but the words wouldn't come out. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of what had happened. _I remember leaving work, walking down the street, trying to remember the closest taxi rank then...nothing. Just a sharp pain to the back of my head._ Joey tried hard to remember the details, work out how she got there, and where exactly 'there' is, but was interrupted by a voice she long wanted to forget.

"Well now, what's the matter Jo? You don't have a hug for an old friend?" Robbo chuckled. Robbo switched on the light in the room, which lit up dimly, but still providing Joey with enough light to acknowledge she was in a garage and to see Robbo's form, glaring over her. He leant down and picked her up slamming her against the wall. Joey yelped in pain, as her back took the brunt of the force. Robbo stood there in front of her. Joey didn't want to look at him, but he was breathing down her neck. There was nowhere else for her to look. He'd changed. Those greasy blond locks of his had been shaven off, and he had some distinct scaring on his face. _But not enough scaring for the type of pain he deserves. He put me through hell, and here he is. Still causing me pain._

"Don't you look surprised to see me? I told you it wasn't over Josephine Collins. You thought you could get away with what you put me through. Guess again kiddo, 'cause you're gonna be in a world of hurt when I'm through with you!" "Stop, Robbo please. I didn't do anything wrong," she pleaded with him. He grinned evilly at her, "Is that what you think? Because the way I see it is that you wanted me. You couldn't handle the fact that I didn't want anything more than a good ol' rough-n-tumble with you. So you decided to cry 'rape' and hurt me. And the pain I've been in since I've been behind bars is much more than I've ever deserved. And now you're gonna pay the price!"

Joey whimpered, "What about the pain I'm in? After what you did to me. I didn't want you, I didn't want anything from you. You can't do this. You won't get away with this." "Trust me Jo, nobody's gonna find us out here," he insisted. "Where-where are we?" "Take a look around, don't you recognise this place? I know it's been a while, but a long time ago you used to call this place home. Don't you remember all the fun nights? Me and my best mate watching the footy, drinking some beer, and you hiding out away. Afraid of me even back then huh?" Joey breathed heavily. "Brett's place. You brought me all the way back here to Summer Bay. Why?"

"Why not? Kept in touch with big bro Brett while I was away, he mentioned he'd be away for a few weeks on a job. So what can I say? Felt this would be the perfect place for a little revenge. Brings it back full circle to where all this mess began," he threatened. "You won't get aw...away with this. They'll find you, and then you'll be put in jail for a long time. It'll be decades before you're released again. Don't do this. I'm sure you have a lot to live for...I bet. Besides they'll find me. I have people who care about me now," she tried to convince him.

Robbo chuckled. "Really? I've been keepin' tabs on you Jo since I got sent away. Got friends on the outside that want to see you pay just as much as me. You've got an interesting past. Wished I had of taken some more time with my decision to plead guilty. I'm sure if I hadda hired a good enough attorney he would have found out the truth. The fact that you're a married woman would've helped my case. And destroyed yours. Your pathetic argument that you're gay. Little hypocritical aren't you? And what does perfect husband Nate think about your past indiscretions? Is he ashamed of you? Disgusted by the fact you've been with other people behind his back? If he's anything like me he would've offered you a threesome by now with your pretty girl-of-the-month." "He wants to see you behind bars once and for all, like I do. You're guilty and we know it. The fact that I'm married doesn't change that. He'll find me, he'll save me. So will Charlie."

"Well, well now. So the lover-girl is back in your life. It's touching really. Here I thought she'd run you out of town, away from your whole life. Brett told me about you two. How you tried to turn her. How you had the perfect epic-love for like a day. Before she showed her true colours, and slept with a guy behind your back. Then lied about it for days, while you were stupidly thinking how lucky you were to win the girl of your dreams. Face it Jo, you really know how to attract people who really don't love you. Charlie doesn't love you. Why else would she be back in bad-cop Angelo's arms as we speak?" he laughed. Joey sobbed, "You're lying. Charlie isn't with Angelo. She told me they had..." "What? Broken up? Then why did our man leave Summer Bay a few hours ago, to go searching for his flame? Like I said I have friends out here. I bet she's happily with him now, while you're here with me."

"It's not true, it's not true. Charlie still loves me...like I love her. Doesn't matter what you do to me. She'll find me. She'll come for me. She_ will_ come for me," Joey insisted. Robbo got back into her face, as close as he possibly could. Joey could smell the alcohol on his breath, and the stench of his body. He leaned in, "No...she won't. Now let's say we end this little chit-chat reunion and get to the hurting." Seconds later Joey let loose a blood-curdling scream, as Robbo started to beat her in the face. Collapsing to the floor, one thought kept her going. _She will come for me. She will come for me. She WILL COME for me._


	11. Chapter 11

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

_Sorry about all the suspense and violence in the last chapter but don't worry Charlie's on her way now to save Joey...but will she get there in time??_

**Chapter Eleven**

"What have we got? Anything new?" Charlie demanded as she walked up to Nathan and Angelo. She had taken a few minutes to check in on Ruby and Aden to see if they had heard anything. They hadn't. And Charlie was starting to panic. If Robbo wasn't going to contact them for a ransom or anything then Joey could be in a lot more danger than they anticipated. Nathan spoke up, "Well we know that Robbo's stolen vehicle was spotted a few blocks from Joey's work at around six. The meeting Joey had at work concluded around the same time. None of her workmates saw where she left as she didn't say. She didn't turn up for the dinner at seven. It's now just past midnight...which means he has at least a five to six hour head start. So he could be anywhere...he could be halfway up the coast by now..." "We have nothing," Angelo concluded.

"Angelo, not helping!" Charlie screeched at him. "Well what do you want me to do Charlz? Lie to you? Shouldn't be too hard. It's what you do isn't it? It's what you're good at," he said sadly. "Angelo, please stop this. I don't have time to worry about Joey and deal with the fact that you're here. I hurt you, I know. But that doesn't change things," she told her former lover. "We were good together Charlie. You can't change that," Angelo maintained. "It was a lie. I was never happy. The only time I was really happy was when..."

"Alright enough already! Joey's missing. Robbo's probably got her. I don't give a crap about either of your histories. If you're not here to help find her, Angelo, get the hell out of this city before I beat you out. And if you," Nathan pointed to Charlie, "don't really love Joey like you keep saying you do then you get out too. I'll do this myself if I have to! And if I hear another snipe out of either of you about your past relationship I will beat both of you. Don't think I won't! So can we get back to the same page here and try to find Joey?" "Right yes...sorry," Charlie apologised. _Why the hell do I let him work me up like that? I need to concentrate on finding Joey. I need to find her._

"Senior Constable, we have some news," Constable Dave interrupted, "Robbo's stolen vehicle was just found stranded about a two hour drive north of here." Charlie snapped back into focus, "Any sign of him or Joey?" "None, sorry," Dave replied. "Where exactly was the car found? Is it near anywhere particular? There must be a reason why he left it there?" Charlie asked. "I don't understand it, but the car was found a few towns south of the prison Robbo was incarcerated in. Why would he go back there?" "He wouldn't," Angelo perked up, "That prison is only about 10, maybe 15 minutes from Yabbie Creek, and..." "Summer Bay," Charlie finished.

"Why? Why in the world would Robbo take Joey back to Summer Bay? He could've taken her to the middle of nowhere, but he takes her to the one place that'll lead us to him," Nathan questioned. "Yeah well Robbo – not that bright!" Charlie told him. "Well then, we gonna get a move on? I can call Yabbie Creek on the way, let them know to be on the lookout for him," Angelo said. "Right, let's go. Charlie you want me to drive? Not sure if you're up to," Nathan asked. "Sounds good, bout time I saw you do your job properly," she agreed. "And what'll I do? Sit in the back seat? Watch you two fight over who's gonna save the love of both your lives?" Angelo suggested smugly. Nathan turned to him, "You aren't coming with me. You wanta help? Take your own car, and get outta my way." Angelo chuckled, "Idiot! Charlie you sure you don't want to come with me? Anything's gotta be better than spending the next few hours in a car with him." Walking out the door of the station, she looked back at him, "Doubt it." Angelo sighed and followed them out.

"So any news or suggestions on where Robbo might have taken her if they are in Summer Bay?" Nathan asked as Charlie got off the phone to Yabbie Creek for about the tenth time. "None sorry. They still have cop cars out everywhere looking for them. But it's too early in the morning to exactly ask around if anyone's seen them. They've searched Robbo's house, and the places he used to hang out. No luck. Even the boat he, Joey and Aden worked on is empty. We might have found where he is, but it's still a needle in a haystack," Charlie sighed. "We'll find her. We have to," Nathan persevered. "How can you be so positive? Robbo's had Joey in his grips for nearly eight hours. He's been in the Bay for at least the last three or so hours. There's only a million things he could've done to her by now," Charlie said as a few tears ran down her face.

"Hey now, don't start crying on me. Robbo doesn't know that Joey has us. Both of us, fighting for her. To save her. Is there anywhere else he could've taken her? Any place you saw him hanging out, any place abandoned that he might have taken her, any friends who might still be in contact with him...What?" Nathan concluded as he looked at Charlie who had a sense of realization on her face. "It's just a hunch," she let on. "Care to give me a clue about this hunch of yours or do you just want me to drive faster?" he asked. "Both. It's just that Watson at Yabbie Creek said they had checked with his family. But she didn't mention checking with any friends. As far as I know he didn't have too many. But he was really good friends with Brett," Charlie told him.

"Brett as in Joey's brother? Brett was friends with this monster?" he asked, putting his foot down on the accelerator. "Guess Joey didn't want to tell you. Sure you woulda been on Brett's door breaking it down, injured leg be damned, if you knew." Sighing Charlie continued, "Brett took Robbo's side. He didn't believe Joey when she told him Robbo attacked her. And he threw her out of home when she told him she's...gay. And he was also the linchpin to the end of my relationship with Joey. It wasn't his fault entirely, but he ripped us apart from one another, and I completely freaked out about the whole town finding out about us and I did the rest to screw everything up. You ok?" "Besides the fact that I wanta kill him. And Robbo. I'm just fine."

"Don't talk like that. I know you're angry, I am too. But we need to be calm. Otherwise we won't be any help to Jo," Charlie recommended. "You're right. Never did like Brett. Now I know why. We're nearly there. Do you wanta maybe give me directions to Brett's place? Then tell the Yabbie Creek mob to meet us there? Suppose we should also tell Mr. Big-Shot behind us where we're headed? I know you're technically my boss, but I gotta tell you I'm not surprised you fell for Joey 'cause girl you have bloody tragic taste in men!" Nathan laughed. Charlie looked at him, and giggled. _I can see what Joey saw in him. He really is a sweet guy. _"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment," and back to business, "Take a left here at the next street up ahead, that'll lead you into the main town. Summer Bay huh? It's been a while, bet it hasn't changed." _Hold on Jo, we're coming._

Joey collapsed into another heap, struggling to breathe. She was in so much pain, every breath added to the throbbing. Robbo was still there, standing across the room from her. He was taking a break from beating her. _I can't take this anymore. The pain, I can't feel my jaw. _Joey's ribs had been cracked in several places. Her arm twisted so badly behind her. Bruises covered her body. _Can I still hold on? I need to. I can't just give up and die here. Let Robbo win. I have too much to live for. I have to keep fighting. _Ignoring the numbness from her jaw, not even sure if her words were coming out correctly, "Robbo, please. You need to stop. I don't deserve this."

Robbo walked back up to her, "Haven't learnt a thing have you? What you deserve Jo, is not open for debate. You are getting exactly what you deserve. Face it Jo, you brought this on yourself. You should've kept your mouth shut. Always getting you into trouble." Robbo grabbed Joey by her good arm and slung her across the room. "We can do this all night you know. Or we can just end this now. It's your choice," he offered, pulling out a gun. "How-how are you going to explain this to Brett? I know Brett hates me, but he'll never forgive you if you kill me. They'll find me, and your life will be over," she pleaded. "My life's already over. Don't you get that!" he raged, "And now yours will be too. Say goodnight, bitch."


	12. Chapter 12

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

_Ok so this whole rescue thing took a lil longer then I expected but Charlie's finally here to save the day - but is she too late?_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asked his superior Charlie as they rounded the corner in Brett's street. "I told everyone, no sirens. I don't want Robbo knowing we're here. If he hears the police sirens he'll panic. Like before." After Nathan pushed her, Charlie elaborated, "Joey was about to leave town after I rejected her, but he found her in her hotel room, and tried to kill her. When we showed up, he had her in a bath, and he tried to drown her, before we could get to her." "Damn have you people from Summer Bay never heard of a normal day before? Seriously you people have far too much drama!" Charlie chuckled, "Welcome to Summer Bay Nate Harville. It's just this house up on the end, next to the vacant block."

Pulling up outside the house, Angelo parked behind them, as they got out. Charlie looked across the street, and saw Watson – Senior Constable Watson now – and her partner get out of their vehicle. "Charlie, long time. Too bad it had to take something like this to drag you back to town," Watson walked over to her former boss. "Hate to break up the reunion, but are we sure Robbo's here?" Angelo asked. "Yes, a taxi dropped them off on this street, after it picked them up from the _broken down vehicle _on the highway," Watson explained. "And Joey, she was with Robbo?" Charlie asked desperately. "Yes, Robbo told the driver, Joey was drunk. Unconscious more like it."

Nathan sighed, "Why does it actually surprise me every time this guy does the most stupidest things to lead us straight to him? Didn't prison teach him anything about being a criminal? Never mind. What's the plan Buckton?" Charlie looked over at the house, "The plan is you and I go in the front, Watson you and your partner take the back. Work our way through the house slowly, room by room." "You forgetting someone?" Angelo pointed out. "Right, yeah sorry. Angelo why don't you...stay out here and mind the cars? You hear our signal then you come in and assist." The four cops took off to enter the house. "Remind me what I liked about that girl?" Angelo asked himself shaking his head.

Charlie and Nathan slipped up to the front door, and on Charlie's nod, Nathan slammed the door open. A faulty lock made it easy to open. The two quietly entered the house, afraid of what they might find. Charlie entered the living room, which was a mess. Didn't look like it'd been lived in for weeks. Maybe that's why Robbo took the opportunity here, no interruptions by Brett. _As much as Brett hates his sister, would he really want Robbo killing her? _Charlie saw out of the corner of her eye some movement, turning she realized it was just Watson entering the house from the back. Nathan slipped into the kitchen, again finding another messy, quiet room. _Where is she? I can't hear anything. What has that monster done to you Jo?_

After the cops had searched the house, every bedroom, and room, Charlie finally heard a noise...coming from the garage. _'Say goodnight, bitch!' _Then silence. Then there was something else. _Whimpering. Joey? But it's a good thing right? It means she's alive. But what are we going to find? Hold on Jo. I'm here. _She motioned for Nathan to follow her lead. _I don't know if I can do this. I just want to rush in there and put my arms around her. Why can't something so simple protect her from everything she's been through? Why do I have to stand here and do my job properly when all I want to do is shut out the world and spend every moment in Joey's arms? Because if you don't you're gonna lose the love of your life._

Charlie held up her hand, "Ok count of three. One--" Nathan slammed his foot into the door, breaking it open. _Note to self, Nate can't count. _Charlie shook her head before entering the room, trying to prepare herself for what was inside. But nothing could prepare her when she strode into the room behind Nathan. Charlie immediately pointed her gun at Robbo, just like Nathan had, but they were traumatized to see Robbo standing behind Joey with a gun at her head. _God she looks so broken, _Charlie thought, _all bloodied and bruised. So frightened. How can I help her? How can I possibly save her, then pull her back from this? Pull her back to the life she deserves, that we both do._

"Put the gun down Robbo!" Charlie ordered, "You hurt her anymore and it's over for you. You'll never see the light of day. You can't escape from this Robbo! There's three other cops here, and more on the way. You pull that trigger, you'll be dead before she hits the ground!" Robbo smirked, "You promise? That's one way for revenge, least I can take you with me, right Jo? Take a good look Jo, which one of your lovers do you want to die trying to save you?" Joey whimpered in pain, as Robbo pulled her closer to him, and jammed the gun harder into the back of her neck. "One more move and I won't hesitate to shoot you. Let her go now!" Nathan demanded.

"And the boy comes out swinging! I'm impressed! You willing to risk your life for the woman who betrayed you?" Robbo glared. "In a heartbeat," Nathan answered. Robbo chuckled, then grinned, "You still love her. It must kill you inside knowing she loves someone else. That she loves her. Officer Cutie, it's been a while. You're looking as hot as ever. Little aged around the eyes, but we'd still make a hot couple you and I." "Flattery will get you nowhere Robbo, now let her go, and I promise you won't get hurt. Refuse and you'll be dead within moments. Is that how you wanted this to end?" Charlie tried to talk him down, as she inched closer to the pair.

"Well it's not exactly how I wanted it. But if Jo here ends up dead, then that'll do me Cutie." Charlie continued moving forward ever so slightly, hoping Nathan would pick up on what she was doing. "What if I give you something else you want more? Take me. Take me instead of her. I'll hold the officers off, we can walk out of here, you can do whatever you want with me. C'mon Robbo, I'm bigger. I'll make a better shield against anyone thinking of shooting you. Look at her, you've already hurt her enough. She's unlikely to survive. This way it's two for one. Isn't that what you want?" Joey flinched at Charlie's last few sentences. _She doesn't think I'll survive. What if she's right? Why is she risking her life to save me when she thinks I'm gonna die? Why is she offering herself up to him? It's all for nothing. I'm gonna die here, and she's gonna be next. Does she really care about me? Or is she just taking the easy way out?_

"Take you instead of her huh? Not quite getting the big picture here Officer Cutie. There's no instead. There's first and second – maybe even a third. Jo's gonna die, and you're gonna be next. But don't worry Cutie, you have something she doesn't," Robbo gleamed. "And what would that be Robbo?" "An extra few seconds to live!" he whispered. Robbo took the gun away from Joey's head and pointed it at Charlie, "Or maybe not. C'mon Charlz there's only one way this can end. And I'm betting it's gonna hurt!"

Outside Angelo paced next to the cars. _What the hell am I doing out here? I'm a cop I should be—_Angelo was ripped from his thoughts, as two gun shots were fired...


	13. Chapter 13

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

_Who was shot at the end of last chapter? And once again will that whole 'husband thing' get in the way of a Jarlie reunion?_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rachel sighed. Finally come to the end of her graveyard shift at the hospital, only to hear that a gun-shot victim and a casualty were about to come in. The next shift of doctors hadn't started yet, so she would need to stay back and assist with treating the patients until they could be taken into surgery. She was unsure of the extent of their injuries. Taking a breather to check some charts, before the action begins, she felt a sense of joy when the baby kicked. Rachel was happy. She and Tony were expecting their second child, a girl. She was six months along, and couldn't wait to have a baby sister to brother Riley. Life was good.

As she put the charts back, the emergency doors opened with two victims rolled in on gurneys and Rachel was met with some familiar faces she hadn't expected to see. "Charlie! Wow this is a surprise to see you back in the Bay. I had no idea you were here...and you're not here for a visit," Rachel realized as she saw that Charlie was in uniform and walking next to one of the gurneys. Charlie looked up at her, finally registering that someone was talking to her. "Huh? Oh Rachel hi, sorry I'm just..." Charlie looked down sadly at Joey lying on the gurney, and took her hand. Rachel was shocked to recognise Joey lying there, and even more shocked to see what had happened to her. _What in the hell happened to Joey? God she looks like she's being hit by a truck!_

As they wheeled Joey into one of the rooms, Charlie followed Rachel and the rest of the staff. "Rachel, can you – can you help her? Please you can't let her...save her," Charlie begged. "Ok Charlie calm down, I need you to wait outside while we treat her. She's definitely going to need surgery. It looks like her arm is certainly broken, there is a lot of blood and bruising on her torso, some of her ribs might be broken. This also means we need to make sure there's no internal bleeding. I know you want to be here for her, but if you want us to save her we need to do our job," Rachel told her friend. "Rachel, we're taking the other one into surgery," interrupted one of the other doctors, then turning to Charlie, "Do you have an ID on the gun-shot victim Constable?"

"It's Robert Cruz. Make sure you have an officer guarding his room, once he's out of surgery. He'll be transferred back to the prison hospital once he's stable. He's an escaped convict and I want regular updates on his surgery. If he arrests on the table – you can let him die for all I care!" Charlie yelled. "Charlie, please you don't mean that," Rachel told her, then paused, "He did this didn't he? He attacked her again. Son of a..." Charlie nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Charlie she's ready for surgery now, so I'm going to assist the surgeon. I promise you we'll do everything we can. I'll get a nurse to let you know what's happening in the surgery. Be strong Charlie, she's a fighter. She's already been to hell and back, she'll come back again."

Charlie walked out into the waiting room, watching Rachel and the doctors wheel Joey away into theatre. _Why? Why does she have to go through this? You can't die on me now Jo. We've come too far. _Charlie felt like she was in a daze, nothing was real, but was torn out of it when a hand reached out and rested on her shoulder. "How is she?" Nathan asked. Charlie turned around, trying not to burst into another set of tears. "She's being taken into surgery. She needs a lot done. But Rachel, one of our friends, is going to do everything possible...but..." Nathan closed his eyes, "Is she...I mean Jo's not gonna..." "I don't know," Charlie revealed, "But she's a fighter and I'm – we're – not leaving here until we know she's going to be alright."

"Not that I give a crap, but is the bastard gonna survive?" Nathan asked. "Since you don't give a crap, I'm sure you'll be happy to know Robbo'll probably live a long and unhappy life back in prison. Because of you. You never told me what a great sharpshooter you are?" Charlie smiled, trying to hide the pain she was feeling. "It was nothing. Just doing my job, besides I wasn't the one that put myself at risk by getting Robbo to focus solely on me," Nathan shrugged. "Left him wide open for your attack. Tell me, why exactly did you decide to shoot him in the kneecap, then the shoulder? You could've just taken him out?" Charlie questioned. "I wasn't sure I was prepared to shoot-to-kill. Besides after my leg injury I know he's gonna be in a lot of pain the next few months. Figured that's the least he deserves. Mind if we keep this reasoning out of the official report boss?" "I think that's the least I can do. We'll file our statements tomorrow. Right now, we have some waiting to do," Charlie said as she sat down on a nearby chair, and put her head in her hands. Nathan sat down next to her.

Charlie kept staring at the clock across from them. Every second seems like a lifetime. Every minute, eternity. Charlie was beginning to panic. _She's been in there for hours now. I've spoken to the nurse once about Joey's progress. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? I need to know if she's ok...if she's...Don't think like that Charlz! She's going to make it! She has to. There isn't any alternative. You've come so far. It can't end this way. _Charlie was surprised to see Ruby and Aden enter the room. Ruby rushed up to her big sister, and enveloped her in a hug. Charlie could barely keep a track of what they were saying, she was too distracted. Something about Angelo calling them when they left the City, and they followed them back to Summer Bay worried sick about Robbo kidnapping Joey.

Nathan informed the couple of what had happened that night, and Ruby sat next to Charlie with her arm around her, supporting her sister in her time of need. Aden thanked Nathan for saving Joey. "Let's hope it wasn't for nothing," Nathan said. Ruby started to panic that Joey wouldn't make it, but Aden calmed her down enough, and Charlie reminded Ruby that Joey could fight this. And insisted that they'll all help her through this. Charlie sighed, realizing that Joey would have to go through it all again. _Healing, moving on with her future after being attacked again, and not to mention another trial. But this time Joey would have to stand on the trial. After Robbo's speeches today it's clear he won't just give up and plead guilty again. We need to help Joey through this. I need to be with her. Support her. Be there for her. If she's gonna make it, I need to be her everything._

After another hour had passed, Charlie barely noticed that light was streaming through the windows. _Wait when did morning happen? And where was I when all these people turned up? _Charlie suddenly looked around the waiting room, and noticed some old friends had turned up to support them. Magic of the town's gossip wheel, didn't take long for everyone to find out. Leah and Roman were there together sitting opposite Charlie and Nathan. Kirsty and Miles were standing at the end of the hallway, while Tony was there with his two-year old toddler, Riley. Tony had realized Rachel hadn't come home in the morning so went into the hospital to check everything was ok, surprised to find some old friends in the hallway. Even Martha and Nicole had turned up, after hearing about last night's events. Angelo and Watson had also joined them to see how Joey was doing.

Everyone seemed to notice Nathan, sitting next to Charlie, and was questioning who he is. Nobody answered, and Ruby just shrugged them off by saying he was Charlie's work partner. He was in uniform after all, so that's all they needed to know for now. Charlie gazed off into the distance, getting lost in her thoughts. Finally Charlie leapt forward the second Rachel entered the room. Rachel had been hesitating walking into the room, aware that many people had gathered to find out what had happened to the young girl. She sighed as she looked at Joey's chart, then decided she can't keep Charlie and the rest waiting any longer.

Before she could open her mouth, Charlie was asking questions. "How is she? What happened? Is she ok? Please tell me you saved her, Rachel I can't survive without her." Rachel took her hand, "Charlie calm down. We saved her--" Rachel was shocked to be enveloped in a huge hug from Charlie. Wasn't so long ago this cold, hard, fiery woman had turned up in the Bay. _Sure has changed. _Pulling herself out of Charlie's grip, Rachel was bombarded with an apology, and more questions from the cop. "How bad were the injuries? How long will it take for her to recover? What can I do to help? Where is she? Is she awake? Can we see her?" "Charlie, please one question at a time," Rachel told her. Charlie seemed to understand her constant questions wasn't the way to get the answers she desperately wanted.

Rachel continued, "Ok first off yes the injuries she suffered are pretty bad. Her arm was broken in three places, so she'll be in a cast for four to six weeks. She'd broken four ribs – three on the left side, one on the right. She was lucky, the ribs didn't cause any internal bleeding, or puncture her lungs. Her jaw was beaten pretty badly, but it's only severe bruising. She's got a huge gash down her leg, and one over her eyebrow. She lost a lot of blood from the injury to her leg, but we stitched them both up. She has a massive amount of bruising all over her body. She also has a concussion, so we need to keep her here for a while, make sure it's nothing more serious. It's gonna take a long time for her to heal, but I think with the right treatment and care, she'll be on her feet in a matter of weeks. Robbo did a lot of damage to her. She's lucky Charlie, she really is a fighter. She's gonna need your support through this if that's what you plan on doing--"

"Of course, that's not even a question," Charlie insisted. "Good to hear. Now she's still in ICU, and she's still unconscious. She's still going to be asleep for quite a few hours, so maybe you should take a break. Go home with Leah, change your clothes, have a shower, get something to eat," Rachel suggested. "I don't think so. I'm not leaving until I see her, and make sure she really is ok," Charlie demanded. _Why is Rachel trying to send me away? I need to be with her. I need to look into her eyes and apologise for all the hurt I caused her. I need to tell her everything's gonna be ok. I need to tell her I love her._

"I know Charlie, but she's unconscious and..." Rachel started, then saw Charlie pleading with her, "She's only allowed one visitor at the moment but Charlie--" Charlie leapt into another hug with Rachel, then let go and threw herself into Ruby's arms. "Charlie, sorry but--" Rachel tried to interrupt. Charlie was too delirious to notice Rachel trying to get her attention. "Charlie!" Rachel finally yelled, getting her attention. Charlie looked at her. _What is it? She doesn't look happy. What could possibly be wrong now? _Rachel took a breath, "Charlie I'm sorry, but you can't see Joey right now--" "What? Rach you just said she could have a visitor," Charlie started to get upset again. _Why can't I see my Joey? _

"Charlie, I'm very sorry, but I had a look at her chart. I'm not allowed to let you see her first. It's next-of-kin only at this stage. I can't allow friends to see her yet, until later tonight or tomorrow when she's awake," Rachel explained. "Rachel, come on, you can't be serious. You know we're more than friends," Charlie told her, "Rach I let Tony off the hook. Remember when Tony nearly threw Angelo off a cliff two years back. I covered for him, for you, I didn't file a report. I broke the rules for you, so break them for me." Rachel looked at the people crowding around them. _I didn't want to do this in front of everyone. _"Charlie, I appreciate what you did for Tony, but it's not that simple. I can't break the rules. I can't let you see her first. Joey has a next-of-kin on her chart. There's a Nathan Harville listed down as her husband."

Everyone around them gasped. _Husband? What? We just assumed Charlie and Joey were back together. _"That'd be me," Nathan walked up to Rachel, "I'm Nathan. I'm her husband. Take me to her." Charlie watched as Rachel escorted Nathan down the hallway. _Why? Why is this...I can't be with her. I can't be allowed to watch her wake up. Watch her open her eyes, so I know she really will be okay. I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up, but now that won't happen. _Charlie collapsed into Ruby's arms, shaking wildly. _I just wanta tell her I love her._


	14. Chapter 14

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K +

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey, stranger," Nathan whispered to Joey's lifeless form. _No not lifeless, don't think that. She'll be alright. She's gotta be. _Sitting down next to her bed, he took her hand in his. _Guessing right about now, you're probably the only one in the hospital that doesn't hate me. Everyone was so shocked at who I was. And Charlie – I could feel her eyes staring at me as I walked in here. I'm where she should be sitting. Maybe I should've told the doctor to let Charlie in first. Let her take my place. _"Just ain't that simple Jo. Watching someone else care for you, the way I'm supposed to as your husband. It's not easy letting you go. But I'm gonna be here for you, you helped me back on my feet. No way I'm letting you go through this on your own."

Nathan sat there next to her for hours. Waiting, hoping she would wake up, so he could tell her she'd get through this, that he'll do everything to help her. _Can't lose you Jo. You're the one person that gets me. I need you back Jo. _Rachel came in to check on Joey, and informed Nathan that it would be at least a few more hours before she would wake up. _Doesn't matter, I'm not giving up on you, I'm not leaving your side. _After a hard and tiring last twenty-four hours, Nathan finally collapsed asleep next to his wife. His head resting on the edge of her bed, against her body, he was still holding onto her hand.

Ruby walked into the waiting room to find Leah sitting there, drinking some coffee. "Mind if I join you?" Ruby asked. "Hey be my guest. I was wondering if I was gonna get a chance to talk to you. Everything's been a bit..." Leah welcomed her. "Crazy and dangerous? Welcome back to Summer Bay," Ruby replied. "How's Charlie? Is she ok?" Ruby sighed, "Rachel needed to give her a very mild sedative but I think she's finally relaxing. She's lying down on one of the spare beds. It's been a rough day. Rough couple of days really. All she wants to do is see Joey. I don't know how they can stop her from being with her. It's not like Charlie's gonna hurt her." Leah took another sip of her drink, "I know, but the hospital has rules, and Charlie's technically not Joey's family. Joey has a...ok seriously do you wanta explain to me how in the world Joey has a husband? I know things change and your sister's living proof of that. But I wouldn't have thought Joey would be the type to run away from Charlie and get married to the first guy she meets."

Ruby shook her head, "If only it was that simple. Joey and Nathan have been married for nearly five years--" Leah nearly dropped her coffee, a few splashes slip onto her shirt, "Five years? But Charlie and Joey were..." "Nice reaction with the coffee, that's pretty much how we reacted when we found out. Joey and Nathan were separated back when Charlie and Joey were together. From the sounds of it they have been for ages. Charlie didn't know about it as Joey never told her, so that really put a kibosh on an immediate reconciliation," Ruby explained. "Wow I'm still in shock over this. How did Charlie react when she found out?" Leah questioned.

"Oh you know good ol' Charlie – shook Nathan's hand, invited him to dinner, pretended not to care. Then broke down when Joey confirmed that she was really married. Joey talked her 'round a little when she explained that she and Nathan are separated, and are looking into a divorce. Aden spent some time with Joey, and it seemed like all they needed was some time to work through things. Rebuild their trust. There's hardly much point denying they're still holding a torch for one another. But then all this stuff with Robbo happened..." Ruby trailed off, sick of the thoughts of what Robbo had done to Joey. _I didn't even see how bad she looked when Charlie found her. I can't imagine how terrifying that was. Having your soul mate's life in your hands. They better lock that bastard up for decades after all the pain and suffering he's caused to my family. _Ruby smiled.

"You ok?" Leah asked, "Because you were talking about Robbo now you're all smiling. What'd I miss?" Ruby shrugged, "Nothing, I was just thinking about all the pain Robbo had caused my family. It feels kinda weird still considering Joey as my family. I mean when her and Charlz got together I completely wigged, but then I got to know Joey as like a second sister. Then she took off, and now she's back and her and Charlie are in this warped place of not being able to move forward because other things keep getting in the way." Leah nodded, "Sounds very familiar to their time together when they were living with us. Other things getting in the way." "What you mean like Charlie's resistance to her attraction to Joey? Robbo? A good wigging out by me? Brett? Hugo? The entire...okay maybe just small minority of the Summer Bay community? Life? Wow I'm surprised after all that, they've made it this far."

"Well things are different now. I mean they both escaped the drama that is The Bay. Charlie's out of the closet and comfortable with who she is. All her friends support her. Especially you. And ok so there's the whole husband and nearly tortured to death things but I think they can make it through all that and be together," Leah insisted. "You really think that?" Charlie interrupted. "Hey Charlz, what are you doing up? I thought Rach told you to rest for a few hours. Get your strength back before you can see her," Ruby stood up. "I can't sleep properly, I miss her. I need to hold her. Just make sure that she really is alive. That she hasn't given up on me," Charlie walked over to her baby sister, hugging her. "C'mon now, Joey never gave up on you. Seriously for over two years, and she's still hopelessly in love with you. Dunno why, you're a ginormous pain in the butt, but she is. I know she turned her back on you two years ago when she refused to come back to Summer Bay and you. But things have changed. I know you can make this work. You just need to give her time," Ruby advised.

"Well we nearly run out of time when Robbo nearly killed her. I don't want to waste anymore. But here I am, not able to even see her until she wakes up because she has family. And I'm not it," Charlie cried. "Just be patient. Trust me when she wakes up, we'll take her back to our place and stitch her back together and make sure she'll never left you or us ever again," Ruby suggested. "Thanks Rubes. But what if she won't come with us, so we can look after her? What if she wants to go back to her tiny little apartment, and let her husband take care of her? He had no problem not letting me be the first to see her. And again the whole _husband thing _means he's all legally entitled to be the one to look after her. What if she chooses him over me?" Charlie asked. "Then maybe you should do what Ruby told you to do two and a half years ago," Leah interrupted, "Fight for her! Don't let her go. Be there for her, support her, don't leave her side. She needs to learn to trust you again, so this is your chance. To be who she needs. Show her how much she means to you."

Ruby nudged Charlie on the shoulder. "She's right you know. We both are. You didn't take my advice last time I told you that. You ran after her...and told her she left her I-pod Charlz. Surely you can do better than that." "Maybe if I had of done a better job last time she wouldn't be lying in that bed right now. She'd be with me," Charlie cried. Leah held out her hand, with some tissues from her purse. "Well then go and make sure that when she wakes up, there's no reason for her to not want you to be there." "What about Rachel? She said I can't visit her yet," Charlie pointed out. "Break the rules. You've done it before. Just go in there, and be with her. We'll be waiting when you come back," Ruby told her as she hugged her big sister. Charlie nodded. _Break the rules. I should've done this a long time ago. I need to fight for her. And I can't do this here. I need to be by her side. I need to be the one to pull her through this._

Charlie slowly made her way towards Joey's room, careful to check that Rachel wasn't hanging around the room. The coast was clear, and as she walked up to Joey's room, she passed a trolley that had several bunches of flowers on it from the gift shop. Taking a second, she grabbed one rose. Clutching it by the stem she slipped open the door to Joey's room. Without making a sound, she stood there taking in the scene. _God why did that monster have to do that to you? Why couldn't I get to you in time? I should have known something was wrong when you didn't turn up to meet me the other night. I should have picked you up for our non-date. That way he wouldn't have had the chance, he wouldn't have...I know my Joey and she would never blame me for this...but it doesn't stop the guilt I feel. The guilt that'll always be with me. Why couldn't I save you? You were the one that saved me._

Charlie stood there silently, wanting nothing more than to rush into Joey's arms and tell her to wake up. _You have to wake up Jo, you don't have any other options here. I'm not going to lose you twice. _But Nathan was sitting there quietly, beside Joey's bed. He was holding her hand. He was so focused on Joey, he never heard the door open and Charlie enter. Charlie was about to interrupt, when she heard Nathan talking to Joey. "C'mon Jo. You need to wake up. You don't have a choice in that matter ok? I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Maybe if I had've been a better husband, you wouldn't have left me. Wouldn't have moved to Summer Bay in the first place, met Robbo or... Can't change the past I know, but we can change _our_ future. You gotta wake up Jo. I need you. How am I meant to do this without you? Who am I meant to talk to every night? Tell them about my day. About what's going on in my life. Who's gonna complain everyday that my job is too dangerous? Who's gonna teach me to sail a boat? You promised me a thousand times we'd do that. So I'm gonna hold you to that promise. You never held back from me. You're my best friend Jo...I...I love you."

Charlie listened to him, tears streaming down her face. _He loves her. Like I love her. I can't keep fighting for her. I can't keep putting my heart on the line, and let her just leave me. She won't choose between us. She'll be too afraid to choose between Nathan and me. But she has to make a choice. We can't keep putting each other through this. How can I possibly get her to make a decision? I can't take this anymore, this pounding in my chest. How do I expect Joey to make a decision? And choose me. I wouldn't choose me. I've made so many mistakes. And I'm probably going to make another one now. _Charlie turned around, and exited the room, dropping the flower on her way out. Nathan turned around hearing the noise of the door shutting. He noticed the flower on the floor, and was about to pick it up...when something stopped him. When Joey held his hand. She reached out, not letting go. "Jo? Joey you're awake? Jo that's – stay there baby I'm gonna get a doctor. I love you." Joey opened her mouth slowly, ignoring the shot of pain from her jaw, "Char-Charlie?"


	15. Chapter 15

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Fifteen**

'_Charlie.' _Nathan sighed. _Doesn't matter what I do. Doesn't matter how much I care about her. She'll still care about Charlie more. Doesn't matter if I'm here professing my love to her. One word makes it clear where her heart lies. And it's not with me. I should've guessed a girl like Joey wouldn't be alone for long. Silly of me to think I could just come back, and make our lives fit together. But it's over, I've lost her. Now I need to do the right thing. And stop standing in the way. _Looking into her eyes, "Hey Jo. It's ok. It'll all be ok. Try not to move or talk. I need to go get the doctor. Check you out. Make sure you'll be back to normal soon Jo." Joey nodded tensely, "Ok." _Ok he's right. Not talking or moving seems like a good idea right now. Oh God what happened? Why am I here? I don't remember...'Say goodnight, bitch!' - Robbo. No not again. The pain. I remember now. Everything he did, everything he tried to do. Why me? I can't do this. I can't go through this alone. I need—_

"Joey, its Rachel. Sweetie, can you look at me for a moment? I need to check you over. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she entered the room with Nathan behind her. Joey groaned, "Uh like I was struck by lightning after the psycho tortured me." Nathan smiled slightly, "Still got your sense of humour? But you're only half right. You um remember what happened over the last 24 hours?" Joey nodded slowly. Nathan walked over to her bed, opposite Rachel, and took Joey's hand. "You're gonna be ok. We'll get you through this. You're not alone." "I know," Joey whispered, "Where's Ch-Char-lie?"

Rachel looked at Nathan, "Joey sweetie I believe Charlie's in the waiting room. She's been desperate to see you. Look why doesn't Nathan go find her and tell her the good news that you're awake. I need to run several more tests on you. It will probably be another half hour or so before we're done. You can see Charlie then okay?" Joey tried to smile in agreement. _Half hour? Is it wrong to think that's more torturous then what I've been through today?_ Nathan looked at her, _it's what she wants. _"Sure, I'll go see if I can find her. I'll see you soon." Nathan leant forward and kissed Joey on the forehead.

Nathan walked slowly into the waiting room. He spotted Ruby, Leah and one of the other girls he hadn't been introduced to (Martha) sitting there chatting away. Interrupting their conversation, he informed them "Joey just woke up." Ruby jumped out of her seat, "Is she ok? How bad is she hurting? What does she remember? What did she say when she saw Charlie?" _Wow guess the whole rambling questions rant thing is genetic. _"We're hoping she's gonna be ok. Rachel's doing some tests on her now. She probably looks half as bad as she feels. She looks really bad. She remembers it all or most of it anyway. We're gonna help her through it." "And what about Charlie? How did she cope seeing Joey?" Martha inquired. "Whatta you mean? I didn't see Charlie. I mean I thought I heard someone at the doorway standing there before Joey woke up. I guess I kinda forgot about it what with Joey waking up. That's why I'm out here. Rachel said I should tell Charlie she can see Joey in a half hour or so. Once the doctors are done with all their tests."

Ruby looked at him strangely. "But Charlie was here with me and Leah ten minutes ago and we convinced her to go see Joey. If she took off without seeing Joey properly, where is she? And why did she take off? She was happy when she decided to go see Joey. What changed that she wouldn't even go in the room?" Nathan hung his head, "She probably heard me." "Heard you say what?" Leah asked him. "It didn't mean how it probably sounded to Charlie," Nathan tried to justify. "Well what the hell would Charlie have thought _it_ meant? Whatever _it _is," Ruby demanded. _Why can't my sister just win her back and be happy? _Nathan sighed, "I was kinda telling Joey I love her." "You what!?" all three girls screeched. "Ok I know I get it. Bad call. But it wasn't what you think it was," he stammered. "And what exactly do you think that we think it was?" Martha asked, not even sure if that was a proper sentence.

Nathan looked at the three girls, Charlie's best friends. "Look I appreciate that you guys want to support both Charlie and Joey. And being the husband you think I'm standing in the way. I get that. But I should really try explaining this to Charlie. She's the one stuck in the middle of this. And she's the one that needs to hear this. Any idea where she might've gone?" "She's outside. Sitting on one of the benches crying," Angelo informed them, walking up to the group. "Is she ok?" Ruby demanded. "She looked pretty upset, so whatever you have to say to her, better not make her feel any worse or you're a dead man," Angelo said as he glared at Nathan.

"I'm gonna go see her. I'll see you in a little while. Excuse me ladies, and Jerk," he added as he walked past Angelo. "Try to do the right thing, and that's what I get," Angelo whinged. "Angelo shut up already. No one cares. If you wanted to do the right thing for Charlie you'd stay away from her," Martha suggested. Angelo was defeated, "Guess you're right. And now I hate to admit it, but I guess me and Captain Cardboard have something in common." "And what would that be?" Leah queried. "Knowing that we'll never win back the girl of our dreams. Because the girls we love are in love with one another."

Nathan walked outside the hospital, with two cups of coffee in hand. _Charlie and I haven't really talked much about our feelings for Joey so if we're going to do this we'll do this properly. Drinking coffee, first step to honesty. _Spotting Charlie sitting on one of the benches in front of him, he walked up to her. "Mind if I join you?" Charlie looked up at him, wiping away her tears, and nodded. Passing Charlie one of the cups, he was astonished when she accepted it. _Good start so far, she's not kicking my ass. Or maybe she just really likes her coffee, which would be wrong because this is bad hospital instant type coffee. _Breaking the silence, Nathan revealed, "Joey's awake." "She is? Really?" Charlie said hopefully, before starting to get up. Nathan pulled her back, "She is. But she's gonna be with Rachel for another half hour or so before she'll be ready for visitors. I know you want to be with her right now but they need to do some more tests make she'll be alright. Make sure she won't die on us."

Charlie sat back down, "She nearly did that to us last night. Don't really think I could cope going through that again. Is she going to be ok?" Nathan shook his head, "I wish I knew. I'm not sure. Physically I think she'll be back on her feet in a few days maybe a week. But emotionally..." "She'll pull through this. She has to. She's done it before. She got through this the first time he attacked her. We'll get her through this again," Charlie convinced herself. Nathan sipped his coffee, "No _we_ won't." Charlie looked at him, "What do you mean? We're not gonna help her. Bloody right we are! She needs us!" "No she doesn't need _us_. She needs you. Just you," Nathan admitted as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Charlie didn't know what to say. _What can I say? Ever since I found out Joey was married to him, I've wanted Joey to choose me. I've wanted her back. I've wanted Nathan to stop standing in the way. But I know how much he's hurting. Losing Joey, I've been there. And I won't survive going through it again. _"Are you sure? I mean I don't think I'll survive if I think she wants to be with me and she decides she can't be. But if you don't want to talk about this, that's fine. I know how difficult this would be. The possibility of losing her." "There's no possibility about it. I've already lost her. I lost her a long time ago when I told her to choose between me and her job way back when. I know you heard me. Ruby told me you went to see Joey despite what Rachel ordered. I know you were in there when I was telling Joey--"

Charlie stopped him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been there. I should've left. I shouldn't have intruded on your private conversation with her." "Its fine," Nathan told her as he took another sip of coffee, "You had every right to be there with Joey. I shouldn't have stopped you seeing her. I guess a part of me isn't ready to give her up yet. But I need to do the right thing and walk away. Well not walk away _away_. Just take a few steps back, and just be a friend. I was telling her the truth. What you heard - I love Joey. I do. I married her, so there's no question in my mind that a part of me will always love her. But we were young when we got married. We didn't think it through. We didn't know who we really are. We didn't know what love really is. Joey loves you. I sensed that when I first saw you two together. The other week at your place, the way you were looking at one another. But she proved how much she loved you tonight. She said your name..."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "Just after you left. I told her I loved her, and she woke up. She said your name first. I was standing there telling her how I feel, and the first word out of her mouth was Charlie. I'm a big believer in people saying what they really want when they don't realize it. Well what are you waiting for? Get outta here and go get your girl back," he nudged. "Are you sure? If you're not ready to let her go..." "I'm not. But it doesn't change where her heart lies. Now seriously go win her back before this becomes the moment. You know the one decision I'll regret for the rest of my life," Nathan smiled. "Thanks," Charlie said as she kissed him on the cheek, and ran back into the hospital. Charlie didn't stop running until she came to the door of Joey's hospital room. _Well here goes nothing. Can I really win her back?_


	16. Chapter 16

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating K+

_Thanks for your fantastic feedback on the last chapter! _

**Chapter Sixteen**

Charlie stood outside Joey's room, breathing heavily, as she tried to calm down from her run. She looked into the room through the small window in the door. Rachel's in there, Charlie observed, but it looks like she's nearly finished. _Poor Joey. God she looks awful. I want to do this, I want to be strong for her. I just don't know how I'm gonna pull her through this. I hope she wants me to. Last time I was supposed to be supportive, I screwed up and screwed...ugh why did I have to think about that? One of the worst decisions of my life – and there's been a few bad ones. C'mon Buckton stop making excuses and get her back. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't. Easier said than done. _Charlie opened the door, and walked into the room.

Rachel and Joey looked up as she entered. Charlie faked a smile, still hurting from how much pain Joey had suffered. "Hey," was all she could manage. "Hey yourself," Joey replied. "Charlie I'm nearly done here," Rachel told them, "Joey I'm gonna go take these tests down to the lab and should have some results by tonight or tomorrow morning," and at Charlie's panicked expression, "It's nothing to worry about Charlie. I'm just making sure there's nothing we didn't miss." "Thanks Rach," Charlie expressed her gratitude. "It's what I do. Ok well I'll be back later tonight to check on you. So I'll leave you two alone. Don't wear her out too much Charlie, she still needs a lot of rest. Right Joey?" "I'll be fine Rachel. I'll know when I reach my limit and need to sleep." "Good. I'll see you both later," Rachel said as she made her way out of the room, placing Joey's chart at the end of her bed.

"So," Charlie started, "How are you feeling?" Charlie walked over to Joey's bed, sitting down in the chair next to her. Joey tried to smile, "Yeah I'm fine." Charlie took her hand, "You're sweet to try and make me feel better. You're also a terrible liar but sweet. Really how are you?" "I'll be alright eventually. Just in some small amount of pain. The painkillers I'm on are amazing." "I'm so sorry Jo, I never should have let him hurt you. I'll never forgive myself for what he's done to you again," Charlie cried. Joey stroked her hand, "It's not your fault Charlie. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now. You have no idea how thankful I am for you. You saved me again. And I don't want you blaming yourself. It's nobody's fault but Robbo's. Is he...I mean...did he?"

Charlie shook her head, "He's alive. Wish to God he weren't. How is it that people like him get to live on this Earth when others...? Nathan shot him in the kneecap and shoulder. He won't be up or hurting anyone anytime soon. I think Nathan's beating himself up for not being able to kill Robbo when he had the chance." Joey surprised Charlie when she admitted, "I never wanted Robbo dead. I know he's a bad guy and he's hurt me more than I could ever imagine but...death doesn't solve anything. It just makes things harder. Tell Nathan it's ok, that he did the right thing." "You're not like most people Joey. Kinda lov--like that about you," Charlie blushed, "So did Rachel say when you'll be able to get out of here?"

Joey smiled at Charlie's slip up, "Yeah in a day or two. I'll probably need to stay in Summer Bay for a few days, so I can come back here for checkups. I could always go back to the City for them, but I'd kinda prefer to stick with Rachel. You know how much I hate hospitals but it's not half as bad with Rachel helping me. Plus I gotta get used to using one arm what with this one being in a cast. Then I'll be right to move back...home." "Home huh? Well um while you're here in the Bay you should stay with Leah. She's living with Roman now, but she's asked me to stay with her til I go back...Rubes and Aden are also here staying at Nicole's but I think they need to go back to the City tomorrow. They want to stay here for you but they can't afford the time away from work or uni."

Joey nodded, "That's ok. I understand. Wouldn't expect them to put their life on hold for me. That's nice of Leah to offer us a place to stay while I'm here. What about you? Are you sure you can afford to stay here? You've got an important job to get back to as well. I'll understand if you need to--" Charlie shook her head, and continued to hold Joey's hand, "I'm not going anywhere without you. Job be damned. I've worked non-stop since I got to the city...or uh since I lost you the first time – I think I'm due some serious time off to help you back on your feet. My job may be important to most people but I think you're more important to me. I realized that when I nearly lost you last night. I really should have realized it when you left the first time, but I was too confused by my feelings to realize that I really had made the biggest mistake of my life." Joey sighed. _Back to this again huh? I know we can't move forward unless we discuss it but it just brings back more painful memories. _"You mean sleeping with Hugo and lying to me about it?"

Charlie shook her head, "No. That was pretty much one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. But I made an even bigger one when you found out. I didn't stop you from walking away. I lost you because I was too afraid to admit to everyone how I really feel about you. I won't do it again. I lost you once. I never want to go through that again. You mean everything to me. Two years apart and I always knew exactly who my soul mate is. Nothing changed. I might have been with Angelo for a while, but it was only because I was too afraid of being alone. But every morning I woke up with the same thought on my mind – 'Is today the day I'll find my Joey again?' When you found out about my betrayal I didn't do enough to win you back. But I'll do whatever it takes now. Doesn't matter how long it'll take. I screwed up when I let you go and I promise you I'm not a big enough fool to do it again. I love you Joey...I just thought you should know."

"Charlie I uh--" Joey started. "No wait. I know it's a lot to put on you. You don't need to say anything. You can just think about it for a while. I should probably let you rest for a while so I'll just--" "Charlie! Shut up," Joey shook her head. "Right sorry," Charlie blushed. "I understand the pain you've been through because I went through it as well. When we were together I trusted you more than I've ever trusted anyone. And then you went and broke my heart. When we first got together well even long before that when I knew I had feelings for you I kept pressuring you too much. I pushed too hard, and I understand why you broke and felt the need to prove that you weren't gay. The time apart from you has made me realize that.

You need to stop thinking that you didn't do enough to win me back because I was so broken that I don't think you could've done anything to make it feel better. Maybe I should've given you a chance. Maybe I shouldn't have left without finding out if we could fix our problems. But I did leave, and we both need to live with the consequences of our actions. When I bumped into you last week everything came rushing back. I was so confused about the possibility of falling back under your spell that I lied to you about Nathan, about my past. I couldn't handle...you not handling it. Then all this stuff with Robbo happened, and all I wanted was for you to come in and rescue me with your big hero complex. And you did eventually. I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again, that we wouldn't have the chance to try and put everything behind us and see if we have some kind of a future together. But now I'm here and..."

"And do you want to see if we have a future together? No pressure. You know where I stand. So now I'm kinda curious to know where you think we stand," Charlie told her. "Where we stand right now, you being here with me is good for now. I need time Charlie. I can't just go back to the way things were before when we together. I want to take things slow, but I want to see if we can re-build our trust first. I can't just give up on us. There's no way I could live with myself if I didn't give us that chance." Charlie smiled happily, "Really? You really want to give this a shot? I know I know, slow. I can take this slow. But as long as we're not moving backwards then I'm happy. So just so I'm clear on this whole 'taking things slow' does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you?" Joey giggled, "I think that can be arranged." Charlie grinned and leant forward, leaning into Joey's lips slowly but passionately. Joey kissed her back but pulled back, "Ow."

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Charlie asked concerned. Joey stroked her hand on Charlie's face, "No. The psycho who kidnapped me hurt me. That was just kinda a reminder. It's ok really. But I guess this proves I was right, we should take this slowly. Thanks for being so understanding," Joey told her. "Anything to be a part of your life. So you don't have to answer this but when you said after you're discharged and back on your feet you were gonna go home..." Charlie hesitated, but Joey nodded for her to go on. "Well it's just you never exactly stated where home was. Did you mean your apartment or...It's just with your injuries I think you're gonna need some support and..." "Charlz, sweetie, my home is wherever you are," Joey smiled then yawned. "Think you need some sleep. Then we can talk about you maybe moving in with us. I'll let you--"

Joey grabbed her hand, "Stay here. With me tonight." Charlie grinned, "Of course. You sleep. I'll be right here in this torture device of a comfy chair." Joey grinned, suppressing another yawn, "We can't have that. C'mon lie here next to me." Joey motioned for Charlie to slip into the bed next to her. Without another word, Charlie joined her, wrapping her body around Joey and putting all her doubts of a future without Joey out of her mind. _We can do this, taking things slow. Whatever it takes to win her back completely. We've got a lot of work to do but she's worth it._


	17. Chapter 17

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating K+

_Thanks for your latest comments everyone. JSCO81 you know my story too well - yep there's another twist in the story lol! Just don't hate me ok?_

**Chapter Seventeen**

_One week later._

"You ready?" Charlie looked over at Joey as she helped her get out of the car. "Are you kidding me? Final doctors check up here with Rachel then you and I are off back to the City this arvo? Hell yes! I so can't wait to get out of here! I mean I love the Bay and all but there are just too many great and bad memories here it's a little overwhelming," Joey admitted. "You sure you'll be right to come back home? Maybe you're pushing it too far? Don't you think Rachel wants to do a few more checkups on you? Make sure those wounds are healing well?" Charlie looked at Joey as they walked into the entrance of the hospital. "Charlie seriously I just wanta get outta here! I'm fine. I feel fine. Rachel will also tell you I'm fine. We're leaving this arvo so once we get this over with we can go back to Leah's and get our stuff packed like we planned. Don't make me tell you twice Buckton!" Joey frowned at Charlie wondering why she was trying to delay their return to the City. _Wasn't it just last week she couldn't wait to get me out of the hospital and back to our lives? _

The girls stood in the hallway of the hospital. "I know I just liked spending time with you here and going back to the City means going back to the reality that is our lives," Charlie explained. "Oh c'mon Charlie we both have another week off work what's going to be so different in the City to what we've been doing here every day? Seriously you haven't left my side since I got out of the hospital and we've spent our entire time getting to know one another again," Joey smiled. "Getting sick of me are you?" Charlie giggled. "Not quite yet," Joey smirked. "Wait you're not seriously considering going back to work so soon after we get back? Surely you need more time for your ribs and arm to heal? Not to mention the emotional part you still need to get through," Charlie told her.

"I know but I'm dealing. And you're helping with that, and the time off has been good but I can't afford to lose my job now. Before you say anything, no my boss isn't going to fire me if I don't return to work straight away. But I can't just sit around forever. Besides unlike your job, working in retail means I can get away with working with a broken arm. Get to spend all my time behind the register, no more stocking shelves. Now are you going to stand there forever or are we going in to see Rachel so we can get a move on back home?" "But we should wait until Leah and Roman come home tonight, so we can say--" Charlie started, and Joey concluded, "Say what? Thank you for looking after us. Thanks for putting up with us for the last week. Charlie we already said all that to them this morning, so stop making excuses. We're going back today. No buts." Charlie sighed, "Haven't changed a bit have you Joey?" Charlie pointed out sweetly, starting to walk with Joey towards the waiting room. "Admit it, isn't it why you love me?" "Maybe," Charlie beamed.

They spotted Rachel up ahead, who greeted them. "Hey girls. Joey, how are you feeling? Still not quite used to your arm being in the sling?" Joey nodded, "That obvious huh? Plus the cast is really starting to itch. It's a bit of an adjustment." "Well come into my office, and after a quick check up you two will be on the way back to the City. Leah told me you're going back today," Rachel said as they walked into her office. "Well if someone doesn't get packed then we won't be," Joey told her. "Hey c'mon I want to get back home. I just don't want to stop living in this bubble we've been in since," Charlie confessed. "Stop worrying about the future so much. You can't keep protecting me from everything." "She's right you know Charlie. Now Joey onto your check up," Rachel said.

An hour later, the two girls were packing their bags into Charlie's car, or more specifically Charlie was and Joey was trying to help one-handed. "See, told you Rachel would tell you I'm fine. Now no more excuses. Let's get out here," Joey insisted. "Wow I finally get it. Why you can't wait to get back home. You can't wait for your little 'Welcome Home Party,'" Charlie realized. "Ha! You wish. That's probably what I'm least looking forward to. I'm surprised you're not on my side. I mean it's only going to be us, Rubes, Aden, and Nathan. You are okay with him being there right? I mean he's still my best friend. I just don't want to have to..." Joey said sadly. "You don't want to choose. I get it. It's like me choosing between you and Ruby. I understand. Really," Charlie convinced her.

Joey smirked, "I'd win hands down wouldn't I?" Charlie giggled, "Don't let Rubes find out. No seriously I know that right now what you need is your friends around you. Help you get through this." "Exactly, I just don't want things to be more awkward between us. And if you ever feel jealous or insecure about us, or Nathan, you know you can talk to me. I know you're not quite as thrilled about taking things slow, but it's been good between us this week. Just hanging out, getting to know one another, before jumping straight into anything and screwing up again. I don't want any mistakes this time, so I don't want any pressure or expectations. It's worth it to make this feel right for both of us," Joey replied. "I know you're right. Rushing back in would probably be a big mistake. Things have changed in our lives, and we need to see if we can you know fit those pieces back together into each others' lives. I'm not jealous about Nathan and you anymore. I know he doesn't have a chance with _my girl. _And you're right we need to be completely honest with each other if this is going to work. Besides didn't you say Nathan was bringing someone to the party today? See maybe he's moving on? You should be happy for him," Charlie smiled.

Charlie shut the boot of the car, and the two girls got into the vehicle. Charlie started up the engine, and headed down the driveway, and out of the town. "I am happy for him. He deserves to be happy like I am. But he was just so damn secretive about who he was bringing. I feel wrong about being the typical soon-to-be-ex-wife and possibly judging whoever she is, but I feel like it's my right as the best friend to make sure he doesn't make a bad decision." "Well it's a good thing you made the right decision. Right I mean Nathan is okay with us?" Charlie questioned. "Yes. He's happy I'm happy. I'm glad he approves of you. Just makes things easier. Oh and I spoke to Morag last night like you suggested about my pending divorce. She's going to forward the papers we need to sign to your place in the next few days," Joey told her.

Charlie smiled, "Good. Means I can stop feeling so wrong about having feelings for a _taken woman._" "Please there's nothing wrong about any feelings you might have for me. It's hardly like I'm a married girl having an affair. Oh wait it is kinda like that isn't it. Maybe we should put any serious reconciliation on hold until I'm legally divorced?" Joey giggled seductively. "Please like you can control your feelings or actions. I've seen you all week long checking me out. You can't wait to get back home to my place, and take advantage of me," Charlie chuckled. "Whatever you say Charlz! Now put your foot on it and let's get home," Joey suggested. "Sounds good to me," Charlie agreed.

Two hours later, the girls arrived back to Charlie's apartment. They'd had a fun time laughing, singing, and just plain old having a fun time all the way back to reality. Now standing outside the apartment, Charlie sat their bags down on the ground in front of them. Taking Joey by the waist, she stood behind her with her arms around her, Charlie whispered in her ear, "So you ready?" Joey smiled, pulling Charlie closer to her, "Not really but I guess life just keeps going on. Can't stop it. Kinda something I kept saying to myself, trying to convince myself that maybe one day I'll be back here. In your arms." "Well now you don't have to convince yourself. Because unless I'm having the best dream in the world, this is all real," Charlie smirked.

"Well then that's kinda weird that we're having the same dream. Guess you're right, this is real," Joey replied. "And is that okay with you?" Charlie sweetly asked. "Never going to stop asking that huh? I'm happy with how things are going. Let's just see where it takes us," Joey told her. Charlie pulled out of the embrace, "Okay. No more pushing...for like a day. C'mon let's get inside, and see where it takes us." Joey turned around facing Charlie, and leaned forward lightly kissing her on the corner of her mouth, then pulled back. "Did that just totally confuse the situation more?" _What you mean because that's the most intimate we've been since the hospital a week ago? _Charlie shrugged, "I know where we stand. All I want to say is that I don't want to live my life with regrets. I have enough for one lifetime. And I'm not gonna make anymore. When you're ready to trust me, you'll know. C'mon we can't keep these good people waiting forever." Charlie took Joey's good hand, and slung her two small bags over her other shoulder.

Walking in the door, they heard voices in the living room. Charlie gripped Joey's hand tighter. Entering the living room, Joey barely had a chance to notice Aden and Ruby sitting comfortably on the couch before she was attacked in a massive hug from a stranger. _Wait not stranger! No way. What in the world is she doing here? _Joey hugged the girl back, letting go of Charlie's hand, disappointing the older girl, as she watched this strange chick hug her girl. _That's right, my girl! _Finally released from the hug, Joey pulled back, "What the hell? When did you get here?" "Pretty much now. I know I shoulda called but wanted to surprise you. So here I am. I missed you SIL," the girl told her.

By this time everyone was staring at the pair. Joey giggled, "Wow this certainly is a surprise! I can't believe you're here. OMG SIL I miss been called that!" Charlie cleared her throat, "Um Jo, who's ah...I'm confused here. Who or what is SIL?" The two girls turned to her, saying together: "S.I.L. – Sis-In-Law." "Oh," Charlie responded, "That's ah...great." Joey suddenly realized how rude she'd been ignoring Charlie. "Charlz I'm so sorry. Charlie this is Sam, a good friend from high school, Nathan's slightly older sister, and my favourite...well okay only Sister-In-Law. Sam this is my friend Charlie. C'mon why don't we all sit down? We've got so much to catch up on." Charlie hesitated at the entrance to the room, watching Sam grab Joey's hand and lead her over to the couch where she greeted Nathan, Aden, and Ruby. _Sam? Why do I feel like I've heard about her before? This is just so weird. I'm sure Joey's never mentioned her...Oh crap! Sam as in Nathan's sister? Sam as in Joey's first major girl-crush? Oh crap!_


	18. Chapter 18

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

_And the drama continues..._

**Chapter Eighteen**

Charlie sat down with the group and watched silently as Joey and Sam continued on with their conversation, catching up over what's been going on the past three or four years. She struggled to maintain with the flow of the conversation, the two girls seemed to have their own way of talking non-stop, babbling about everything and only stopping to giggle at something funny the other one said. Charlie was surprised when it appeared Ruby and Aden had no problems following their conversation and continued to join in, while Charlie felt left out...again. _Why again? Do you hate me that much? It's bad enough her husband shows up, now this. Her first kinda-sorta-unofficial girlfriend? Are you serious? Not only that but 'friend'? Joey introduced me as her 'friend'? I know 'girlfriend' is sort of a loose term to describe me but 'friend'!? Am I allowed to be hurt by that? Things were going great, well starting to be, then wham back to reality! A reality that keeps pushing me. Is this meant to be funny? Plus she's pretty. Of course she's pretty if she's the first girl Joey ever fell for, but..._

Charlie stared at Sam for a small while – Sam is tall, brunette like her brother but with several of these edgy pink tresses of hair flowing under the top layer, blue eyes, tanned and just plain gorgeous. _With the exception of the pink layers – Joey certainly has a type. Wonder if I'm the only one that's realized that? And this pretty girl is still here, sitting next to Joey, and holding her hand. Is this some kind of nightmare? Am I going to wake up soon...preferably naked and in Joey's arms? Ok maybe not quite yet. _Charlie tried to pay attention to their conversation, and then when she found a few seconds of silence, she interrupted and offered to get everyone some drinks. _Anything to escape from this just for a minute._

After everyone had made their orders, Charlie walked into the kitchen to get everything. Ruby startled her when she snuck up behind her, "So tell me Sis? What's going on?" Charlie opened the fridge, looking at Ruby, "What do you mean? You think something's going on?" "Well duh doesn't take a genius Charlz!" Ruby replied. _Great, so I'm not the only one who can see that there might be something going on with..._Charlie's thoughts were interrupted when Ruby continued. "Well c'mon out with it! You and Joey, spill the beans on what's going on there?" _Oh right she means that 'something that's going on.' _"Not much to tell Rubes," Charlie admitted. "Ok you know what? I respected you when you two were still in Summer Bay, and refused to tell me what's going on because you didn't want me to get my hopes up. But now you're back, and I'm practically dying here to know. So you and Jo?"

Charlie shook her head, "There's honestly not much to tell Ruby." Ruby cocked her eyebrow, "Not much to tell. Seriously? That's what you're going with? You two spent an entire week together in the Bay – and ok I get it Joey is injured so I'm guessing it didn't go where...you know what not finishing that sentence – and you're seriously telling me nothing at all happened between you?" Charlie grabbed the drink bottles, and started pouring out the drinks into some glasses. "Rubes I don't know what to tell you. We're friends...with the possibility of more. I don't know what we are. She's forgiven me, so that's a start, but...we still have a lot to work through. I still need to gain her complete trust and we just spent the entire time hanging out, getting to know each other again in the 'friend' kinda way. I know you expected more but we're not back together...officially anyway. We're just...friends." "What's with the over-use of the word 'friend'? 'Cause you and Joey? Not friends, never have been, never will be. Trust me you'll see," Ruby said proudly.

Charlie sighed, "I'm sorry Rubes it's just...complicated. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. It always has been complicated between us. And you're right, we're not friends, well not really. I just I dunno maybe that's what Joey thinks we are." "And what gave you that impression? I saw you talking outside, with your arms around her, and walking inside holding hands. I don't think Joey could ever consider you a 'friend' Charlie," Ruby told her. "Well it's how she introduced me. What else am I supposed to think?" Charlie said defeated. "Ok you lost me again Charlz. Introduced you to who?" Charlie put down the bottle, "To Sam." "Sam? Yeah so what? Joey hasn't seen her since her high school/happily-married-to-Nathan days, she probably didn't want to scare the poor girl. Besides they get along so well as sisters, it'd be a surprise if Sam wasn't disappointed that Joey and Nathan are getting a divorce."

Charlie sighed, leaning against the table, "It's more than that Rubes." Ruby walked over to her, grabbing one of the glasses to take a drink, "More than what? Huh? Charlz talk to me." Charlie rolled her eyes, "Look maybe I'm just totally over-reacting again but...I feel like...it's all happening again." "What's all happening again?" Ruby asked completely confused. "Just when I think me and Joey are really starting to get a handle on our relationship and make a proper go of it...God it's like Nathan all over again! Only with...pink hair and breasts!" Ruby nearly choked on the mouthful of coke she had just swallowed. "What the hell are you...? Wait what? Joey and Sam? No way are you serious?" "Well they were never actually together. Joey didn't allow herself to get involved with Sam because of Nathan but...she was the first girl Joey fell for," Charlie explained.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything now. They're friends. Besides it doesn't matter who the first girl Joey fell for is, all that matters is the last girl she fell in love with, and that's you Charlie," Ruby tried to reassure her. "You really think...I mean what if Joey..." "God you really like to make drama out of nothing. Sam and Joey are friends, you're the girl she wants to be with. Ok I get you're confused about what's really going on with you two but...you just need to keep fighting for her Charlie. Every day you need to fight. Every relationship is the same. If it's worth fighting for, you continue to do that every day. You don't just sit back and let life happen. So stop pouting in here and give Joey a reason to stay here with you. Am I gonna have to give you this speech every time you and Joey have any kinda problems?"

Charlie stood up straight, with a new sense of confidence, "You're right. God why do I keep doing this to myself? Why do I have so many doubts?" Ruby shrugged, but told her big sister honestly, "Maybe you don't want to get hurt again. Maybe there's a small part of you that keeps holding back because you don't want to go through the pain of losing her again. But Charlie, if you don't keep on fighting for her...you're gonna lose her anyway." "When did you become so smart?" Charlie asked her. "Eh right about the time you became so dumb. I'm kidding," Ruby joked, then frowned, "Not that this has any affect on Joey and you but do you know if Nathan you know...knows about Sam and Joey?" Charlie shook her head, "No. Joey never told him when she started having feelings for Sam, and I doubt very much Sam would've told her brother just before he invited her to Joey's 'Welcome Home' party."

"Good. Sorry I know it's bad of me, but I just had this bad feeling for like a second that maybe he invited her to get under your skin. But you're right. The way him and Sam were acting before you got here, there's no way it would be that. Guess Joey's got another person she needs to be honest with," Ruby pointed out. "Should I push her about telling Sam or be patient?" Charlie asked. Ruby smiled, "I'm gonna leave that up to you. But if you push, don't push too hard okay." "Thanks Rubes." "Hey what's going on in here? I thought you were getting drinks, not gossiping," Nathan said as he entered the room, "Duh sorry am I interrupting?" Charlie smiled at him, "No course not." Ruby made a smooth exit back to the living room, leaving the two alone. Nathan pointed at one of the drink bottles, "You mind? Sorry was getting pretty thirsty. Those girls certainly talk a lot. So are you like okay with me been here and all?" "Sure it's fine. Long as you're okay with...you know Joey and me." "It's cool," Nathan decided, "So does that mean I should congratulate you on getting back together or is there a reason you're hiding out here? Heard Ruby saying something about not pushing too hard." "It's nothing. I just...it's just that Sam..."

"Hey am I missing out on anything? Everyone keeps disappearing on me?" Joey strode into the room, wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist. Nathan saw the look on Charlie's face, "It's all good Jo. Charlz and I are getting along great." Joey looked up at Charlie, "Well look at you two being all grown-up and mature. Hey look I know its short notice but I was thinking about going out to dinner with Sam tonight. You two interested?" _Wait us two? And Joey and Sam? This is not going to end well, _Charlie thought. "Uh I guess. What about--?" "Aden's working and Ruby's gotta study. So it's just us. We could go down to that Italian restaurant you talked about Charlie." _Not a good idea, not a good idea. _"Sure. If you don't mind I'll just clean up quickly first. Give me ten minutes?" Charlie asked. "No problems I'll just go tell Sam," Joey kissed Charlie on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Nathan looked at Charlie, "Is there a reason why I'm thinking this is a bad idea?" "Nate don't ask questions you don't want answers to," Charlie joked. "Well that's reassuring," he remarked. Charlie walked upstairs to her room. _Don't make a big deal of this. It's just dinner with an old friend of Joey's. __It's not a big deal, everyone has a past and an ex. _It'll be...fun. God don't screw this up Charlz!


	19. Chapter 19

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Nineteen**

The four semi-friends sat seated at a nice table outside a boutique Italian restaurant. Charlie looked at Joey and Sam, who were seated opposite her, uncomfortably. _Still with the hand-holding thing! And Joey doesn't even seem to notice how much this is hurting me. Or she doesn't care as much as she should. _Sam faced Charlie, finally including her in their conversation, "So um...ah..." "Charlie," Charlie re-introduced herself. "Riiiight. Charlie, Joey here tells me you work with Nate. What's that like?" Charlie glanced over at Nathan, "Yeah its good. We haven't worked together long but I think he'll make a really good cop one day." "See Nate, told you picked a good job," Sam told her younger brother. "Thanks sis." Sam turned back to Joey, "So what's going on with you and Nate? I know you two separated for a while, but I don't get it...you're both here so how come you're staying at um...Charlie's now?"

Joey sighed not sure what was the right way to answer the question. She looked at Nathan who nodded – _It's up to you what you say. _"Well um Sam, Nathan and I are actually taking a break...sort of a permanent one. We're getting a divorce." "Wait what the hell? Are you serious? Nate why didn't you tell me? I didn't think this whole separation thing meant it was over for good," Sam said stunned. "Sorry Sammy, but it's real. We've changed, not the same people we were back then," Nathan explained. "And you aren't even going to try and salvage this?" "We're salvaging our friendship. That's the important part," Joey told her. "Gotta say didn't see this coming. Aww I'm gonna miss my SIL," Sam said. "Hey I never said I was going anywhere. We can still be friends, Sammy." "Good, 'cause I don't want you to go anywhere, I've missed enough already. So tell me Jo does this mean you're single now?" Sam asked cutely.

Joey looked at Charlie while trying to decide what to tell Sam. _Should've expected this sooner or later. I don't know if I'm ready. Sam's one of my closest friends. Years back I almost revealed my feelings for her. Now I'm confused...I'm looking at her and Charlie...and I'm totally confused. Can I have feelings for both of them? _Turning back to Sam, Joey simply admitted, "It's complicated." Taking a few seconds, she dared a look at Charlie. _She's hurting. I know her well enough. She has her head down, trying to cover her eyes with her hair. God what have I just done? _"Always complicated with you Jo," Sam noted, "I mean what's with the broken arm? And the cut above your eye? What the hell did you do? Fall down the stairs, trip over and hit your head against a table, get caught in the middle of one of their cop things?" Joey looked at her unable to answer. _If I can't even be honest about Charlie, how the bloody hell can I possibly explain about Robbo? _Charlie stared at the people at the table, sighing, "She was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Jo what in the world? Who? How? Babe talk to me, what the hell have you been through?" Sam questioned her repeatedly. Joey still couldn't answer, so Charlie continued. "It's my fault. I was meeting Joey for dinner the other week, and she didn't show up. I should've picked her up, but...then this guy Robbo he--" "You _let _Joey get kidnapped? Who the hell are you?" Sam accused. "Sammy don't," Joey warned. Charlie looked at her in disbelief – _That's not what I meant! _"_Let_ certainly wouldn't be the word I'd use but yes maybe if I had've checked up on her then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But it's not my fault _Sammy_." "Don't call me Sammy, I don't know you. Why exactly are you here again? I forget who you are," Sam stated.

"Sis maybe you should calm down and back off a bit alright. Charlie's a good person," Nathan tried to diffuse the situation. "Still don't answer my question Nate. What do you have to do with Joey and why is she staying at your place?" Sam asked directly. _Ok I admit that sounded harsh. Why am I being such a bitch to this girl? I don't even know her. And why is Nate hell bent on stopping me from asking these questions? What is he protecting her from? Oh wait...Nathan and Charlie? No they couldn't...he wouldn't...well they do work together and there's some kind of tension between them...But if that was the case, why is Joey staying with Charlie? Don't tell me she doesn't know. Well if they won't treat Joey like she should be treated, then I'll be the one to do it. _

"Well I'm uh..." Charlie faulted not sure if Joey would deck her for revealing their quasi-relationship. _Just be honest Charlie. _"I'm a friend. Friend of Joey's. And sorta kinda friend of Nathan's." Charlie glanced at Nathan, _I dunno if friend is the right word for him. _While Sam came to her own conclusion after their look, _I knew it! _Charlie finally looked over at Joey. _Is she gonna say anything? Stand up for me? Tell me I'm more than a friend, tell me she loves me. Fight for me...Anything? _Joey felt the tears well up. _God why can't I be honest and fight for her? She did it for me. Now I'm the one that's about to screw everything up. I don't know what to do. Yes you do Joey. _Joey stared at Charlie, taking a sip of her wine, she then leant her hand across the table, gently taking Charlie's hand. "That's not true. Charlie's...not just a friend. She's um...my...girlfriend." Charlie smiled when she said that. _Girlfriend? God that feels so right._

Sam looked at the two of them confused, _hold on I thought... _"Wait huh? You mean 'girlfriend' as in 'girl who's a friend'?" "Not exactly..." Joey started. _I knew it! Well maybe not 'knew it' like I thought it was Nate and Charlie having the affair but I knew Joey wasn't straight. Wow this is even better than I thought! I didn't think for a second I had a chance...and now I do _Sam realized. Sam continued looking at them and Nathan, "So hold on...you and her are...? But I thought Charlie and Nathan...Oh my God Joey Harville are you gay?" Sam said teasingly. Before Joey could answer Charlie interrupted. "Thought me and Nathan what?" Charlie asked. "Oh you know that you two were having the big ol' affair. 'Cause I certainly wouldn't have pegged you for being...Wow this has turned this dinner more interesting. Seriously let me get this straight – Nathan you and Joey were married? But Joey changed teams and is now involved with this one over here? And Charlie and Nate work together?" The three nodded at the questions directed at them. "And the triangle becomes a square," Sam concluded.

Nathan smiled at his sister's rant. _Well she took that news well. Good ol' predictable Sam. Wait square means four people right? _"Ok I know Maths was never my strong point but how does _this_ triangle become a square?" he asked circling his finger to point at Joey, Charlie and himself. Sam and Joey looked at each other, then turned away and took a sip of their drinks. _I should be the one to tell him, _they both thought. Charlie wished she hadn't come. _Great now here I am finally holding Joey's hand in public and I have to listen to them talk about their feelings for one another. Let's just hope those feelings are in the 'past tense.' _Sam cleared her throat, "Well Nate, little brother, I'm...you know how I'm..." _And here I thought officially coming out of the closet to my only family would be easy. Well at least I know he won't freak out. He's a good guy, one who is surrounded by not-so-straight girls. _Sam took another swig of her drink. Setting it down, she looked over at Nathan, "I'm gay."

Nathan stared at her for a moment. _All of them! Now that just ain't right. Isn't there any straight girls left? _"Well I can't say that 'I know' because you never told me but...yeah kinda figured. It's hardly a big secret. Ok so you're gay. What does that have to do with our little _triangle becoming a square?"_ Sam looked over at Charlie and Joey's hands entangled on the table, then at Charlie. _Here's hoping Joey gave her fair warning, otherwise I'm a dead woman. _Before she could say anything, Nathan interrupted. "Oh God don't tell me you have a crush on Charlie! Are you jealous? Is that why you were being such a bitch to her..." He stared at Sam and Joey's guilty faces, "Wait you and Joey? Well when did this happen? You've only been in town a few hours, and I thought you and Charlie were tight Jo...this isn't about your feelings now is it? This is from before...Jo you didn't...I mean I know we had problems but my own sister?"

Joey cringed. _Ok I deserved that. What else is he meant to think? _"No Nate. Absolutely not. It wasn't anything like that. You know I never cheated on you when we were together," Joey told him. Nathan nodded, "Ok sorry I didn't mean to accuse you of…sorry. So if nothing like that happened, do I want to know what did happen between you two?" Joey looked over at Sam. _Wow this is embarrassing. God what am I meant to say? Why did we have to bring this up? What must Charlie be thinking? Probably that I'm a slut who cheated on her partner. I don't know if I can talk about this in front of her. _As if reading her mind, Charlie suddenly spoke up, "Look I'm sorry. This has nothing to do with me so I should probably leave you to it. I shouldn't be here." Joey grabbed hold of her hand, when Charlie tried to let go. "Don't do this. You don't need to leave," she tried to convince her.

"Yes I do Joey. Look I don't want to leave, and I don't want to fight about this. But you need to discuss this with your...family," Charlie told her. _I can't sit here and hear her discuss her feelings for Sam. I've seen the look on her face when she looks at her. Some of those feelings are still there, I know it. She looks at Sam the way she used to look at me, before I messed things up. _"Charlie, I..." _don't know what to say, _Joey thought. "No Joey. I need you to know that I'm not letting you go. I am gonna fight for you if I need to, but you need time to work out what you want. So I'm gonna give you that time." Before Joey could say another word, Charlie got up and walked out.

"Charlie's right," Nathan spoke up, "this – whatever this is – is between you two girls. So I'll see you girls later." "Nate wait," Sam said. "Sorry Sammy, can't help you out on this one this time. You need to work this out yourselves. Just don't do anything stupid." With that, he took off following Charlie down the street. "God this is so messed up," Joey said, "Why did I just let Charlie walk out on me?" Sam slipped her arm around Joey's shoulders, "Hey I'm sensing that whatever issues Charlie has with your relationship, it's not just about me. Maybe you need a little time apart, if you really want to work out things with her." Joey nodded, "Yeah that's what I want. Everything's just so complicated with Charlie. It always has been." "Well I'm here to be your friend. So talk to me. Look whatever there is here...between us, we don't have to discuss it yet. You need some time to work things out with her. Besides you know what, our ride back home just left with those two leaving so..." "So we should get a taxi home soon?" Joey questioned. "So we can get a taxi home – later. First round of cocktails is on me babe. Sound good?" Sam asked. "Surprisingly yes," Joey agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Twenty**

Charlie woke up, slowly opening her eyes watching the sunshine stream through her room. Charlie slowly rolled over, and immediately wanted to go back to sleep. _Joey's not here. Not that we even had a chance to discuss sleeping arrangements, what with everything being turned upside down again. I wish I didn't just expect her to come running back here for me. Why should I? I've never given her a reason to completely trust me. Why does it have to be so complicated? _Getting up, she made her way into the kitchen where Aden was serving up breakfast. "Hey Charlz how was your night out last night with Jo and the others?" Sitting down on one of the bar stools against the bench she replied, "Wouldn't know. Didn't stick around long enough to find out what really happened. Stuck around long enough to realize that Joey still has some kind of feelings for Sam. Didn't want to listen to any more of that. Why can't this just be simple like what you and Ruby have?"

"Maybe because if it was so simple you'd get bored of it. And me and Rubes are hardly simple. Ruby told me about the whole Sam thing after you left. You really think there's something still between them?" he questioned. "I don't know what to believe. I saw the way she looked at Sam, and yes I could sense something there. Joey hated talking about it in front of me, I could tell how uncomfortable she was when they told Nathan about their relationship or whatever it was...is," Charlie explained. "Was," Aden stated, "It's not an 'is.' I've seen the way Joey looks at you Charlie. Trust me, there's no way she's going back on those feelings for you." "I hope you're right. Joey didn't come here tonight and sleep on the couch at all did she?" Charlie asked hopeful. Aden shook his head. "Didn't think so," Charlie sighed, "Guess she's back at her apartment with Nathan and...Sam. Do you think I should go and see her?"

"I think you shouldn't just let her go. And if you need to fight for her, do whatever it takes. Now are you going to stop needing these speeches from all your friends, and just damn well win her back already?" Aden smiled. Charlie laughed, "I am sick of all these speeches. Ok well wish me luck." Charlie got up, and grabbed her bag, just as her phone started ringing. "Great delayed by the annoying ring. Work? You kidding me? It's called a week off for a reason. Charlie Buckton," she answered the phone. A few minutes later she hung up, and walked back to the kitchen. "So anything important? Anything that'll stop you going to see Jo?" Aden asked. Charlie sighed, "Actually it means I have to go see Jo now. That was one of my guys, we got the letter with Robbo's court date appearance for the attack last week. A copy's been sent out to her, but I think she might need a...friend to help her through all this again." "Good. Maybe just don't mention the Robbo thing first, don't want her to think that's the only reason you're there to see her," he suggested. "Cheers Aid. I'll do my best."

Charlie stood in front of Joey's apartment door. _Let's hope she's okay with all this Robbo stuff. I know she freaked out the last time she was meant to appear in court...because Aden told me, as she couldn't tell me about it herself. This time I'm gonna be the supportive one. _After knocking on the door, she stood there for a moment before the door finally opened – revealing a very hung over looking Sam. Sam stood there, squinting from the sun shining outside, and wearing a revealing singlet top and jeans. "It's a little early for a visit don't you think?" Sam commented. "It's 10 o'clock...right sorry to disturb your sleep in. Is Joey here?" Yawning, Sam told her, "She's still asleep. We kinda had a big night after you left. Had a lot to talk about over plenty of drinks." "Yeah I um noticed. So can I go wake her up, I've got some news about Robbo, the guy that um hurt Joey last week," Charlie told her. "I don't really think Joey's up for that," Sam remarked.

"Well I don't care what you think. I'm here for Joey," Charlie insisted. Sam moved in front of the doorway, blocking Charlie from even thinking about entering the apartment. "You know she told me all about you last night. After a couple drinks we were back to the way things were before, two friends telling each other about our lives...and the mistakes we've made." Charlie looked away, "My relationship with Joey is not a mistake and it's got nothing to do with you. Don't think for a second you're gonna use these mistakes I've made to win her back. I guess you blacked out the part where she told you she's forgiven me and we're trying to make a real go of it this time." "No actually I was slightly amused by that part. I mean c'mon with your history you'll be screwing some guy behind her back within the next few days. Makes this so much easier for me," Sam smiled.

"Not that it's any of your business but I've learned from my mistakes and accepted who I am. Doesn't mean I'll make the same mistakes again. And what exactly do you mean by _this_? Winning her back?" Charlie challenged. "Not exactly. What with all the confessing last night of your screw ups, and Joey's inability to forgive you, she'll see this relationship for what it really is. As much as you think she's over it, I'm here to tell you she's nowhere close. You broke her, you had your chance, and you ruined any chance of a happy, _trusting_ relationship between you two, so why don't you do the right thing for once...and walk away?" Sam suggested. "Because I'm not letting her go again. And certainly not unless it's Joey's choice. It's not your decision. So why don't you stand out of my way and let me talk to my girlfriend?" Charlie demanded.

"Make me," Sam challenged, "I care about Joey, and I'm not about to let her get hurt by you again." "Like I told you before, things have changed and I'm never gonna hurt her again. I know you want to be her friend – or well more than that – and I guess I don't have a choice in Joey choosing you as a friend. But I'm not gonna let anything happen between you two. Understand that," Charlie told her. "I'm sorry are you threatening me? Maybe that's not the smartest idea right now." Charlie shook her head, "Why are you doing this? Making things so difficult for me and Joey? You're not going to win her back this way. Now just let me see her...before I make you." Sam stood firm in the doorway, then decided to take a step back, and tried to slam the door shut in Charlie's face. But Charlie was quick enough to stop her, and managed to keep the door open, before walking into the apartment, using some force to shove Sam out of her way gently.

Charlie realized that she'd made a mistake shoving Sam. _Getting into a physical fight with the girl isn't going to help me. _"Sorry I didn't mean to...I just really need to speak to Joey." Sam rolled her eyes, "Apology not accepted. Really great cop you are huh? Could probably have you for assault for that. Way to lose your job. But I'm not that petty. Oh and I told you it's not a good idea to see Jo now. Like I said we had a really big night last night." "Meaning what? You two discussed your feelings you _used_ to have for one another?" Charlie asked getting upset. "Not exactly. Look Joey doesn't know where she stands with you anymore, you might've said last night that you're gonna fight for her. But you didn't you just walked away leaving me to pick up the pieces. And I should probably thank you for making another mistake in your relationship with Joey," Sam remarked. "Meaning you should stay away, and let me work things out with Joey," Charlie insisted.

_Who the hell does this girl think she is? _"You're not getting it Captain Charlz, Joey needed someone last night. And it wasn't you. You had your shot, now move on and let us take our shot. I'm in love with Joey, always have been, and she proved last night that she most certainly has feelings for me. You're not the one that she wanted to be with." Charlie stood there, praying desperately that she could hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. "You and Joey? Last night you..." "Let me put it in a way that you can understand: Even though Nathan didn't come home last night because he wanted to give us some space...I didn't sleep on the couch in this small...one bedroom apartment. And I'm sorry that you're hurting but you made your mistakes and you lost the most amazing girl. Now you need to do the right thing and walk away before you find yourself unable to get over it." Charlie felt the tears fall down her cheeks. _I've lost her. Two years on, and its final now. Now I understand why Joey could never forgive me. I've been cheated on before in the past by boyfriends but this is different. This isn't something I can just get over with a simple apology from Joey. _Without another word Charlie turned around and left the apartment, running across the road to her car.

Sam closed the door of the apartment, turning around she noticed Joey walking out of the bedroom. "Hey how was your relaxing bath?" Joey nodded, "Exactly what I needed to cure my hang over. Who was that at the door?" "Nobody important. Maybe I should give that bath idea a try. Your bed is so uncomfortable," Sam complained. "Right and the couch is just ten times better. Totally regret offering you the bed by the way, should have insisted you took the couch instead of me," Joey sighed. "Hey I said you could join me," Sam laughed. "Yeah that would go over real well with Charlie...you know my girlfriend. Speaking of whom I should probably go see her later today and find out is she forgives me for the awkwardness that was last night's dinner," Joey contemplated. "Yeah I'm sure that'll go well. Maybe you should just take things slow. You were the one that told me when you were together, you put a little pressure on her, and she went off and slept with a guy. Maybe you should just stand back and see where things go," Sam suggested. "Maybe your right. Thanks Sam, least I have someone I can count on." "That's what I'm here for," Sam smiled then asked cheekily, "Now are you sure you don't want to join me in my bath?" "I'm sure," Joey giggled.

_Yes that Sam sure is a sneaky one - just you know leaving out a few minor details...lying to her own advantage._

_And I'm going to leave you hanging there for a while. I'm away on holidays for a week and won't have much Internet access so probably won't be able to do any updates for the next week._

_I was considering finishing this one up before I go away but I'm enjoying writing this story so I hope you don't forget about this little fic while I'm away and I'll update as soon as I get back._

_Cheers for your feedback!_


	21. Chapter 21

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating K+

_I'm back! Thanks all for your feedback and been so patient. I had a fantastic holiday and it certainly gave me some time to think about the next few chapters of this fanfic and I'm really lookin' forward to writing them. Hopefully you'll enjoy them too!_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Joey walked up to Charlie's apartment, hoping to clear up everything between them once and for all. She felt good after spending the day hanging out with Sam, but decided it was time for Nathan to spend some time with his sister while she was in town. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently until Ruby opened the door. "Hey Rubes how are ya?" Joey asked before noticing how upset she looked, "Rubes what's wrong?" Ruby sighed heavily, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off living the life of Sam?" _Huh? Ok what's up with Ruby? _"Living the life of Sam? No she's hanging out with Nathan tonight, so I thought I'd hang out with Charlie. She home?" Joey asked enthusiastically. Ruby nodded, "But I don't think it's a good idea you see her now?" "Is everything ok Rubes? Ok I know Charlie wasn't happy with me last night, but that's why I'm here. To sort things out with her and...well you know sort things out with her," Joey said happily. _God do I want to work things out with her._

"Look Jo I don't think Charlie's in the mood to see you right now," Ruby told her. Joey stared at her for a moment, "Rubes is something wrong?" "You're kidding right? Charlie is completely upset after what happened," Ruby told her. "Rubes I'm sorry I know Charlie was upset with me. I should have stood up for her and our relationship, but things are a little complicated with us. You know that. So can I come in?" Joey said as she leant against the doorframe hoping Ruby would relent her stance in front of the entrance. Ruby rolled her eyes, "I don't think that's why Charlie's upset Joey. Can't believe you even showed up here after what you did. Give it up already and go back to your new girl." _New girl? Who? Sam? Huh? What the hell am I missing?_ "Ruby wait, I don't know what's going on here? Why would I go back to Sam? Does Charlie think I'm getting back with Sam? Is that why she's upset with me?" _God have I screwed up more than I thought? Why the hell is this happening? I thought Charlie and I were getting somewhere._

Ruby couldn't believe that Joey was trying to play 'Little-Miss-Innocent' after Charlie told her everything she'd found out. _Did Joey really think Charlie wouldn't find out? Or did she want to hurt my sister as payback for the pain she caused two years ago? Great now I don't even know if I can trust this girl I think of as family. _"Does Charlie _think_ you're getting back with Sam? Drop the act Joey. Charlie knows about last night," Ruby informed her. Still confused Joey said, "Well yeah Charlie knows, she was there." "Ok that is far too much information. Charlie was _there_? God no wonder she hates you!" Ruby yelled. "Whoa Ruby back up a bit. What the hell are you talking about here?" Joey demanded. "I'm talking 'bout you hooking up with Sam and Charlie hating you for your betrayal. And she ain't the only one with the hating of you," Ruby enlightened her.

"Who hooking up with...huh? Wait me hooking up with Sam? I am not hooking up with Sam! And why would Charlie think I'm with Sam. I was talking about the dinner that Charlie walked out on because I was too much of an idiot to get her to stay," Joey explained. "Wait you didn't hook up with Sam?" Ruby questioned. "Course not. She's a friend Ruby. How can you even think I could do that to Charlie? You know how much she means to me," Joey said sadly. Ruby finally relented and let Joey inside. Walking into the living room, Joey followed Ruby. "Ok well this is awkward. I'm sorry I attacked you before about the whole Sam...thing. You seriously didn't get back together with her? It's just that Charlie said that well..." Ruby started. "Charlie said what? Why would Charlie or anyone think me and Sam are back together? We're just friends."

Ruby sat down on the couch. "Sam told Charlie this morning...when she went over to visit you...she told her that the two of you were together last night and Charlie had lost you," Ruby informed her. "Sam said we hooked up last night? Are you sure? Sammy wouldn't say something like that that wasn't true," Joey tried to convince her. "Well maybe you should speak to Charlie, she's been crying in her room ever since she came home. I managed to get a few words out of her, but not much. And from what I understood that's what happened," Ruby said sadly. "This just doesn't make any sense. Guess Charlie's not really in a mood to talk right now...but I can't exactly sit here while Charlie believes that I cheated on her can I?" Joey replied. "Just don't hurt her ok. She's been through enough for one lifetime. If you're going to fix things with her, you need to be able to trust one another. If you can't do that...then I don't want you two getting back together. I'm sorry if that seems harsh but I can't watch my sister go through the pain of losing you again," Ruby confessed. "I get it Rubes I do. But that's not going to happen. She'll never lose me," Joey said confidently.

Joey walked up to Charlie's room, knocking on the door, she inched it open when there wasn't an answer. "Hey it's me," Joey said lightly. "Go away," Charlie sobbed. Joey ignored her, and entered the room to find Charlie curled up on the bed, facing away from her, crying. "Now you know that ain't gonna work," Joey tried to smile. She walked over to the bed, and slowly positioned herself on the bed, cuddling up to Charlie from behind, awkwardly trying to avoid putting pressure on her injured arm. "Ruby told me what you were told," she started. "Go away Joey, I don't want to talk about this with you. You've hurt me enough," Charlie cried. "I'm not going anywhere Charlie. Look at me for a moment...please," Joey begged. Charlie relented and turned around. _This is exactly how I wanted to be with her...only now it's all ruined._

"Charlie I don't know why you thought Sam and I hooked up last night, but you got your facts wrong. I was never with Sam, Charlie you need to believe me," Joey told her. "Really? I don't understand. I mean I went over to see you this morning to work things out, Sam was there and she said you two..." "Of course not. I could never hurt you like that, Charlie you have to trust me. I love you too much," Joey admitted. "So last night you and Sam...?" Charlie asked. "Talked. All night long. About you, and our relationship. And ok a little bit about Sam and I, but nothing more than the 'we're just friends, because I'm not over this other girl I'm hopelessly in love with,'" Joey confessed. "So you two never...you know?" Charlie blushed. "Why would you think that? Charlie you know how I feel about you...or well you should do by now. What exactly did Sam say to you about us?" Joey questioned. _I'm supposed to trust Sam, I don't understand why Sam would say anything like that._

Charlie shrugged lightly out of Joey's embrace. "She said that you had a big night drinking last night and that when you girls got back to your place...she didn't sleep on the couch...you know." Joey stared at her for a minute, then tried to suppress the urge to burst out laughing. "That's it? Charlie are you serious? You thought Sam and I slept together because Sam said she didn't sleep on the couch?" "What's so funny? Did she not sleep in your bed?" Charlie asked hurt by Joey's reaction. "Well yeah – but not like that Charlz! I was on the couch," Joey explained, "Charlie if this is going to work, I need you to trust me. Something this small shouldn't pull us apart." "Ok but it's not just that. I mean the way Sam spoke about you two, it wasn't just the comment about her sleeping in your bed. She made it very clear something happened between you two, that she's in love with you," Charlie sighed.

Joey looked away from Charlie for a moment, "I don't love Sam. I do have some kind of feelings for her, yes. And I admit they might always be there in some small form. Just like my feelings for you never wavered. But you're the one I want to be with. The one I need." "God am I the biggest idiot right now for believing her? I didn't want to...I just...I guess I was just so terrified about losing you that I... I made a tonne of mistakes when we were first together. A part of me still doesn't believe you would be willing to forgive me," Charlie told her regretfully. "Charlie, we've both made mistakes. I lied to you about my past, you...slept with Hugo, and now I hope we're not too late to make things right. This is our chance to make things right." "I hope we're not too late either, but...we still need to take things slow because of..." Charlie slipped her hand on Joey's cast. "Damn am I hating this stupid cast right now?! Wish my arm was fully healed now, I don't know if I can wait another three weeks. Besides I don't think this is the only reason we should take things slow. What I told you in the hospital still applies. If this is going to work we need to do this properly. And that takes time," Joey reminded her.

"I know you're right. Thanks for forgiving me," Charlie lightly kissed her on the forehead. Joey smiled, "Thanks for trusting me. And I hate to make you trust me again so soon...but I still need to speak to Sam about what's going on with her. She's still my friend you know." "I know. Yes I trust you," Charlie told her as she leant forward and kissed her. _If that's what it takes to win her back. _Joey leant into the kiss, wrapping her free arm around Charlie's body. _God this feels so right. I just want to lay here forever. In her arms. _Charlie slipped her hands around Joey's waist, then suddenly pulled out of their embrace. "Sorry I didn't mean..." she said when Joey looked at her anxiously. "Kissing is ok Charlie. More than ok actually," Joey said cheekily. "I know. It's not that. I just remembered why I came to see you this morning. I got a call this morning from work. It's about Robbo."

Joey tensed up. Charlie continued, "They set a date for his trial...you know for what he did last week. He's already in custody and for some reason they've sped up this trial – guess because they know it won't take too long to get a conviction what with all the witnesses and the victim...sorry I didn't mean...the trial will be in five weeks from tomorrow. I know that sounds so soon considering they took three months last time. But it's a lot different this time, as they're really only extending his sentence. We all know he's guilty. Are you ok?" Joey pulled away from Charlie, sitting up she sat on the edge of the bed. "I have to go." Charlie sat up, only to find Joey had stood up. "Wait what? Joey where are you--?" "I'm sorry Charlie...I have to go." Before Charlie could take a breath Joey ran out of the room. Charlie heard her rushing down the stairs, before the front door slammed shut.


	22. Chapter 22

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Geez Charlie what the hell did you do? I know you were upset but you didn't have to be so mean as to run Joey out of the house crying," Ruby yelled at her sister who had walked into the kitchen to join her. "Rubes do you need to yell so loudly?" "Yes what did you do to the poor girl? Didn't you give her a chance to explain at least?" she questioned. "Rubes slow down ok. It wasn't about me. That's not why she took off. We sorted things out again, and then..." Charlie trailed off. "And then what Charlz?" Ruby prompted her to continue. "I got a call this morning from work. Robbo's trial has been scheduled and just when things were going well with me and Joey I remembered that I was supposed to tell her. And so I interrupted our...uh and told her about the trial. Then she just left," Charlie explained. Ruby looked at her big sister, "You idiot!" "Ruby! I know it wasn't perfect timing but--?" "But what Charlz? You choose the moment you two get back together – for like the tenth time by the way – to bring up the guy that brutally attacked her? What are you stupid or something?" Ruby laughed.

"Ruby I'm...ok I guess I am," Charlie said miserably, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time I think we're getting past all our issues, and she goes running out on me...like I did to her last night. Ugh I'm so sick of our issues." Charlie covered her face with her hands, sighing. "Trust me Charlz, you're not the only one. You know you can catch her, run after her if you want. Try and fix things," Ruby suggested. "I know I can but...I think I'm the last person she wants to see right now," Charlie admitted. "What? Why? She loves you, why wouldn't she want to see you? I get that you really put your foot in it but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to see you," Ruby insisted. "Because I'm the person she associates with Robbo. Every time Robbo's around or mentioned so am I. I was the one that insisted that she push charges against him. I was the one that..." "That saved her remember. Both times you saved her from Robbo. If it wasn't for you Joey would be...she wouldn't be here today, and neither would you. She saved you too, made you believe in yourself and love again. So get outta here and go fight for your girl. Give her the support she needs." "I know Rubes, I will. I'm just gonna give her some time first is all. She needs to accept that she needs to face Robbo, and when she asks for my help, I'll be there." "What if she doesn't ask?" Ruby questioned. "She will. I trust her."

Joey found herself walking around the block of her apartment a few times. Not wanting to go inside, it was easier to just keep on walking. _Why does this Robbo thing have to keep coming at me? I can't escape it, no matter how much I want to forget. I'm reminded by the pain every day. I don't know if I can face him. I could barely cope the last time, but now after what happened last week. I still have nightmares. I shouldn't have run out on Charlie. I should've stayed. I just don't want to be reminded of Robbo every time we're together. And Robbo is all I can think about now. _Walking past her apartment again, a voice disturbed her thoughts. "Hey Harville! You alright? Did you forget which apartment was yours?" Sam yelled out to her from the front door. Walking back towards her apartment, she smiled briefly when she stood in front of Sam. "You know it's not Harville anymore right?" "Hey you'll always be a Harville to us, last name or no. So you okay?" Sam asked as the two girls entered the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Not really. Where's Nate?" Joey queried, wanting to know if they were alone. "Got called into work. What's up Jo? You don't look yourself," Sam stated. "Sorry I'm just...I went to see Charlie and she told me..." Sam braced herself. _Pretty stupid of me to try and break them up. Now Joey knows. Least she might give me a chance to explain my feelings. _"She told me about Robbo's court case," Joey finished. "Oh..." was all Sam could manage. Joey sighed. _God I should be angry with her. I should be yelling at her for trying to screw up my relationship with Charlie. I just don't understand why she would do that. She's been my best friend for years. And what I need right now to get through this is a friend. Why can't I turn to Charlie? I should be letting her support me through this. But I need to learn to fight this...Robbo...on my own. I feel like I'm always falling and she saves me. But she can't save me this time can she?_

"Do you want to talk about it? The trial? You don't have to if you're not up for it," Sam supported. Joey looked over to her, "I don't know what to say. I've made so many mistakes...I ran away from Charlie again when she was there for me, supporting me. Why do I keep doing this? I just...everything is going...reasonably well...and when I need her the most I push her away. This whole Robbo thing is such a mess. I keep moving on from it but it keeps coming back to haunt me. Am I ever going to get over this?" Sam placed her hands over Joey's. "You will. I promise you that. I can't imagine what you went through all those times he hurt you but you are strong enough to get through this. I mean it. And don't worry about any of the Charlie stuff, that's not important right now. What is important--" "Not important? Are you serious? You know I wasn't really ready to discuss this because I'm also trying to deal with the Robbo stuff but what the hell Sam?" Joey yelled. Sam released Joey's hands. "What the hell what Jo?" Joey stared at her, "You told Charlie we slept together. Are you trying to destroy my relationship I worked so hard for? Why did you do that?"

Sam looked at her innocently, "I didn't tell Charlie we slept together. Did Charlie tell you that?" "Yes Sam, she told me that you..._insinuated _something happened between us last night. Look I know you don't really like Charlie but...she's my whole world Sam. Why are you messing this up for me? I need someone I can trust," Joey yelled. "I'm not messing anything up Jo. You can trust me, you know that. Charlie asked where I slept last night, and I was still a little hazy from the drinks I didn't think she would assume that meant...And when I realized that's what she thought I was going to go after her but she took off too quickly. That's what happened Jo. I didn't mean to screw things up for you. I care about you too much," Sam confessed. "So why didn't you tell me?" Joey asked. "Tell you what?" Sam looked at her questionably. "That you spoke to Charlie and that's what she thought happened. If you didn't mean for Charlie to get that impression you should have told me so I could have fixed things earlier with her," Joey explained.

"Well I..." Sam stuttered "I know I should have told you Jo. You're right. I just guess...I know you don't want to hear this but I don't like Charlie. Ok I don't know her very well but from what I do know she doesn't deserve you Jo. You could do better...that's all I'm saying." Joey shook her head, "Could do better like you? That's not fair Sam. I know there's something between us but what I feel for Charlie exceeds that. I love her ok. I can't help it. Maybe she's not good enough for me because she's made some big mistakes. But she's not the only one. I've done my fair share of screw-ups. We belong together. I know we do. It's been tough but it's worth it." "Joey c'mon if you have to work so hard to make it work with Charlie...then it's not working. That applies to all relationships. It should be simple. You can't force something to work. You may not want to hear this but you know I'm right."

"So what if my relationship takes a little time and effort? It's worth it in then end isn't it?" Joey questioned. Sam shrugged, "Sure if you mean in the end Charlie doesn't cheat on you. She's done it before. What makes you think now is any different? Don't give me that look Jo, you know I'm only looking out for you." "Of course things are different now Sammy. Things have changed and we're both ready to be together if we can just stop running away from all these small problems we keep coming up against. Charlie knows how badly she hurt me last time, and she knows that I'll never forgive her if she does it again," Joey told her. "But she hurt you so badly last time. How can you be so sure that she won't do it again? I didn't even have to try hard to get her to think we were together and she fled straight away. Don't you get it? She doesn't trust you at all. She believes you're capable of cheating on her. What does that say about your relationship Jo?"

"It says she got scared again, that I can't trust her. That I can't forgive her and that I can't be with her. But I can. She's worth it Sam. I love her. And I'm not gonna stop fighting for her...wait what did you mean when you said you didn't have to 'try hard to get her to think we were together'? You didn't...Charlie was right? You did this on purpose?" Joey stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry ok. I didn't want to hurt you, but she's no good for you Jo. Maybe I went around it the wrong way and I shouldn't have done it but...you shouldn't be with someone like her. You shouldn't be with someone who keeps hurting you. Someone who doesn't trust you. Someone who...doesn't love you like you deserve," Sam confessed. "Sam all those things you just mentioned, you've just seen the bad side of Charlie. You haven't seen her when she makes me happy, trusts me and when she does love me. And if we're been honest with each other...it's not your choice ok? It's not up to you to decide who I should be with. I love Charlie...I...know we can make this work," Joey said confidently.

"When Jo? You can't keep putting your life on hold for Charlie to stop making mistakes. You can't keep waiting around for things to get _simple and easy _so you two can be together. You shouldn't be in that kind of relationship. You should be with someone who's proud of you. Proud to be with you. Someone who trusts you and loves you...no matter what you past is. You should be with..." Sam trailed off. "With who Sam? You?" Joey finished. Sam smiled sadly, "Can't help how I feel about you Jo. I've always felt this connection between us. If it wasn't for you marrying Nathan because you thought it was the right thing to do...then we'd probably be together." "Probably doesn't mean much Sam. I love you too...but like a friend Sam that's all. Its sweet how much you care about me and how much I mean to you. But it doesn't mean we should be together. I want to be with Charlie and there's nothing you can say or do that'll change--" Joey was cut short as Sam leaned forward gently kissing her. _Nothing you can say or do...except that._

_Just have a little faith people. Nothing wrong with a little - ok maybe a lot - drama. It's not called a Jarlie fic for nothing._


	23. Chapter 23

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Joey sat there continuing her kiss with Sam, finally pulling back slowly. "Except that," Joey said quietly, then shaking her head, "You shouldn't have done that Sam." "I wanted to. I've wanted to do that since I first met you Joey. You can't keep denying this thing between us," Sam told her honestly. Joey leant forward into another kiss, deepening it passionately. _What the hell am I doing? This is so wrong...but so much more simple than my relationship with Charlie. No pain, no trust issues, no baggage...Charlie! _Joey pulled back again, this time standing up away from Sam. "I...I'm sorry I can't do this Sam. Maybe it's easier to be with you but...that doesn't make it right." Sam looked over at her, "But it doesn't make it wrong either Joey. This could work between us, you just need to give us a chance." "Giving us a chance means losing Charlie forever and I'm not prepared to give up on her. I know that you feel strongly for me but...we're not meant to be with each other. We're friends Sam nothing more. We're not one of those couples that are destined to be together. You deserve better than me Sam. You deserve to be better than to be someone's second choice," Joey commented.

Sam sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry that I've made such a mess of things. I just can't help how I feel. I just hope you know what you're doing...with Charlie I mean. I hope she doesn't screw things up again with you." "Yeah I kinda hope so too. But now I need to see Charlie and work things out with her once and for all," Joey smiled. "Are you gonna tell her about this? About the kiss? She deserves to know but if you don't mind giving me fair warning before you tell her...so I can you know have enough time to grab my passport and skip the country before Captain Charlz comes after me to kick my ass for trying it on with her girl," Sam laughed. Joey giggled, "Yes I'm going to tell her. I can't keep lying to her. I've learned from my mistakes and I can't hide this. And don't worry about Charlie, I won't let her hurt you. I'm as much to blame as you if not more. If this is really going to work between Charlie and me then I need to be completely honest with her. Wish me luck."

"Luck," Sam responded, "Oh and not that you owe me one but do you think we can keep this whole kiss thing quiet from Nate? He's still adjusting to the fact that his big sister fell for his wife. I don't think he'd like the idea of us exploring those feelings at all what with your impending divorce and all." Joey shrugged, "Well you know I can't lie so if he asks me point blank if anything's going on, well I'm not going to lie to him. But as long as he doesn't ask I won't tell him. You're right, he's still adjusting to the idea that I'm in love with another woman, let alone that I have or um had slightly-more-than-friends-feelings for his sister." "Thanks...for been so understanding and just generally for being you. Most people would probably hate me for what I've done. I'm glad we can at least still be friends. Right? I mean we are still friends Jo?" Sam asked. "Yes we're still friends. I don't hate you. I understand why you did what you did. Really I do. And as long as I can sort things out with Charlie – again – then there's no reason why we can't still be friends," Joey agreed, "I'll uh see you later okay." "Absolutely. I'll be here," Sam walked Joey out of the apartment, watching her take off down the street, back to Charlie's place.

Aden answered the door to find Joey standing on his doorstep. "Hey Jo what's going on? C'mon in," he said cheerfully. Following him inside she replied, "Not too much. How've you been?" Heading into the kitchen the two friends sat down on the bar stools by the bench. "Life's good Jo. Night off work, can't complain. Was gonna head out soon to a bar with some mates for a drink if you wanta come?" "Can I raincheck that offer? Think I need to spend some time with Charlie tonight...speaking of whom is she here?" Joey asked. "Actually you just missed her and Rubes. They'll be back soon. They just went down to the local video store to rent a DVD and buy some ice cream. Charlie said something about wanting a girlie chick-flick night with lots of Rocky Road ice cream to cure her problems," Aden informed her. "Hence why you're taking off tonight," Joey concluded. "Exactly. I love those girls like family but there's only so much a guy can take. Well I've got ten minutes or so before I need to leave, do you wanta tell me if you have anything to do with these 'problems' of Charlie's?" Aden questioned.

Joey groaned loudly then told Aden about what happened that day, including the kisses with Sam. At the end she finally asked, "So am I a bad person? Or like the worst kinda-sorta-girlfriend ever?" Aden shook his head, "No you're not a bad person. A confused one maybe. I get why you felt the need to turn to someone you trust. But Joey if you and Charlie are ever gonna make a real go of this, not in the _kinda-sorta_-girlfriend-way, then you need to stop all this hesitation and worrying and just go for it." "I know you're right. I don't understand why things have to be so difficult between us. I just wanta be with her, is it that hard for things to stop getting in the way. I'm starting to feel like we're not meant to be together--" "Don't be ridiculous Joey! You and Charlie are meant to be together, you know that. So why are you doubting it now?" Aden queried. "I'm just being an idiot again aren't I? God I don't know Aid I just...keep stuffing things up just like Charlie has and it all seems too much sometimes," Joey replied.

"It's not too much Jo. Trust me when you two _finally_ sort things out between you two it'll be worth it. Now stop fighting whatever problems you two have had and just damn well work it out already," Aden laughed. "Ok ok geez everyone keeps telling us that. I think I can take the hint. God I hope Charlie doesn't over react about this whole kisses thing. I knew it was a mistake the moment I kissed Sam back...I was just kinda lost in the moment and had the need to find out if this thing with Charlie is real by you know seeing if I could have any feelings for Sam," Joey explained. "And is it?" "Definitely real. No question in my mind now," Joey confirmed. "That's a start. Now all you need to do is convince Charlie that's all the kisses were," Aden said. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Joey asked uncertainly. "I think if you're completely honest with her then you stand a good chance. She loves you Jo no matter what. Not that I should be judging but I doubt these kisses are anywhere near as bad as her cheating on you with Hugo," Aden reminded her.

"But it's not about that Aid. I don't want her to think that this one kiss--" "Two," Aden added. "Two kisses," Joey corrected, "is some kind of payback for the Hugo situation. It's got nothing to do with that. I've moved on from that. It's not a 'Charlie hurt me so I'll hurt her back' thing...it just kinda happened." "Something like that doesn't just happen Jo. But I'm not one to bother with that if it means you and Charlie don't give this a real chance...and speaking of chances with Charlie that sounds like her and Rubes outside so I'm gonna bail. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the apartment past Charlie and Ruby who were entering the place.

"Hey Aden, bye Aden," Ruby commented as she passed her boyfriend, giving him a quick hug. As she shut the door behind him, she and Charlie noticed Joey sitting in the kitchen. Ruby grabbed the bag of DVD's and ice cream taking them into the lounge room, "I'll ah give you girls some space." Charlie hesitated before walking into the kitchen to stand next to Joey. "Hi. Wasn't expecting to see you so soon after earlier today," Charlie said quietly. "Yeah sorry about that. That was stupid of me, I shouldn't have run away from you. I needed your support and instead I took off away from the one person that can help me through this," Joey replied. "It's ok Joey. I understand why you took off. I just wish you could have confided in me about what you're going through is all," Charlie disclosed. Joey nodded, "I know. It should have been you. I'm still not over all this Robbo stuff. I wonder if it will ever end. Even if he is kept in jail for good...it's still all there with me. The memories and the pain. I guess I just didn't want to fall apart in front of you."

"Well if it's ok with you, I kinda wouldn't mind being the person you fall apart in front of if you'll let me." Joey nodded in agreement, "I'd like that. Thanks for being so understanding. I do need you to support me, and help me through this." Charlie walked over to Joey, pulling her down from her chair and into an embrace. "Anytime. I mean it. I'll do anything for you. Name it. I just wanta be the person you turn to every time. I don't care what it is or if you think you can cope on your own. I need you to trust me," Charlie advised her. "You're right. Kinda always are," Joey said proudly. Charlie leant forward kissing Joey slowly. Pulling back slightly, she leant their foreheads together. "Is this ok? With us? For us to..." Joey smiled. "Yes it's ok. I love you." "Good 'cause I kinda love you too," Charlie confessed.

Charlie leant forward bringing her lips to Joey's, but Joey pulled back suddenly. Charlie looked at her questioningly. _She just said...I mean I didn't think I was pushing her too hard. Maybe I was wrong._ "Charlie I...look before we...there's a reason why I came here tonight," Joey struggled to tell Charlie the truth, "I meant what I said about you being the person I can turn to...but when I went back home this afternoon...you know after running out on you..." Charlie stroked away a tear that had fallen down Joey's cheek, "Just tell me. Whatever it is." "I uh made a mistake. I left you, and I um well I...turned to Sam. She was being there for me and then without realizing it Sam...kissed me. It was only for like three seconds but...then I...Charlie I kissed her back. I'm so sorry Charlie. I never meant to. I just needed someone and she was there. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I love you, but it was just an idiotic decision that I regret now...Charlie are you ok? Can you forgive me...?"


	24. Chapter 24

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Raing: K+

_Love the feeback guys._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Three weeks later._

"Hi it's Charlie Buckton." "Hey Charl--" Joey started before realizing, "I'm not able to take your call right now. If you need me to call you back, you know what to do," the voicemail message concluded. _Damn sodding voicemail again!_ "Hi Charlie it's me...um Joey. Look I haven't heard from you in a little while so I thought I should...well pick up the phone a few times, dial your number then hang up...and then eventually call you...look can you please call me back? I know Nate said you're busy at work but we really need to talk. So um I hope I'll hear from you soon." Joey sighed as she hung up and threw her phone on the bench at her apartment, knocking over some glasses. "What'd those glasses ever do to you?" Sam commented as she walked into the kitchen. Joey looked up at her. "Right sorry Jo. Take it you tried Charlie again," Sam said as Joey nodded in agreement, "and she didn't answer? Again?" "Right again Sam," Joey glared at her friend. _Sam always has to be right. Damn her._

Sam picked up the broken glass on the floor. "Don't blame me Joey, I'm not responsible for...okay maybe just a little responsible...but why don't you go and see Charlie instead of leaving another message on her phone? How many messages have you left by the way?" Joey relaxed, "Oh you know, fifty, sixty. Charlie's still upset at me, and I don't think going to see her and forcing her to forgive me is the way to go. Especially when she's not returning my calls." "You ask me...Charlie's being really childish about all this. Two kisses wouldn't stop me from wanting to forgive you if you cheated on me...sorry," Sam apologised when she noticed Joey blanching at the word 'cheated.' "Did you miss the part where I told you everything with Charlie is complicated and she has several trust-issues and we didn't help that matter?" Joey asked seriously. "Right sorry, I'll just shut up now," Sam suggested.

"What is your secret Jo? 'Cause getting big sis here to shut up is something I've wanted my whole life," Nathan laughed as he entered the room sitting next to his girls. Sam punched Nathan on the shoulder. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Nathan laughed at his sister's attempt to hurt him. "Yes," Sam said as she shook her hand, "It was just supposed to hurt you not me." Joey laughed as Sam continued to hold her hand gingerly. "So not funny Joey," Sam shot at her. "Little bit yeah it is," Joey giggled. Nathan picked up a file sitting on the counter, and passed it to Joey. "These came in the mail for us this morning. Divorce papers," he informed her. "Oh right yeah nearly forgot about those," Joey said. "Well a few little signatures and you're a free woman. I've already signed the papers. I did consider signing them 'I love you' in an attempt to win you back...but since that probably won't work I just signed my name," Nathan confessed. "Thank you," Joey said, "You're not like most guys."

"Got that right," Sam perked up to insult her brother. Nathan shook his head at his sister. "Well if you two don't mind I'll leave you to it. I've gotta get to work. See you later tonight...cast-less if I remember correctly Joey," Nathan stated. "Yes thank God! Finally get this stupid damn cast off my arm this morning. I can't wait to have my arm back again. I've really being struggling at work...more than I thought possible. My arm will still be a bit sore for a while but it can finally breathe again," Joey chuckled. "And Sam you're going with Joey to the hospital?" Nathan clarified. "Sure am little brother. Not letting her out of my sight," Sam confirmed. "So you didn't get around to inviting Charlie to come with you?" Nathan asked Joey. "Well if she ever replies to one of my messages I'll let you know," Joey said sadly. "Ok well I wish I could chat some more but don't want to annoy that girlfriend of yours by being late for work. See you ladies tonight," Nathan nodded exiting the apartment.

Joey looked down at the papers in front of her. "So you gonna sign them or just stare at them 'til they sign themselves?" Sam questioned. "I think I'll sign them later tonight. It's a big step, don't want to rush it. Is that weird?" Joey asked her. "'Course not. You're ending a whole chapter of your life. It's not weird to want to take some time even though you know it's a step you have to take. So you nearly ready for your appointment at the hospital?" "Sure am. Let's get out of here," Joey insisted. The two girls grabbed their bags and locked the door behind them.

A few hours later the girls were exiting the hospital, walking through the hallways, after Joey's appointment. "So how does your arm feel now?" Sam asked Joey. "Bit sore and itchy but I'll be alright. Can't wait to get out of this place. Did I mention how much I hate hospitals?" "Just once or twice," Sam giggled. "Joey is that you?" said a voice behind them. The girls turned around to find Rachel standing behind them. "Rachel, hey what are you doing here?" as she gave her friend a brief hug. "I'm just in the city for a conference for a few days. I remembered you were probably due for your cast to be removed so I got in contact with the doctor I recommended to you. Thought I'd just drop by and say hi in between the conference sessions," Rachel explained. "Thanks Rach. It's really good to see you," Joey told her, "Oh I'm sorry. Sam this is Rachel, one of my friends from Summer Bay. And Rach this is Sam, a friend of mine and um Nathan's sister." Rachel shook Sam's hand.

"Ah right Nathan the husband," Rachel recalled, "Gotta say that little twist surprised us all." "Yeah sorry about that. I just you know we're still pretty good friends with each other. I guess I should've told you guys about him. Guess that must've been a bit awkward for you to read that on my chart and have to tell Charlie that she couldn't see me in the hospital," Joey apologised. "Hey that's okay. We understood why you didn't tell us about him. So where is Charlie? I expected her to be here with you?" Rachel queried. Joey exhaled, and stared at Sam for a moment. "She's um...not here. We sort of got into a bit of a fight a few weeks back and we've barely spoken since," Joey admitted. "I'm sorry to hear that Joey. I thought everything was getting back to normal with you two," Rachel said. "Yeah me too. But it's my fault. I made some mistakes and I'm just hoping that maybe she'll forgive me soon and we can sort this all out...again. Kinda feel like a broken record, like I'm always saying that," Joey replied sadly.

"Well no one said the path to true love would be easy," Sam pointed out. "They also didn't say it would be this hard," Joey replied, "Well maybe I might go see her tomorrow. It's the weekend so I'm hoping she has the day off. Maybe we can try and sort this all out...again." "Well good luck with that Joey. I don't know why you and Charlie have had so many problems in your relationship but you both deserve to be happy. Well tell Charlie I said hello. I've gotta get going back to this conference. It was good catching up with you. Promise me you and Charlie will stop by Summer Bay again soon," Rachel said as she waved goodbye. "Absolutely, we'll try and do that. Thanks again Rach," Joey thanked her departing friend. "She seemed nice," Sam commented, "Well we'd better get outta here. Want to hit a restaurant for some lunch on the way back?" "Sure sounds good to me," Joey agreed.

Back at their apartment that night the girls sat down with some Chinese food for dinner. "So you really think you can work things out with Charlie? Not that I don't think you can or should, I just don't know why you think Charlie's just going to come around suddenly after the way she reacted," Sam said. "You mean how childishly she reacted? I hurt her, maybe not as bad as how she hurt me two years back but I know what's she's going through. God I can't believe I was stupid enough to almost do the same thing to her. What if she never forgives me?" Joey asked miserably. "She will. Just give her some time. If she really loves you like she keeps saying she does then she'll get over it," Sam told her. "And if she doesn't?" "Then she's a bigger fool then I thought she was. She's probably just upset that you turned to me. Like maybe you trust me more or something."

"But it's not about that. Charlie should know how I feel about her. Oh I am so sick of this! It's the same damn thing every time. I forgive her, she forgives me, we kiss and make up, then before we get to the proper make up part...something always gets in the way. I just can't keep doing this. I don't want to give her an ultimatum but if she continues to keep me at arm's length...then I just don't think I can keep sitting around waiting for her to grow up," Joey sighed. "Well maybe the threat of really losing you will make her realize she's being an idiot. Kinda like how you kissing me, made you realize how strong your feelings are for Charlie. Ok enough – I'm cutting you off. No more Charlie talk for tonight. Every time you say her name you get all depressed and no more of that tonight, we need some fun....even though I kinda brought it up first. Agreed?" Sam stated. "Ok no more talk about Charlie...for like an hour," Joey sighed.

Sam grabbed the divorce papers off the counter, "So you ready to sign these yet? Ready to be divorced?" "Guess as ready as I'll ever be I suppose. Hey were you going to finish this dish? Might leave some out for Nate when he gets home," Joey suggested. Sam giggled at her, "Stop trying to be so wifey. I think Nate can look after himself now don't you?" "Right sorry. Guess old habits are hard to break. So are you and Nate looking for a new place to live soon?" "Yeah. Well I mean Nathan is...and I guess it's probably best that I stay with him," Sam said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You're still my friend and--" Joey was cut off by the door bell. Joey frowned, "Nate doesn't normally ring the bell. You expecting anybody?" Sam shook her head, "I'll go get it," then headed to answer the door.

Charlie stood on the front porch. She'd been standing there for the last five minutes trying to get the courage to ring the bell. _I don't know if I can do this. I should've called them earlier. Gave them a chance to...Joey'll never forgive me. I've screwed everything up. I just...I don't know if I can tell her. I've done this like a million times...but this is different. _After finally ringing the bell, Charlie was further saddened when she found Sam on the doorstep opposite her. "Oh it's you. You know most people respond to missed phone calls with...well phone calls. Surprised to see you here. 'Bout time you decided to crawl back here and sort this out," Sam told her. Charlie blinked away a tear, ignoring Sam's attitude, "Is Joey here?" Sam nodded. "Sure. Maybe I should leave you two alone to talk," Sam said politely.

Charlie pulled her arm back, surprising both of them, "Actually I need to talk to the both of you." Joey walked up behind Sam, hearing their voices from the kitchen, "Charlie what are you doing here? I'm glad you're here." Charlie looked away from her, "I'm sorry about the way I reacted. It was stupid and if I could take it back...but I'm not here about that." Charlie swallowed hard. _I have to tell her. Both of them._ "Charlie what's wrong?" Joey asked sensing how upset Charlie was. Charlie finally turned to the two girls in front of her. "There was...an accident at work today. I should've called you earlier...I just...needed to tell you in person." Blinking back some tears, Charlie continued, "Its Nathan, Jo...Joey I'm so sorry...Nathan's dead."

_Ok so this probably wasn't what anyone was expecting at the end of this chapter but when I was away I really wanted to do something to totally shake up this fan fic. So what's a better shake up then killing off a character suddenly? So yes I'm mean and cruel but I'm sure you've realized that by now with every cliffhanger I leave for you guys lol! Hope I don't get too much hate mail for this and also for not quite getting to that make up scene you want so bad lol!_


	25. Chapter 25

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_One week later – Nathan's wake at Joey's apartment._

"This is all too weird. I don't know what I'm even doing here," Joey quietly to Sam. "Look I know this has been hard on both of us, but you have every right to be here Jo," Sam replied. "I know I do. You know how much I still cared about Nathan. I just feel completely out of place here...with all these people," Joey started, "All these people, Nathan's work friends, our high school friends...every one of them are been so depressing around me. As far as they're all concerned I'm supposed to be the grieving wife." "And you're not? I mean you never actually managed to sign those divorce papers before...technically you were still his wife," Sam reminded her. "Not the way they all expect. Some of these people are staring at me, expecting me to break down crying my eyes out...I'm not that kinda wife," Joey mentioned. "Well if you want I could make a speech, tell everyone you and Nate were just good friends after you switched teams and started dating girls now. Sorry too soon to joke. Just feel like Nate wouldn't want us to be all depressed today. Like he'd want us to have a laugh and remember him," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah he probably would. God I still can't believe this is all happening. One minute he was there...being predictable, dependable Nathan then...I never wanted this. I really did love him. I hate that I couldn't make it work with him," Joey sobbed. "Hey. This is not your fault. It's okay really...I mean it's not okay but...I know how much Nathan loved you. You can't force something like your marriage to work if it can't. Don't blame yourself. You did the best you could. Nate wouldn't want you to blame yourself. If anyone's to blame..." Sam trailed off. "Sam please don't, not today," Joey begged. "No you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to find a way to work through this. I don't know any other way to go through this," Sam said sadly. Joey slipped her fingers around Sam's hand. "Me either. But at least we can go through this together. I'm here for you." "Thanks. I don't know what I would've done without you this week. You've held everything together for me. I can't thank you enough," Sam said sweetly, "Nathan would've been proud of you for sticking by me—you have got to be kidding me! What the hell is she doing here?"

Joey looked up and noticed Ruby and Aden enter the apartment. "Who? Ruby? You know I invited her and Aid. They got along pretty well with Nathan...Oh..." Joey concluded when she noticed Charlie walking in behind the couple. "Sam I didn't invite...please just leave it. This isn't going to do any good," Joey tried to reassure her. "No Joey. She has no right being here today. Don't you dare defend her!" Sam insisted. Before Joey could stop her, Sam strode over to Charlie. Rushing after her, Joey stopped beside Sam, next to Ruby and Aden. "What do you think you're doing here?" Sam demanded of Charlie. "I'm just here as a friend. I'm not here to 'cause any problems. I thought Joey might need my support," Charlie tried to say confidently. "Well she doesn't. She has my support. She doesn't need you. _We_ don't need you. Now why don't you leave," Sam maintained. "Joey please I'm sorry. I never meant for all this. I need you to hear me out," Charlie begged.

Before Joey could respond, Sam slapped Charlie hard across the face. "Sam don't! Charlie she didn't mean...Sam stop this please. Not here okay. Please this is not the time or the place," Joey pleaded with her friend whilst hoping that Charlie wouldn't press any charges for the assault. Aden moved in front of Charlie protecting her, while Charlie put up her hand in defence, "No she's right Jo. I shouldn't be here." "Charlie wait," Joey tried to stop her from leaving. "Don't Jo. Just let her go. I told you I didn't want her here!" Sam started to yell louder. "It's fine Jo. Please I'll just come by later and speak to you then," Charlie said sadly. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere near her!" Sam persevered. "You can't stop them from seeing each other," Ruby remarked, "I know you're upset Sam but you are way outta line here." "The hell I am! You stay away from us. You can apologise all you like but it's not gonna change anything," Sam stated sorrowfully, "It's your fault. You were supposed to be protecting him. You were supposed to save him. You let Nathan die."

Charlie stared at Sam and Joey in front of her, as Aden moved aside to make sure Charlie was okay. Tears brimming in her eyes, not only from the pain of the hand-print left on her cheek. _How can I be okay? She's right. I messed up. It's not that I couldn't save him...but it's my fault. If it wasn't for me...he wouldn't be...I should have been concentrating. I should have seen the gunman behind him. I should have been able to do something, anything. Instead I froze. I couldn't move. I was too conflicted by everything going on...too pre-occupied with the problems going on with my life. I'd been working non-stop for the last three weeks without a day off...trying to distract myself. I shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have insisted on checking out the robbery in action. I should have trusted Nathan's judgment when he said I wasn't fit enough to be out on the field that day. I couldn't even get the courage to call them. Let them say goodbye before...It's my fault. I should've been able to protect him. _As several tears fell down her cheeks, Charlie fled outside.

Charlie had nearly made it to the end of the block before she realized Joey had chased after her. Joey caught up to her, as Charlie slowed down, knowing she couldn't just keep running. She was too exhausted after the events of the past week. "Charlie are you okay?" Joey asked. Charlie looked at her apologetically. "It's okay Charlie just talk to me. Sam didn't mean what she said she was just angry because...I know it wasn't your fault. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You can't keep blaming yourself Charlie," Joey tried to convince her. "Why not? It's my fault. Sam's right. I never meant...I'm sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me," Charlie sighed as she turned around to leave. She was surprised when Joey bolted in front of her, stopping her in her tracks again. "I know. I already do forgive you. I know you want to take this back more than anything. Nobody blames you. If they did you're superiors wouldn't have let the case rest. There wasn't anything you could've done. You are not responsible," Joey told her.

"Yes I am Joey. I froze. I freaked out. I lost all sense of what was going on. I...didn't stop it from happening. I know how much Nathan meant to you. He was family, just like Ruby and Aden are to me. And I took him away from you. I screwed up everything again...because I was too busy avoiding my life," Charlie said desolately. "Don't do this to yourself. Please Charlie don't turn away from me when you need someone. You're right, Nathan was my family. Now he's gone and I kinda need someone too. I know I made a mistake last month, but don't let that be the reason you turn your back on me. Not again," Joey shrugged, "Or else I'll have to start blaming myself for all this as well. I don't want this. Charlie I need your support here." "I can't Jo. It's too difficult. All of it. I shouldn't have come, it was a bad idea. I deserved to be slapped by Sam. I took away the only family she had. She doesn't want me around," Charlie stated.

"Sam's upset Charlie. She lost her brother and she's not coping. She feels like I'm the only person she has left. I'm not saying that's your fault. I'm just saying everybody needs someone in times like this. And I need you too Charlie," Joey admitted, "Please talk to me about what you're going through." "Ok," Charlie agreed, "Just not here. I shouldn't be here, and you need to be here. You need to say goodbye. Maybe I can stop by later tonight and we can get some dinner or something. I mean unless you think Sam is gonna need your support tonight," Charlie suggested. "Ok dinner sounds good. I'm sure Sam won't mind. I've spent all week with her. I think it would be good for her to take a break. Try to deal with this on her own for a little while. I'll see you in few hours," Joey smiled. Charlie nodded, then walked past Joey. "Oh and Charlie," Joey turned back to her, "Thanks for letting me in." Joey watched Charlie nod and walk away. Joey slowly made her way back to her apartment.

_Ok so not much of a cliff hanger on this chapter but I figured you all deserved it after the mess-load of cliff-hangers in this little fic...so far. Yes I know many of you really wanted me to kill off Sam but I didn't really want to do that because it makes things more interesting. I'm addicted to the drama - what else can I say?_


	26. Chapter 26

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

_Just a quick little note: Don't hate me just yet or give up halfway through...just keep reading. :P_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Joey entered the apartment to find that some of the people had started to leave. She made her way over to Aden and Ruby. They explained that Sam had apologised to them for her reaction to Charlie, which they'd gratefully accepted, before Sam had taken off to Joey's room to spend some time alone. "Do you think I should go talk with her? See if she's okay?" Joey thought loudly. "I think you should leave her for now, wait til the wake is over. She probably needs some time to herself," Aden replied. "Guess you're right," Joey agreed. "So how you coping with all this?" Ruby asked her. "I'm getting there. It's been hard and surreal," Joey answered, "I'm glad I've had Sam here to support me." "And you and Charlie? Have you forgiven her?" Aden questioned. "There's nothing to forgive Aid. I know that it wasn't her fault. Look this um...gathering is starting to break up. I should probably spend some time with the other guests," Joey told them. Aden and Ruby nodded leaving her to it.

A few hours later, Joey sighed as she looked around at the empty apartment. There were food bowls and drink cups littered throughout the place, but Joey couldn't be bothered cleaning up. _That can wait. I need to see how Sam's coping. _As she edged closer to her room, she heard Sam sobbing. Entering her room, she found her friend curled up on her bed crying herself to sleep. Joey moved to lie down next to Sam and she leaned forward to wrap herself around the taller girl. _She looks so fragile. I don't know how to make this right. _Joey slipped her arm around the girl. "Talk to me Sam. Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." "I don't wanta talk about it Jo. I don't have the words," Sam replied quietly. "It's just me here. I need you to talk to me. You'll regret it if you shut me out again. You need to talk about your feelings," Joey encouraged.

Sam turned around in Joey's embrace, facing the younger girl. "My feelings? I feel lost Joey. Like I can't breathe. I might've spent most of my life joking around and teasing Nathan but...he was my brother and I love him. And now he's gone because Charlie..." Sam trailed off, regretting speaking that name. Joey looked into her eyes, "Sam, Charlie's not responsible for this. She tried to save him. She wanted to. It just wasn't meant to be. Trust me on this," Joey appealed. Sam wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek, "I know, I do. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be blaming her but...I just feel like I should be blaming someone. And she's just the one caught in the line of fire. It's wrong I know. I can't help it. I just don't know what to do anymore. I need you to be here for me," Sam told her. "I am here for you Sam. Anything you want. You're not alone. We'll get through this together," Joey smiled.

Joey felt the brunette's hand move towards her, squeezing itself so the underside of Joey's fist rested in her own slightly curled palm. Sam noticed that Joey didn't make an effort to move her hand. Joey uncurled her hand and their fingers awkwardly, yet solidly entwined. After a few minutes, Sam gave her hand, which had not been removed, a quick but firm squeeze and her smile grew in assurance. Joey smiled, finding her dark haired companion all kinds of endearing in that moment, and then frowned. _Why does this feel so wrong...but kinda right at the same time? Sometimes talking about your feelings isn't the best option. _Sam felt Joey stiffen and her breathing stop, then in direct defiance, her own sped up. Joey, acutely aware of Sam's reaction to their closeness, tried to force it to the back of her mind and ignore it for reasons her brain was desperately trying to throw at her. But Joey's brain had either frozen or been boiled by her sudden flaring body heat. Whatever had happened, it was preventing her from being able to do anything. So they laid there, wrapped in a silence that wasn't exactly awkward, but charged with the quiet. Like it was feeding off itself and emitting a buzz that was impossible to pretend wasn't there.

Sam lowered her body so close to Joey's it almost stopped her breathing. Sam leant forward slowly, capturing Joey's lips with her own. Joey's heart fluttered wildly in her chest. It was soft, done in a manner that could have almost been perceived as friendly if they'd ever had the kind of relationship where kisses were very common, but they weren't. Soon Joey was kissing Sam with a need that was previously unknown to her, a passion she'd only felt echoes of in her dreams. _But the dreams involved another certain brunette..._Joey's head was spinning, because she was kissing Sam back. She wasn't too far gone to be unaware of that, but the act itself made it very difficult for her to stay grounded. She was drowning, floating, completely lost. _Why is this happening? I should stop this right? But I need something to help me through the loss. _The need to hold onto whatever she'd just found caused her brow to furrow, even as the kiss continued, a new longing heart-wrenchingly etched onto her face. It caused her to finally release Sam's hand, desperate to find a closer form of contact, which she found when she caressed the brunette's cool cheek and skin met skin. Someone whimpered, and Sam hazily felt Joey's newly free hand grasping at the side of her shirt, pulling her down, up and closer all at the same time. Joey's body reacted, pressing itself against the one above her, hormones raging as if from the effects of a new drug she'd discovered. She was sure her lungs were on fire, and that her chest was going to burst.

"Sam what...what are we doing?" Joey asked desperately searching for an answer to their actions as she reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. "We're getting through this pain together," Sam responded. "You kissed me?" Joey asked confused. "You kissed me back," Sam reminded her. Joey tried as hard as she could to keep her breathing calm and steady, but was finding it increasingly difficult. She'd never felt anything like what she was experiencing and she was unsure about how to deal with it. _Isn't Charlie the only girl I'm meant to be having feelings for? Are these real feelings I'm having or am I just trying too hard to be supportive? _The only thing she was fairly certain about was that she wanted to kiss Sam again. "Is this okay?" Sam asked, suddenly very hyperaware of the closeness of their bodies. She felt silly asking such a question, when only minutes earlier they'd been making out furiously, but it was as if they'd regressed back to the 'first date' stage. "Yeah." Joey replied, nodding and watching her hands as they settled on Sam's hips. "It really is." Joey sighed into another kiss, briefly thinking about how soft Sam's lips were, how good it felt to have the girl's arms around her, pulling her closer. And then she was lost in it. In the swirly haze of new-familiar feelings that sent tingles from toes to scalp.

She was so wrapped up in these new emotions coursing through her, she didn't notice Charlie standing at the doorway of her room. Having been so elated at the thought of spending some time with her flame, and turning up early for their dinner date, she had let herself into the apartment. Charlie heard the voices in the room, and was shocked by what she had just witnessed as she walked in. Without a sound, Charlie ran from the apartment and out into the cold air. Just wishing she could process what she'd just seen. But Charlie had walked out at the wrong time. A minute later and she would have seen Joey pulling away from her embrace.

"I can't do this," Joey suddenly decided. _I mean I do want this...but not with Sam. Why didn't I see that before? _Letting go of Sam's hips, she sat up and moved against the bed head. Sam pulled herself together, and leant against it as well. "I'm sorry," Joey apologised, "This isn't right. I know that it feels right but..." "You're in love with someone else," Sam remembered. "Yes. I am. And just because I'm not with officially Charlie right now...it doesn't mean I should be using you for the comfort I need right now," Joey confessed. "I know. I didn't mean to make moves on you – today of all days – I just don't want to be lonely. But this isn't the way to go about it is it?" Sam asked nervously. "No it's definitely not. We're friends, and I really don't want to keep complicating that. I don't want to be lonely either, but that doesn't mean we should be together. I know I'm probably completely confusing you with my whole 'come here, go away' routine. Hell I'm confusing myself! I just know that right now I should be with Charlie. I'm sorry I hurt you," Joey told her friend beginning to cry, "I'm sorry I keep hurting everyone."

Sam was confused but wanted to console the other girl. Sam placed her hands on Joey's arms and immediately the younger girl moved forward grabbing the other girl tightly, crying into her shoulder. "Shhh… Joey… It's okay." "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Joey kept repeating those words. After letting the girl cry for a few minutes, Sam gently pulled away but kept her arms around Joey. "Joey, I'm not mad. We've both made mistakes, and I understand why this is wrong. I know that you don't want to be with me. Charlie's a lucky girl to get you. To get your heart…because it doesn't matter what I say or do, I'll never have that. You aren't hurting everyone Jo. Yourself maybe but you need to do what's right." Joey saw Sam lift her head and look into her eyes. Sam seemed scared. "Sam?" Joey whispered.

Sam leaned forward, and kissed Joey lightly on the cheek for a few seconds before pulling away. "I like you Joey. But that's not enough. I can't be the girl you want to be with. So I'm gonna stop trying to be. You need to be with Charlie. She's the one you need to be with," Sam convinced her. Joey took Sam's hand in her own. "Thanks. I kinda like you too for being so supportive. Actually I should get ready, Charlie was gonna stop by tonight so we could go out for dinner. I just hope she'll open up to me and talk to me for once. We're okay right?" Joey queried. "I hope it goes well for you too. And yes we're okay. We're friends, I get that now. I know that's all we'll ever be, and I'm glad. I don't want to lose you," Sam commented. Joey smiled at her, "Good 'cause I'm not about to give up on you too. So since you're my friend and all…" "Yes Jo," Sam tried to get her to continue. "Well you're probably going to think I'm a complete spaz…but…what should I wear on my date?" Joey giggled. Sam threw a pillow at Joey's head, "You total spaz!"

Charlie was still wandering the streets trying to work out what she'd seen happen between Joey and Sam. _I've lost her _was the continuing thought running through her mind. _Can I ever forgive her for her betrayal? I'm not even sure how much or betrayal it was. I was too afraid to interrupt and find out. Was it only a few kisses? Are they together? Is that why she agreed to dinner tonight...to tell me and break my heart? Or was this a one-time fling that she's not planning on telling me about? Forgiveness is the key to any possibility of a future together. She forgave me didn't she? It only took...over two years. I don't want to lose that much time between us again. I love her too much to give up on our whole relationship right? I guess I have three choices here: 1) I can let her go. Never forgive her. Never see her again. Never spend a whole night wrapped in her arms... 2) Go back to her apartment. Find Sam, grab her by her pink and brunette hair and yank her away from my Joey. Then kick her ass! _Charlie cocked her head at the thought of that image..._Interesting...Or um 3) I can forgive her. Understand that Joey was upset and needed someone when I wasn't there. Do what I need to so we can have a future together with my soul mate. I can fight for her. I can win her back...I think I know the answer. _

_Ok now I'm gonna need a small favour from all my favourite readers...the next chapter has barely been started and I'm having some writers block at the moment so I'd like you all to vote and give me an answer to the multiple choice Charlie offered. It's like one of those 'Choose Your Own Adventure' books to get to the next part of the story or well really just help me choose the way to go with the next few chapters. Only one rule: you can only make one choice. No mixing up a bit of each of the choices. And of course you must have a fantastic reason for your choice lol! See I'm finally giving you guys what you want with this story but only if you vote lol! But I have a feeling I know how this might pan out :P_


	27. Chapter 27

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

_Ok so firstly I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It might've seemed like a very easy question to answer and I'm sure we all knew which one would win out, but it really helped me get a sense on where to take this story. Secondly I want to apologise for how long it took to get this chapter posted. I've been really busy at work and have been trying to fight off this virus called 'Writers Block.' If anyone has a cure let me know. Lol nah jk. I'm sure the cure is simply to just keep on writing, and while I don't particularly think this is one of my best chapters, I'm hoping it won't take long to get back to the drama you all know and love...or hate lol! So enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Joey stood in front of her mirror for a moment. Trying to work out if she'd picked the right outfit. She looked over at the clock by her bed. _Drats wouldn't it be nice to have time to go out and get something new?_ Joey would just have to settle for something she already had. Deciding on the some comfy but sleek black jeans, sky blue halter top, and her only pair of high heels, she hoped it wouldn't be too fancy or too laid back for wherever they were going tonight. Sighing, she looked over at the pile of clothes on her bedroom floor. _This will have to do...only went through my entire wardrobe to find something...nice, sexy, and gorgeous. Not even sure where we're going tonight so kinda flying blind here on the appropriateness of this outfit. Only thing I know is Charlie will manage to look ten times hotter than me. Kinda love that about her. _After applying a light amount of makeup, it struck her how much she'd changed over the years. She'd never thought she'd be the kind of girl that would make such a big fuss over a date. Finally happy with her outfit and look, Joey fussed about trying to make herself busy while waiting for Charlie to arrive. And hoping she would be struck with an idea on what or how to tell Charlie about what happened with Sam.

_How exactly am I meant to slip it into the conversation? If I don't tell her...secrets always find a way of coming out. Love Sam – like a friend just a friend kinda love – but I know that she wouldn't hesitate to reveal this secret if Charlie ever got into an argument with her. And let's face it, Sam and Charlie having a smack down – it's bound to happen eventually. If not over this, I'm sure it'll be something else. And Sam, that girl can be a royal bitch when she wants to be! But it's just who she is, ain't no one gonna change that. I just hope they don't make me choose. C'mon choosing between __my best friend and my girlfriend – or hopefully soon to be girlfriend...again? That's insane logic! How am I supposed to choose? I love Charlie with my whole heart, but isn't there some rule that says you should never let a girl come between you and your friends? __I can't let Charlie find out second hand. I can't lie to her. Besides Charlie will know if I lie. She knows me well enough to know when I'm hiding from the truth. I just hope she doesn't run away again._

_God Collins what the hell were you thinking? Not more than half-hour ago you were busy being wrapped up...in Sam's arms. For five minutes I went completely 'sack-'o-hammers' crazy! Why in the world did I have to think that being with the wrong girl...for the wrong reasons was a good idea? Maybe I'm more lonelier than I thought...either that or I'm an idiot. Hell it's probably both. Will Charlie be able to tell from the moment I see her tonight? Be able to tell that I betrayed her? Way to make a mess of things Collins! And just think you haven't even had the chance to tell her about your mistake yet. This is not going to go well. What will I do if Charlie doesn't forgive me? Can I let her walk away over another stupid mistake? Why can't things ever go right between us? Will it ever end? Or are we simply doomed to be one of those couples? You know one of those couples that will always be a couple...even when we're not coupling? That's not enough. I want to be with her always. I need to find a way to tell Charlie, and convince her that no matter what she's the only person in the world for me._

Charlie stood still for a moment, shivering from the cold. She stared up at Joey's apartment. She'd been standing there in the same place for the last ten minutes. She didn't know how to respond. Her mind raced in a million different directions and she couldn't seem to hold onto a single thought for longer than a second. All she knew was that her head was pounding. Walking back to the apartment after making her decision, she just felt like she couldn't walk up to that door, and go out with Joey. Pretending like nothing had happened. Or God forbid interrupting some random act of nakedness between Joey and Sam. _Maybe they put a stop to whatever I walked into. Or am I hoping too much and putting too much trust into Joey and our...relationship? _Charlie was desperate to gage Joey's emotions without facing her. _Maybe I should just call her and tell her I got called into work or something? Make up some lame excuse to cancel. Maybe it's too soon to face her and what she's done. But if I leave now I know that it'll eat away at me all tonight....and tomorrow...and the day after that...and the day after that...because if I don't face her now...I'll never have the courage to. Plus Joey would know if I was lying. That girl always knows when I'm lying. She knows me too well. And after all the lies we've had to endure...even though this would only be a tiny lie...I can't keep running. I need to face Joey, and we need to face our problems...together. _

Breathing heavily, Charlie walked up to the door, slowly placing her finger on the doorbell. Pulling her hand back suddenly, she rubbed the back of her neck. She just wondered why she suddenly felt worse when she should be happy. Happy to see Joey again and spend some time working on their relationship. They hadn't spent a great deal of time together over the last month. _Even after everything we're been through and learned about each other over the last two months...since we found each other again...it's been one of the most amazing times of my life. I don't know how I managed to get through the last two years without her. Every one of those days just seems like a complete blur. Just wasn't as important without the one person I wanted to spend it with. C'mon Charlie stop pussy-footing around, just ring the damn bell and convince this girl you want to be with her...no matter what. __You just need to get past your fears and tell her how much you need to be with her. Anything worth having is worth fighting for._

Without another thought, she leaned over and rang the bell, waiting patiently for it to open. In the twenty seconds it took Joey to open the door, Charlie managed to finally calm her nerves and smiled brightly when she saw Joey. Joey also smiled cutely, "Hey." _And that's all it takes for all my nerves to come back! _Charlie stared at her for a moment, trying hard to think of something to say. Something smart, witty or...anything at all. _Joey's smile makes everything ok. Makes me completely lose my focus on pretty much everything going on. Oh God now she's staring at me weirdly! Talking now would be good. _"Ah hi. You look...wow," Charlie breathed. Joey blushed, "I'll take it that's a good thing. I was afraid I would be too over-dressed or completely under-dressed," Joey admitted. "No you look great," Charlie smiled as she regained her focus, "So um are you ready to go?" "Absolutely – oh hang on a sec I forgot my handbag," Joey rushed back into the apartment.

As she came back, Charlie heard her saying goodbye to Sam. "So um Sam's still here?" Charlie hesitated. "Yeah. She um had a tough day...tough week really so I said she can stay here for...as long as she needs. Do you have a problem with that?" Joey asked quietly. _Not even out the front door yet and already this could blow out into an argument. _"No yeah of course it's fine. I understand. I mean I don't really understand what she's going through...actually would you mind if I talked to her quickly?" Charlie suddenly found herself asking. "Huh?" Joey responded, "I'm not so sure that's a good...look if it's about what happened um this afternoon Sam's really sorry." _Not to mention what happened tonight._ "I know she is, but I need to tell her I'm sorry for what happened to her brother. Maybe it'll help her move on," Charlie suggested thoughtfully. Joey nodded in agreement and motioned for Charlie to enter the apartment.

A few minutes later, Joey was sitting on her couch, trying not to panic about Charlie and Sam being in the same room together. Alone. _This is not what was meant to happen. Charlie was not meant to find out from Sam. It was supposed to be Charlie and I enjoying a nice dinner, reconnecting, and just when things are going great – probably just as we're about to kiss – I'd tell her, and break her heart. She'd run off, and then something would convince her to come back, until the next problem comes along. Just the circle of life...or um our love life. Not that I want it to turn out this way. But that's the only way I pictured it happening. After everything we've been through there's no way this is going to end well. Damn it Collins! Stop talking like we're defeated. I mean they've been in there for a few minutes so far and I haven't heard either of them screaming or any fights break out...yet._

"So are you going to deck me for hitting you before?" Sam questioned of Charlie. _No but I could deck you for something else. Not the right time Charlie. _"That's not why I'm here. I know you were upset with me, and I deserved it. I guess I'm here to tell you how sorry I am. That I couldn't save him. I never meant for any of thisto happen," Charlie told her. Sam nodded, "I know you didn't. Nobody could want this. I'm sorry about slapping you. I just needed someone to lash out on. You kinda got stuck in the middle." "Yeah I always seem to be stuck in the middle," Charlie whispered. "I'm sorry what'd you say?" Charlie looked over at Sam, who was sitting on Joey's bed. "Nothing, doesn't matter right now. Look as long as we've both apologised and accepted the apologies...I'm not saying that we should be friends. But I guess since we're both in Joey's life right now we should get along...for her sake," Charlie said hoping that Sam would just agree before she ended up losing her temper and letting her have it. _No such luck. _"Right of course. We shouldn't make things more awkward for Joey by us not getting along. So don't think you're stuck in the middle of anything," Sam said slyly. Charlie tried to bite her tongue but failed, "Oh I don't. There's nothing I could be in the middle of right?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "If that's what you want to believe. Look maybe you should get going on your date. Don't want to waste any more time when you should be trying to make your relationship work." Charlie didn't take the bait this time. _She's right I should be with Joey, not having a pointless non-argument with her ex...or whatever. I need to sort things out with Joey, not Sam. _"You're right. I'll go spend the rest of the night with the girl of _our _dreams. Don't wait up," Charlie stated as she walked past the younger girl. Then turning back towards her, "Oh and if you ever try to put the moves on Joey again, like you did tonight, I swear I'll do a lot more than deck you. Don't care if I lose my job, it'd be worth it. Because Joey's worth it. And I was wrong before about being in the middle of you and Joey, as there's nothing for me to be between. Joey doesn't want you, she only wants a shoulder to cry on. Someone who understands what she's going through. I get that. But that's all you are to her. So if you ever try and get between our relationship again..." "I won't. I know I'm not the girl for her," Sam stated sadly, "Just promise me one thing. Don't hurt her okay?" Charlie looked at her, for the first time feeling slightly sorry for the girl, who stood before her. _I know that feeling all too well. Feeling like you're not gonna have the chance to be with the girl_ _you love_. "I promise," Charlie replied as she exited the room.

Joey stood up immediately as she saw Charlie. "How'd it go?" Charlie faked a smile, "Well we didn't have a stupid fight if that's what you mean. But yes it went okay. Sam's certainly not my best friend but we're getting along. So you ready for our...um dinner date?" Joey took her hand, as they walked towards the front door. "Of course. So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" "It's a surprise," Charlie responded. "Well what's the surprise?" Joey asked. Charlie smacked her on the arm, "You do know what the meaning of the word 'surprise' is?" "Okay fine, don't tell me. Am I gonna hate it?" Charlie opened the front door for her, "Probably, but since you love me, you'll forgive me tomorrow." Joey rolled her eyes, "Gee that sounds promising."

_Next time - Joey and Charlie's date..._


	28. Chapter 28

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"So...this is what you had in mind for our date?" Joey stared at Charlie, her right eyebrow cocked. "Well yeah I thought it'd be fun. You've had a tough time lately and I dunno I guess I thought you deserved some fun. Did I make a wrong move?" Charlie asked awkwardly. _No but I probably will later tonight, _Joey thought but answered, "No, no of course not. I'm just a little surprised. How exactly did you find this place again?" Charlie took a sip of her wine. "Actually Ruby told me about this place. Aden and she come out here every so often. I joined them a few months back for a night out," Charlie explained. If it was even more possible, Joey's eyebrow raised higher. "Aden? Our Aden comes here often?" Charlie giggled, "Yes. You seem surprised. Oh God have I just like totally violated the guy code?" "The guy code? I dunno what that is but yeah I'm pretty sure you just violated it," Joey laughed as she took a sip of her own wine. "It's the code where I've just accidentally revealed one of his deep dark secrets and now you're gonna use it for..." "Ammo hell yeah I am! This is just too good not to. I can't wait until he's making fun of me for something and now I have something to get him back," Joey shook her head, "Who knew Aden Jefferies was into jazz dancing."

"Oh c'mon it's sweet. Besides it's not just about jazz dancing here. They play other varieties of music too. It's a really nice restaurant, and yes if you're in the mood, you can join your partner on the dance floor while you wait to be served. Good food, little dancing, what else could you want for a good night out?" Charlie smiled. Joey's smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked. "Should I be having a good night out? I mean not that I don't want to be here with you. It's just...I buried my husband this morning, and now I'm here drinking wine and on a date with my...you. This seems wrong somehow. Like I shouldn't be here, like I should be alone at home grieving," Joey stated sadly. Charlie leaned across the table over to Joey, and took her hand. "Hey I know everything's a little...confusing now and I know how much you really cared about Nathan but..." "It wasn't a real marriage, we were getting divorced and I won't be going to Hell for cheating on him?" Joey asked quickly. "Course not. Well maybe just a little for the _technically _cheating on him, but it wasn't like you were in love with him at the time we were together. And hey I'm worth it right?" Charlie tried to be cheerful but Joey only shifted awkwardly in her chair.

_But it's not working. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should spare her the pain and just tell her that I know. Is it wrong to just slightly enjoy watching how guilty she is? It means it was a mistake right? That she regrets it? That she wants to make things right? But shouldn't I let her tell me in her own time? Wait until she's ready to trust me and let her explain it to me? If this is meant to be – our relationship – then I need to trust that Joey won't lie to me. That she'll realize that I'm not gonna walk away because of one more tiny mistake. But what if she doesn't tell me? What if she keeps lying because she thinks it's just easier than giving me a chance to leave? Easier to start our relationship based on another lie? Stop it Charlz, she'll tell you, just give her some time. And if she doesn't tell you by the end of the night, then I'll just tell her that I know. That I know, and I'm not going anywhere._

While Charlie's mind delved into a small panic, Joey's did almost the same thing. _Just tell her. It's not that hard. I mean I can't keep lying to her...like she lied to me about Hugo. God don't bring that up again! That was two freakin' years ago, it doesn't define our relationship anymore. Besides you're one to talk, you only had a husband as a skeleton in your closet. I want to be able to tell her, trust her. If I don't tell her, she'll never trust me. Not completely. Because she'll know, deep down. That I lied to her about something important. She might not know what it is, but she'll know. She can read my emotions like a book. One of the sucky parts of dating a cop. But if I do tell her...how can I live with myself if this one stupid moronic mistake makes her realize that I'm not the right girl for her? That this isn't worth it. All the lies, all the mistakes, all the drama. Will she hate me? Can I bare even the thought of causing her this kind of pain again? She walked out on me last time I told her I kissed Sam. This time is different because I wanted to be with Sam. Maybe it was only for a few minutes but how can Charlie understand that and think it won't happen again? What makes me think that things have changed so drastically that she won't walk out on me again tonight? Will this ever get simple? Will we ever get our happy ending? _

"Do you mind if I take your orders?" a waitress suddenly interrupted their thoughts. The girls nodded and made their orders. After the waitress left, Charlie looked over at Joey. "Penny for your thoughts." "I'll have you know, my thoughts are worth a lot more than a penny. Thanks for inviting me here tonight. I know to an outsider, after everything I've been through today, it would seem...I dunno uncaring for me to be moving on so quickly. But it feels right...for the first time in a long time. At least to me anyway," Joey shook her head shyly. "Not just you, you know. This feels right to me as well," Charlie comforted her, taking Joey's hand in her own, "So is there anything else you want to...um talk about?" _Oh yeah real subtle Charlz! _Joey stared off into the distance for a moment. _Ok this is it. An opening. A chance to bring it up in conversation. Charlie's offering you a chance to be honest with her. _"No everything's great. I'm here with you aren't I?" Joey's voice betrayed her thoughts.

_Idiot, Joey, just a total idiot! You had your chance to tell her, and you just blew it! No you didn't – I mean why ruin the date right now? We only just ordered, we haven't even had much of a chance to catch up. The least I can do is have a fantastic date with Charlie...because it could be our last. Always thinking so positively Collins! I can tell her later, I need to regain her trust first. _"Of course they are," Charlie smiled weakly, "So do you want to...?" Charlie nodded to the dance floor. Joey's eyes suddenly grew wide. _Oh God I haven't told her yet! I said it to myself, I'd be making a wrong move tonight. _"What? Dance? I um...well it's just that I don't..." Charlie looked at her strangely, "You don't what? Dance?" Joey nodded. "But what about the boat?" Charlie asked. _Wow the almost-dance we shared on the Blaxland, haven't thought about that in years, _both girls thought. "Yeah that was um well different," Joey tried to explain, "There weren't people around, and you know I wasn't trying to impress you with my dancing ability...ok well maybe I was trying to impress you but if you hadn't of freaked out and left you would have been laughing at me a few minutes later. I'm a hopeless dancer. Two left feet that grew up on boats, not on a dance floor. Seriously I'm not really any good at the whole rhythm thing. I'll be too busy stepping all over your toes. And I don't wanta be responsible for ruining your perfect feet. And besides I'd feel a little awkward...not that I'm afraid of people seeing us together on a date, it's just..."

"Joey, sweetie, look around. This restaurant slash dance place – whatever they call 'em – doesn't really care much for the type of couples in here. As long as you're in love, that's all that matters. Why do you think I feel comfortable coming here?" Charlie asked, as she watched Joey look around. "Okay so maybe this place is kinda 'Yay Gay' but it doesn't mean anybody especially you needs to be witness to my dancing. So when you say comfortable coming here? Does that mean you've brought dates here before? Are you re-using you're 'dating' restaurant on me?" Joey teased trying to change the subject away from dancing. "Well I...maybe just a few...very clever. I see what's you're doing Miss Collins. Trying to make me focus on telling you about my past relationships, instead of getting you to dance with me now. Maybe I have been here before, I admit it, but you're the only girl I've wanted to dance with on that dance floor. Show everyone here who I'm with. Are you really going to deny me the pleasure of dancing with the prettiest girl in the restaurant?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"Of course not. You go dance with her, I'll just sit here and watch," Joey joked. Charlie swatted Joey on the arm. "You're the prettiest girl here," holding out her hand to Joey, "So will you dance with me?" Joey blanched, "Charlie seriously I can't...dance...I don't want to make a complete fool of myself in front of you." Charlie tilted her head towards Joey, "C'mon it'll be fine. And you know if we're not gonna talk about you, and we're not gonna talk about us...then we're gonna dance." Getting up, she held out her hand to Joey again. Joey finally gave in, and took Charlie's hand, walking over to the dance floor. "Don't say I didn't warn you Buckton." _God this is such a bad idea. It's a jazzy song, how the heck am I supposed to dance to something like this? _As if answering her question, Charlie started swaying to the beat, trying to relax them. Then as the song finished, a much slower song started. Charlie awkwardly moved closer to Joey, finally standing in front of her, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Joey relaxed in the embrace. _Ok so this whole dancing thing isn't half bad. Least I have a chance to be close to her before it all goes to hell._

Charlie leant her forehead against Joey's. _She looks so worried but so happy at the same time. I can see it in her eyes, how terrified she is of losing me. She just needs to learn to trust me. Can't she see it in my eyes, how much I care about her, and how much she can believe in us? Why does she have so much doubt in her eyes? Just let her open up to you. She needs to trust you, just give her that chance. _As the song came to an end, Charlie pulled Joey closer, inching their lips closer together. But before their lips touched, Joey pulled back. "Charlie I-I um I need to tell you--" she started. But she was interrupted when Charlie pulled her back into their embrace with a simple "Don't. I know." _Way to wait 'til she opens up. I'm such a softie, can't even let her feel guilty for a moment longer. _Joey stared at her briefly, "No Charlie you don't understand you couldn't know." "Yes I do Joey. I know about what happened tonight...between you and Sam," Charlie told her softly. "But...how? And more importantly why are you still here?" Joey asked her. Charlie smiled, "Well to answer your first question, I was kinda excited about tonight – too excited – and I sorta got to your place early tonight...the front door was open..." Charlie's smile disappeared.

_Oh God! What must she have thought walking in on that _"Charlie I am so sorry. It wasn't what you think. I'm not...we're not...I mean Sam and I we're not...it was just a...it was just a thing...it didn't mean what you think it did," Joey quietly pleaded with Charlie, barely noticing the obvious. That Charlie was still there, with her arms around her. "I know it didn't mean anything. I could see it in your eyes all night. I know I should have said something earlier, to spare you the pain and guilt you've been feeling I just...needed you to know that you can trust me. And that I'm not going anywhere. That kinda answers your second question...about why I'm still here," Charlie told her. Joey shook her head, "I'm such an idiot aren't I? I should have trusted you, I should never have doubted you. That you wouldn't leave me. Why would you forgive me?" "Because we've been through a lot, and I'm not giving you up that easy," Charlie said, then hesitated, "What happened tonight with you two...I mean you didn't..." "No, absolutely not, a world of no. It was just a few kisses that's all. I just felt like I...needed..." Joey trailed off.

"Someone who understood the grief you were going through and I wasn't there. I understand believe me. But you need to start trusting me with this kinda thing...or better yet stop making out with that girl...right too soon to joke, sorry. If you need someone...you've got me. I'm not going anywhere, just don't lie to me again," Charlie pleaded. Joey moved her hand to wipe away a stray tear on her cheek. "I won't I promise. I know how much I'm gonna lose if I do it again. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," Joey wondered. "Maybe it's just for being you. Now whata ya say we stop concentrating on the past, and start focusing on the future...our future. I love you." "Good. 'Cause I kinda love you too. I'll never be able to thank you enough for forgiving me and giving us another chance," Joey stated. "Sure you will, everyday being with me is a good enough thank you. And I wish we could continue this whole dancing thing because you're actually pretty good at it but," pointing over to their table, "I think our meals are being served." "Right so instead of staying here, dancing, maybe kissing, and letting our food go cold we should...go and eat," Joey giggled. "Precisely. Besides we have plenty of time later to dance...and kiss...after dinner," Charlie sighed.

Joey took Charlie's hand and led her back to their table. Sitting down, Joey didn't let go of Charlie's hand. Charlie giggled, "Sweetie as much as I hate it, I kinda need that hand so I can eat my meal properly." Joey blushed, "Right of course. Sorry it just feels wrong to let you go. Is that too corny?" "Well I kinda like you being a little corny. And your right, it feels wrong to let go of you. And I'm gonna stop before I get even more cornier. How's your meal?" Charlie changed the subject. "It's good. Well could use some salt but..." Joey looked down at their table, "I guess they didn't set the tables properly with any." Then spying the table next to them, "Do you mind asking them for their salt?" "Anything for my girl," Charlie smiled as she turned around tapping the guy on the shoulder, "Excuse me sorry can we borrow your salt shaker?" The guy turned around from his own date, "Um I guess," as he grabbed the bottle and passed it to her finally looking up at Charlie. Joey jumped slightly at the sound of the salt shaker as it hit the ground when Charlie dropped it. "Charlie what's...oh...?" Joey looked up to see the reason why Charlie suddenly froze up, instantly recognising the guy sitting next to them. "Well what's the matter there Jo...you don't have a hug for your big brother?" Brett suggested cautiously as he glared at the girls.

_Ok I think I've got over that whole Writers Block thing and things are back to normal for this fic - which means another drama, another cliffhanger! Don't ya just love it?!_


	29. Chapter 29

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

_Keep that feedback coming! _

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Arrgh," Joey yelled as she entered her apartment. Sam looked up from the book she was reading, and looked at the clock, "Bad date?" "How'd you guess?" Joey shrugged as she collapsed on the couch next to her friend. "Oh I dunno, maybe the yelling when you entered, the fact that you're home far too early to have spent any major 'quality making out time' with Charlie, you have no hickeys on your neck, your voice isn't hoarse from a night of passion and also you look like you've had the date from hell. So c'mon spill the goss, what went wrong?" Sam asked. Joey tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "Well let's see, it started really well. Well I mean after Charlie spoke to you – which by the way we will talk about later – and she took me to this kinda cool but upmarket restaurant. It's like a dance club and restaurant, they played jazz soul kinda music and it was really romantic," Joey remembered. "And? So far not seeing anything wrong with this date. Except that you hate--" "Dancing, yes at least someone knows that. And yes that part was horrible – ok maybe not so horrible with Charlie. And then..." "And then what Jo? Spit it out already, I don't wanta die of old age sitting here still listening to your ranting," Sam laughed. "Then we danced some more, almost kissed," Joey smiled, "but then our dinner arrived, and it all turned to crap when we realized that Brett was sitting at the next table."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Brett? Big bad brother Brett?" "That'd be the one," Joey sulked. "And I'm sensing he wasn't too pleased about Charlie and you being together?" Sam asked, before frowning, "What the hell was Brett doing at a jazz club restaurant...whatever they're called?" "Thank you for being the first one to ask that! Charlie said that Aden goes there occasionally with Ruby and well Aden I can kinda understand but Brett?! I don't get it...ok I guess I do. I'm guessing his _fiancé_ dragged him along," Joey informed her. "No way. Big bad brother Brett is engaged? He's a total..." Sam struggled to find a nice insult for him. "Psycho? That's one word you're looking for," Joey suggested, "Anyway so yeah Brett turned up, and he spent the entire time completely glaring at us while we were trying to enjoy our dinner. He completely ruined the mood for sure. I kept thinking 'What could that poor girl see in him?'" "Maybe he's changed," Sam said, then when Joey looked surprised at her observation, "Okay maybe not so much. So did he make a big scene about you and Charlie? I know Brett was hardly the type of guy to accept _alternative lifestyles,_" Sam commented.

"No big scene surprisingly but he was really making Charlie uncomfortable. Charlie and he didn't exactly get along when we were in the Bay. Brett was one of the reasons that it didn't work between Charlie and me. While it wasn't completely his fault, his actions led to our downfall. And then I took off, and haven't really spoken to him since," Joey explained. "Do I wanta know what you mean when you said 'his actions' broke you two up?" Sam enquired. "Let's just say he booted me out of our place when I told him I was gay, and it got worse when he found out about my relationship with Charlie. He pretty much accused her of using her position as a cop to seduce me. She could have lost her job. Instead her colleagues told her to stay away from me until they sorted it out...and Charlie ended up with...someone else that night. And while that was difficult to go through at the time, and I blamed much of it on Brett as well as Charlie, it led us here, and I know it seems like things haven't changed much but I really think we're a lot stronger to face these hurdles this time around," Joey insisted. "Wow that brother of yours sure is a gentleman. Now I guess I know the whole story of you and Charlie. Makes me feel bad for trying to break you guys up when you've been through so much. So did you speak to Brett at all tonight?"

"Actually yeah I did. Charlie and I finished up our meals pretty quickly, just wanting to get out of there, away from Brett staring at us. But as we got up to leave, Brett pulled me aside, told me he wanted to speak to me. I really didn't want to, but Charlie pretty much reminded me that Brett's family and I should give him a chance," Joey told her. "So you guys talked? Did you sort out your issues? Is Brett a whole new man?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't say he's completely changed but yeah he has a little. I went out for an ice cream and coffee with him. Had to end my date with Charlie prematurely but she insisted that I should spend the rest of the evening with him. Certainly not the way I imagined my evening. Or well the entire day really. This morning was brutal, and then things got complicated earlier on with us. But Charlie was there for me, and really proved that she wants to be with me no matter how badly I screw things up. So I figured I should trust her judgment about me giving Brett a chance. She was kinda right, he has changed a little," Joey informed her.

"That's a bit of a shocker! So what'd he say about everything? What's he been up to and what exactly did that 'poor girl' see in him?" Sam questioned. Joey sighed, "Well he's been working many odd jobs for the past couple years. Moving around a lot, but he finally settled down here 'bout ten months back when he got a job working at a bartender as one of the local pubs. Which is where he met that 'poor girl' who as it turns out is his boss, and manager of the pub, Emma. Three months back he proposed to her. After he met her, he realized he needed to change. So he went to some anger management classes. She even convinced him to quit drinking. Clean and sober for eight months now." Sam looked at her strangely, "Didn't you say he was working in a pub? What kinda former alcoholic works in a bar?" "Well Brett says it was pretty difficult at first, but everyday he gets a big reminder of what his life was like and the type of guy Emma doesn't want to be with. It took a bit of coaxing but he finally admitted that he had been wrong – ok well he didn't actually use the word 'wrong' but that's what he seemed to mean - about Charlie and me," Joey smiled. "Brett admitted he was wrong? Well things sure have changed," Sam noted.

"Like I said not wrong exactly. I mean he still hated seeing us together tonight. But he seemed to understand that I can't change who I am for the sake of him and everyone out there like him. He just thinks I can do a lot better than Charlie. Like I said, he doesn't get along with her. He still thinks she was just using me, and I'm being foolish to trust her again after she cheated on me and in his words 'made me the laughing stock of the town' so much so he had to take off because he couldn't put up with it. But I think he's willing to get over what went down with us in Summer Bay and its progress on my relationship with Brett at least. Maybe now we can repair some of the damage done. And with any luck, maybe he won't be so against us, and he can get to know Charlie. In fact he even managed to invite me to his wedding," Joey said happily. "Said invite didn't happen to include a plus one did it?" Sam pointed out. Joey frowned, "No it didn't. Guess I'm jumping the gun on the Brett being totally okay with Charlie." Sam leaned forward, "Well if you really want him off Charlie's back you could always tell him about me. I'm sure it'll blow his little mind to think we had something back in the days. That his baby sister nearly ended her marriage for her husband's sister. I don't mind taking one for the team, if it makes up for all the crap you two have been through on account of me. Or not. But anyway moving on from that little history, one thing has occurred to me. If Brett was so against you and Charlz and wanted to break you two apart, how come he never mentioned Nathan? Sure that would've been a major shock to her back then."

"Yeah I asked him the same thing. He just said that he figured I'd eventually get some sense knocked into me, and I'd give up on the whole '_alternative lifestyle_' thing and go back to Nathan. He didn't want to intervene on that _fate _or whatever. Plus he was kinda hoping Charlie would be around when I told her I was leaving her for my husband. Just to see the look on her face. Brett's got a slightly twisted sense of humour. Although he was honestly upset when I told him about what happened to Nathan, and wanted to pass on his condolences. And I'm suddenly thinking that I'm really glad Brett didn't tell Charlie back then," Joey stated. "Because she wouldn't have forgiven you," Sam finished. "No she wouldn't have. The Charlie back then cheated on me after being separated from me for one night. God knows what would've happened if Brett had dropped that bombshell on her then. What can I say? Charlie had quite a few trust issues. But the Charlie now has changed and is willing to fight for us. I think we can deal with whatever Brett throws our way," Joey insisted. "Well I'm glad you think so. And I hope Brett really is been genuine about sorting things out between you two. You deserve to have a good brother like me Jo. So you gonna spend some more time with Brett? See what his real intentions are?" Sam asked. Joey nodded, "I'll be careful around him, but I really do want to trust him. I think he's changed for the better. I hope I'm right about this."

Brett turned the key into his apartment he shared with Emma. "Hey you," she greet him. Brett grunted in response. "So did it go well?" Brett stared at her for a moment. "You just gonna stand there or you gonna talk to me? You don't have to explain everything. I know you're not one for talking about things but an explanation would be nice," Emma expressed. "'Bout what?" Brett tried to ignore her as he grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge. "Oh I dunno maybe the forgetting to mention the fact that you have a sister," Emma stated. "Never came up in conversation," he told her as he sat down in his chair turning on the TV. "Really? What about the fact you mentioned you had no family? I seem to recall that," Emma noted. "Em I don't really want to talk about it. My relationship with Joey is complicated. Yes we sorted some stuff out tonight but it's not all happy families with us," he drawled as he flicked through the tv channels. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the hot chick that was dining with your sister does it?" Emma asked. At Brett's non-response, she tried again. "I did notice the way you stared at her all through dinner. Did you think I would just ignore it and we wouldn't discuss it?"

Brett looked over at her, "Look I appreciate that you want me to talk about this. But it really isn't anything important. I haven't seen my sister in a while because of some decisions she's made with her life. We needed to talk. That's all. Sorry I blew you off tonight after dinner." "I don't care too much about you taking off after dinner. I get that you needed to spend some time with your sister. So these 'decisions' your sister made, that you obviously don't approve of, I'm guessing it's the relationship your sister has with the girl you kept glaring at," Emma mentioned. "Please that's not a relationship. My sister is just depressed over losing her...she's not thinking straight," he insisted. "Well obviously," Emma said lightly, "Sorry but I think they looked cute together." Brett glared at her, "Whatever they have is not cute. It's wrong." "You didn't happen to see the way they were together on the dance floor before they noticed you. I mean I had no idea who they were but even I was a little jealous by how much they obviously...care for one another. The way they looked at each other. Isn't that they way love is meant to be?" Emma wondered loudly. _Okay so maybe I'm a lot jealous_

"No it's not. Look I regret what went down with Joey and me, and I can put up with her _problem_ for now. But I'm not putting up with that girl Charlie. She ruined Joey's life once before, and I'm not about to let her ruin it again," Brett warned. "Look I don't know their story, or your part in it. I know what I saw tonight, and I don't care if you don't approve of my opinion but I don't think there's a thing you can do to put a stop to their relationship," Emma maintained. "Just watch me," Brett stated. "This isn't like you Brett. You've changed, I've seen it. So why go back to the old you? Are you really going to try and ruin your sister's relationship?" she asked, fearing the answer. "That girl screwed up my sister. You think I'm gonna let that slide? Like I just said...just watch me," he cautioned.


	30. Chapter 30

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Thirty**

"Brett," Joey greeted her brother. "Jo," he simply replied. "C'mon in," Joey offered as she invited him into her apartment, "So what brings you here?" Brett followed her towards the kitchen, grunting, "Just wanted to see how you're going?" "Well since you only saw me last night, it's safe to tell you not much has changed since. You just in the area for a quick drop-by or you here checking up on me?" Joey asked lightly. "Haven't seen you in years Jo. Something wrong with wanting to get to know my sister again?" he pointed out. Joey stared at him warily, not sure what to make out by her brother's visit. _Brett didn't seem all that interested last night. I know we said we'd keep in touch, but this doesn't quite seem like the brother I know. _"Coffee?" Joey offered. "Sure. Might like my coffee like I like my beer, but I sure ain't going cold turkey on that as well," he told her. Joey made herself busy making their drinks. "This is a nice place Jo. You live here alone?" Joey turned back towards Brett, "No I live here with Sam, Nathan's sister. I'm sure I mentioned that last night. Well I do for the moment anyway..." "Meaning she's getting in the way of you and...that cop?" Brett suggested. Joey ignored Brett's attitude towards mentioning Charlie. "No Brett she was never in our way," _okay that's a lie, just a small lie, _"I just meant...well um that I thought she'd be sticking around but she left the paper out on the table this morning. Looks like she's been circling some other apartments in the area, so I guess she's considering moving out. Guess I'll have to have a chat with her later, 'bout what's going on."

"Gotta say I'm surprised you're living with her. I know you two are like best buds, but guess I assumed you'd be shacked up with that cop again," Brett remarked. As Joey poured the coffees, she tried hard not to get angry with her brother. _I knew he wasn't ready to accept Charlie as my girlfriend! _"That cop has a name Brett. Charlie. Remember? Look I know we've got a lot of catching up to do if we want to give this whole brother-sister thing another try," turning around she placed one of the cups in front of Brett, "but Charlie and I are kinda a package deal right now. So if you have a problem with that I suggest you leave." "Package deal huh? That certainly sounds like true love little sister. So what made you forgive the cheating cop for all her screw-ups?" Brett questioned as he took a sip of his coffee. "She's changed. So have I. Something I believe you were trying to convince me you've done as well. I've forgiven her, and we're trying to put our relationship back together. It's been tough but I know it's what we both want this time," Joey told him. "That a fact? You sure she's not gonna just screw you over again like last time? Hurt you enough that you have no choice but to leave town...again?" he pressured her. "It's not like that. If anyone's been screwing up this time it's me, and yet she's still with me. Doesn't that tell you anything?" Joey tried to remain positive. _Why does he have to bring all this stuff up? It's a lot harder to get over it when it keeps getting shoved in your face._

"Just tells me she's desperate for someone to be with her. Doesn't mean she only wants it to be you. You know you could do a lot better than...Charlie. Surely there's...someone – maybe even a guy – who would love you no matter what. You don't have to settle for her because you're too afraid of finding someone else," Brett insisted. Joey tensed up. "Brett don't start with this again. Look I know you're not completely okay with me being gay and even less okay with me being with Charlie, but you have no right to try and ruin this for me. I'm not settling for Charlie. I'm in love with her. Not that it should matter, but I only just got back in touch with her two months back. Believe me it wasn't easy to forgive her for everything. It's taken us quite some time to work through all our issues, and begin to trust each other. I'm not just gonna screw that up because of you. Don't make me choose between you and her Brett. You'll lose every time," she maintained as she glared at him. "Don't look at me like that Jo. What do you think I'm honestly gonna try and screw things up with you and...her? You're right I'm not completely okay with all this but I can try. Will you give me that chance?" Joey looked at Brett for a moment, trying to work out if she could trust her brother for once. _I don't want to be hurt again, but if I don't trust him now, will I ever have the chance?_

"I'll give you one chance, one chance only," she decided. Brett nodded, "Good. I know things have been difficult between us but I want to get past all that. And if I have to accept your sexuality and that...Charlie...then I'll do my best. I know I should probably apologise to Charlie for last night. She didn't seem particularly pleased to see me again. Guess I didn't give her much of a reason to. Can you tell her I'm sorry?" "No. I think Charlie would appreciate it more if the apology came from you," Joey suggested, glad her brother was finally making some steps forward. "Guess you're right. Look at you Jo, all growed up. Who woulda thought you'd be the one making all the right decisions. And though I won't be advertising this to Emma, Charlie's looking damn fine. Guess us Collins's certainly have a way with the ladies!" Brett laughed as he struck up his hand. Joey rolled her eyes, "I am not high 5-ing you for that! You're such a dork. But yeah that might be true." _Now he's laughing. What's happened to the brother I knew? _Joey's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mobile ringing. Joey excused herself to answer the call.

Brett sidled round to the kitchen sink to wash up his empty coffee mug. _One chance only she's giving me. Which means I have one chance to separate them. Just keep smiling, and Joey won't even know it's you. No way am I letting that bitch hurt Joey again. Joey's kidding herself if she doesn't think that'll happen..._Brett stopped as he noticed a pile of letters and mail lying on the table beside him. Leaning back to check Joey was still on the phone, he picked up the letters. _Geez you're such a badass! Stop flipping through her mail and find a real reason to break them up...hello. _Brett stared down at a folded piece of paper in front of him. _Jackpot! _Brett realized as he unfolded it. Hearing Joey walk back into the kitchen, he slipped it into his back pocket, and put the rest of the pile back together. "That was Charlie. She's gonna meet me here for some lunch during her break. You wanta stay so you can give her that apology?" "Uh no I've got some stuff on that I need to get to," Brett made an excuse. "Okay but if you have the time you should stop by her work today. She'd appreciate it. So would I," Joey smiled. "Sure. See ya round Jo," Brett waved as he took off out of the apartment. _Okay now that's the brother I know and kinda-hate. Knew it wouldn't take long for him to come back. _Joey shrugged her shoulders, then pulled open the fridge to check if she had anything left over that could be turned into a lunch meal.

Charlie sighed as she sat down at her desk, looking at the pile of paperwork in front of her. _Don't think about her. Don't think about the gorgeous brunette. Don't think about being with her rather than this awfully large pile of work. Too late. Great now I'll never get this work done before my lunch break. Just get the work done, then you can go see Joey. Sounds like a workable plan right? So not gonna work. She sounded fine on the phone, not at all upset with Brett. In fact she almost sounded happy after their reunion. Didn't sound like Brett had convinced her to break it off with me. Okay focus Charlie. Work first, Joey second. That is so not the proper order of things. _"Charlie," one of her colleagues interrupted her, "there's a guy out here to see you." Charlie nodded, "Yeah sure send him in." _Great now I'll never get this work done. I'm gonna be here all afternoon. Shoulda thought of that before deciding on an extra-long lunch break. _"Well look at you Buckton, looks like you're moving up in the world of crime-fighters," Brett snarled as he entered the room. _Note to self: check who's visiting before letting them in. _"Brett. What are you doing here? Sorry but I have a lot of work to do so I don't really have time for this," Charlie told him. "Make time Buckton. Spoke to Joey last night, and just saw her again at her place this morning. So she tells me you two are back on," Brett stated.

_Great I knew he wouldn't be accepting of us. So much for my bright idea for Joey to give him a second chance. _"Not that it's much of your business but yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Charlie asked irritated. _Who is Brett to judge us? _"Joey told me if I wanted to make things right with her, I had to accept who she is and your...relationship," Brett informed her. "So what are you here to tell me you're gonna stay out of her life and it's all my fault?" Charlie suggested. "No. Joey probably hasn't had the chance to tell you much about last night, but I've changed. Joey sees that. Might be hard but yes I'm finally able to accept that this is who Joey is now," Brett replied. "Good. It's about time you realized that you can't change who she is," Charlie said surprised. "You're right I can't change that. It'll always be who she is. But if you think for one second I'm gonna accept you or your relationship with her...you've got another thing coming," Brett threatened. _Okay not so surprised anymore. Shoulda guessed the sky would turn orange before Brett gave us his blessing. _"Don't threaten me Brett. You don't know the first thing about me. Or my relationship with Joey," Charlie claimed. "Really? Is that what you think? Haven't changed a bit have you Buckton?" "I'm tired of your games Brett. You don't accept us? Fine. I really don't care. But what I do care about is your sister and what this will do to her. And don't think you can come in here and start telling me all these lies about her, in an endeavour to break us up. I told her last night, and I'm telling you now – I am not just gonna walk away this time. Neither is Joey," Charlie stated boldly.

"You sure about that? Putting that aside for a moment, what makes you think I was even gonna give you a chance? You might think you've changed, but I know better. You're still the same lying bitch who cheated on my sister with a guy, lied to her for days, then just let her leave town because you were too screwed up to face what you'd done. Joey might think she's forgiven you. But let me remind you – Once a cheater, always a cheater. Joey'll learn that soon enough I'm betting," Brett growled. Charlie stood up facing him. "I am not going to make that mistake again. You may not believe me but your opinion doesn't change things. Now if you're just here with idle threats you should just take off," Charlie started to raise her voice. Brett shook his head, "My threats sure aren't idle Buckton. Maybe you're not gonna walk away...but I wouldn't be so sure that Joey won't be." "Meaning w-w-what?" Charlie stammered. Brett pulled out the page from his pocket, throwing it on Charlie's desk. "Meaning Joey's inherited our mum's habit of bailing when things get too tough. Don't think she won't take off again. If you don't believe me, believe that," he sneered as he pointed to the paper lying on the desk.

Charlie picked it up slowly, wondering why she should believe anything out of his mouth. Unfolding the page, she stood stunned as she read it. "W-where'd you get t-t-this?" she choked. "Found it at Joey's this morning. Thought you had a right to know. See ya round Buckton – or maybe I won't," he smiled, happy at his accomplishment. Charlie moved back around her desk, and collapsed in her chair. _This changes things. Was it all lies Joey was telling me last night? What if Brett just set this up? I shouldn't believe him. Isn't that the point? That we've been through so much and we now trust each other? I need to trust that there's a good explanation for this. Screw work, I can't concentrate anyway now. _Charlie grabbed her bag and took off before her colleagues could notice.

Joey opened the door to her apartment, smiling brightly at Charlie. Without saying a word she pulled her into a hug. "Missed you. What took you so long I expected you here nearly an hour ago?" Charlie pulled out of the embrace, "Yeah I decided to walk over here instead of driving. Needed to clear my head." "Oh right of course. I was just worried that you got caught up with some work thing. So if you walked here you probably only have about ten minutes left of your break before you have to leave," Joey responded sadly. "Yeah sorry 'bout that," Charlie apologised lightly, as she looked away from Joey. "What's wrong? You seem...and you said you had to clear your head...did you change your mind after last night?" Joey rapidly asked. "No I...more like did you?" Charlie murmured. "Huh? Charlie what's going on?" Charlie finally looked up at her, "Brett came and saw me just before." "Oh yeah he said he might stop by. Did he apologise? I suggested he should after last night. Wait he didn't get mad at you again did he? Charlie you can't listen to him. Whatever he said means nothing," Joey insisted.

"I know everything he said meant nothing. But I want to know what this means," Charlie handed Joey the folded piece of paper. "I knew Brett couldn't get his big mouth shut..." Joey suddenly recognised what Charlie was holding, "Where'd you get that?" "Brett gave it to me. Told me he found it this morning when he was over here. Were you even going to tell me?" Charlie begged her. "Charlie this is not what it looks like. Brett had no right to give this to you. I thought you trusted me," Joey responded. "I do trust you, and I kept thinking that this was just something Brett made up to get us to break up...but it's not is it?" Charlie realized. "Charlie I promise you. This isn't what you think it is," Joey claimed. "Then explain it to me. 'Cause the only way I see it is...this is a flight ticket. A one-way flight to London for you...leaving tomorrow. So tell me again that this isn't Brett being right? That you're not gonna take off again? Just tell me why," Charlie pleaded...

_Sorry guys just another typical awful cliffhanger to leave you on - I can't help it I'm addicted to writing them anybody know the cure? lol!_

_Just have a little faith with this one. Everything happens for a reason...or feel free to bitch about it - jk!_


	31. Chapter 31

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks again for your awesome feedback guys! _

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Charlie wait, don't leave. Just let me explain," Joey requested. "You said that part already Joey. Yet you've been sitting here silently without this explanation you keep claiming to have. I don't want to leave but if you don't give me a good reason to stay soon..." Charlie told her. "That's kinda the thing. There isn't a good reason at all for this. I wasn't even sure I was gonna tell you..." "Before you what? Took off again? I can't believe Brett was right about you. I can't believe that I didn't this coming. You take off every time things don't go your way. Just when I finally think you're opening up to me and we're getting things back to the way they're meant to be..." Charlie sobbed. "I cannot believe that you would say that! Is that what you really think? That I'm about to take off? You won't even give me a chance to explain before just jumping to the conclusion that I'm leaving you again. You saw this coming? Charlie what have I done that would honestly make you think that?" Joey asked miserably. "Isn't that ticket proof enough? If you weren't leaving you wouldn't have that or lie to me about it? It's not that I don't trust you...it's just..." Charlie tried to find the words. "You don't trust me," Joey finished for her, "You never did Charlie. You never let yourself trust anyone for fear of getting hurt." "I want to trust you Joey, more than I can ever say. So tell me what's going on, give me a reason to trust you," Charlie insisted.

"Okay I will. I was gonna leave...before you came back into my life Charlie. I'd dreamed of going overseas to work and visit all these amazing places long before I even knew you. And right before I bumped into you again, I applied for my visa intending to leave some time in the next few weeks. I needed a major change in my life, and this seemed to be it. Then you showed up and..." "You didn't want to leave again?" Charlie asked her honestly. "No I didn't. I thought I could set aside my dreams until I found out if this...us could work. Even began hoping you might want to join me. But then all that stuff happened a month back with Sam and the kiss and you refusing to talk to me for weeks on end so I...thought you'd given up on me. I didn't feel like I had any reason to stay. Sure I had my friends, and I job I don't completely hate but that's not enough. I didn't have the one person I needed. So yeah I bought the ticket. I was never intending to leave without saying goodbye or tell you once again to give me a reason to stay or I'm gone. You know I hate been given ultimatums, so I couldn't possibly do that to you," Joey admitted.

"So that's it? You were considering leaving because I was too busy trying to understand why you would go and kiss Sam when we were working on our relationship. You say that I'm the person you need, but you have no trouble turning to Sam when things don't quite go perfectly with us. I know it was selfish and childish of me to react that way. I needed time Joey. I didn't need space. Certainly not the kind of space you had in mind. So last night...was that all just some kind of test?" Charlie asked sadly. "Test? What do mean?" Joey asked unsure of what Charlie meant. "If it didn't work...if I didn't forgive you for your...betrayal again with Sam...that I couldn't convince you that I love you...you were just gonna get on this flight tomorrow and take off...leaving me behind to try and pick up the pieces of our tattered relationship again."

"Of course not," Joey stated, "Charlie you are making such a big deal out of this. I was lonely when you refused to talk to me. For weeks on end, I had no idea if you still wanted me in your life let alone where we stood in our relationship. I thought I should take a chance on something that would work out. And then everything with Nathan happened and I felt that I was wrong. That I should be here, not enjoying the English life. Last night was not some test to prove that I belong here with you, that I shouldn't be taking off now. Do you really think that little of me? That I would give up on everything we've been through if things didn't go the way I hoped between us on one date?" "No of course not. I'm just so confused Joey. Last night was one of the best nights of my life, spending time with you, holding you in my arms, hearing you tell me that you love me. Then all of a sudden I find out I might be losing you. I get that a part of you wants to go, and why you bought that ticket...but if you're not planning on leaving on that flight...why haven't you cancelled it?" Charlie questioned.

"I...I...I don't know," Joey confessed, "When I found out about what happened with Nathan I intended to contact the airline and reschedule the flight. But I was too busy trying to get through my grief, then there was the funeral arrangements and then you came back and everything got so complicated again last night with Sam and Brett. I only just remembered about the flight this morning. It feels like a life time ago that I made the decision to leave." "So is that what you'll be doing tomorrow? Leaving? You know about the flight now. You can call them right now and cancel the flight, and stay here...with me," Charlie suggested. A tear fell down her cheek as she saw Joey hesitating. _She doesn't want to do it. She doesn't want to give up her dreams...for me. _"You can't do it can you? Give up on your dreams to stay here with me while we work through our problems?" Charlie realized. "Charlie please it's not that simple. You can't just tell me to choose between a whole new life and you. You think I can just toss a coin, make a list of the pros and cons of leaving here, or ask some higher power for a sign. I need you to understand how hard this is for me," Joey stated.

"I do understand. I went through the same thing when I tried to convince you to stay in Summer Bay. I know that if I beg you to stay and if we can't make this work...you'll have regrets," Charlie tried to comprehend. "And if I do go and you're not here when I get back...I'll have regrets," Joey summarized. Charlie stared at Joey for a moment. "I'm not gonna give you an ultimatum. I won't ask you to stay. Believe me when I say that I want you to stay with me more than anything, but I know you need to make the decision. You may think that this is a really hard choice but you know what the right thing to do is in your heart...I'll miss you," Charlie finished as more tears rolled down her cheek. "Why would you say that Charlie? I haven't made my decision yet...I need some time to process this," Joey leant forward taking Charlie's hand in her own. "Because even though you want us to be together...and you want to enjoy a new life away from all the bad stuff that's happened to you...you haven't asked me to come with you."

Joey stared at her for a moment, then looked away uncomfortably. Charlie watched as Joey turned away from her, turned to stare at some distant spot on the other side of the room. From her vantage point she could see that Joey was blinking more than was usual, and that her bottom lip was ensnared between her teeth. The younger brunette's left hand was constantly moving as if it was tucking away a stray strand of hair, only none of Joey's hair was astray. Joey was nervous Charlie realized, really nervous. The question she asked, that's where the heart of the matter was. All she had to do was get an answer to that question.

"I didn't think you'd say...yes if I asked. You have a reason to be here. Ruby, Aden, your job, friends...I couldn't ask you to leave all that behind because of me," Joey finally replied. "Of course. You're right, I can't just abandon everything right now in my life. So I guess you have a choice to make...and I shouldn't be here to confuse that anymore. You need to do this on your own. Just promise me one thing," Charlie appealed. "Anything," Joey agreed. "If you decide to go...don't leave without saying goodbye...like you nearly did last time. And I don't want to put any more pressure on your decision...but if you do leave...I can't wait around forever for you to return," Charlie told her. Joey looked surprised by the assertion, her eyes widening perceptively and her mouth opening slightly. "I know. I wouldn't ask you to put your life on hold again. I'll call you tomorrow morning." Charlie made her way out of the apartment, as Joey followed her. "I'll be waiting," then turning around at the door, "I love you. I know you know that but..." "It's nice to be reminded. I love you too Charlie," Joey leant forward, capturing Charlie's lips briefly. "See you soon?" Charlie whispered, but the tremor in her voice made it sound more like a question. Joey's eyes fluttered shut momentarily as she felt Charlie's warm breath against her face as the brunette whispered to her. "Sure...soon," Joey hesitantly agreed, and then stood back as she watched Charlie walk down the street.

That night both girls spent time alone. Charlie reluctantly decided to go back to work, to spend the night doing paperwork, trying to keep her mind off all things Joey and England related. _Sure like that'll work. _Although she wanted to go home and cry on Ruby's shoulder, she knew it wouldn't do any good. After a few hours of work, she stared at the clock, and noticed how empty the office felt. Sitting back she let the thoughts that had been invading her mind all day run free. _I can't spend the entire night working myself into an emotional wreck again. It's not my decision to make. I can hope and pray that she decides she wants to be with me more than anything in the world, but after all my mistakes...I need to do the one thing she doesn't think I'm capable of...I need to trust her. Trust Joey completely, and trust that she is gonna do the right thing. The right thing for herself, and just hope the right thing means me. I know if Ruby was here she would tell me to get off my ass and fight for her again. Do whatever it takes to stop her getting on that flight and convince her that we need each other more than anything in the world._

_But some things happen for a reason. I know people only say that about the bad things, but maybe there's a reason for this if she decides to leave. After she left Summer Bay, I thought I'd lost every chance to be with her. Then we bumped into each other again, and our whole worlds collided into one again. Can that happen again? If she leaves for another few weeks, months...years? I didn't even ask her how long she was planning on going for. Is this our cruel fate? To know that we're soul mates and destined to be together, but the right time for us isn't here yet. That we're meant to go through all this mess so that when we can finally be together, it's for all the right reasons. That there's nothing more standing in our way. Can I continue to wait for her? I know I told Joey if she left I can't wait around forever for her to return, but I guess...a part of me is always going to be waiting for her if she leaves. A part of me will always look for her in the crowd, hope that our worlds collide again because that's the way true love works, and that small part of me won't be surprised when I eventually find her again. I'm thinking like I'm already defeated for God sakes. Just have a little faith. _With that, Charlie decided that staying at work would only do more harm than good. She packed up and returned back to her apartment, collapsing on her bed, desperately hoping things would go as expected the next day.

Joey's mind was also running through the varied choices that lay in front of her. Deciding to go for a run, she hoped that would bring her some clarity. But clarity didn't come easy. _Why am I doing this? Considering leaving the girl I love...again. For what? A few months of lonely adventure. Do I really think I can enjoy every moment away from her? If I leave I need to make a clean break from Charlie, it's the only way I can move on. Who am I kidding? Making a clean break from her last time didn't work...or well I guess it did for a few years but I always knew where my heart lay. And now I have her again...and I'm thinking of leaving again? Maybe Brett's right, I do bail whenever things get tough. I've done it before. I left home to be with Nathan, so I could get away from my dad, then I bailed on Nathan when things didn't go my way...and then I left Summer Bay, unable to cope with the drama. And now this? Everything is starting to finally go my way...go our way...and I want to leave. It doesn't make any sense. I don't want to go...but I can't stay. How can I when I know there will inevitability be something else that will break us apart? Isn't there always?_

_Or am I just too weak to stick around? Because I'm afraid of trusting Charlie with my heart again. I'm afraid of this actually working between us, that nothing will go wrong and we'll live happily ever after. What kind of twisted logic is that? I don't get it. Thank God I'm not trying to explain my reasons to anyone else. They'd think I'd lost the plot. Maybe I have. People spend their entire lives searching for the one, and I've been lucky enough to find mine. We've been to hell and back, but we've made it through together. Is this just another test to prove that we can be together? That if I leave, we'll wait for one another, knowing the love we feel for each other will never break? Or that if I stay it means we're finally ready for each other? Complicated free. I know I'll have regrets whether I stay or go. Do I want those regrets to be missing out on an amazing experience that I might never have the chance to enjoy? Or losing the girl that means more to me then I ever hoped to imagine? Two major regrets and one huge decision to make, and not much time to make it. This'll go well. Just go back home and sleep on it. Think it over. Charlie was right, you do know what the right thing to do is. In your heart. Flight leaves 11 am tomorrow morning, will I be on that plane?_

After crying herself to sleep from exhaustion and distressing herself with the idea of losing Joey, Charlie was in a deep slumber when her alarm went off...and then again when her mobile rang. "Hi it's Charlie Buckton. I'm not able to take your call right now. If you need me to call you back, you know what to do." _Damn it! Will Charlie ever realize the importance of answering her sodding phone when it rings? This isn't what I wanted, _Joey thought, while waiting for the beep. _Beep! _"Hey babe...it's me. Was kinda hoping you'd be waiting by the phone...begging it to ring. But I guess not. Look I didn't want to do this over your voicemail, but I don't really have a choice. Charlie I've made my decision..."


	32. Chapter 32

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_Beep beep! _"Huh what huh I'm awake," Charlie explained as the message ringer beeped, awaking the slumbering cop. Throwing herself across the bed, she nearly slipped off the edge, as she dived for her phone on her bedside table. _Voicemail message, _she realized as she flipped it open, _great that means I missed a call...her call. Way to go with the 'I'll be waiting for your call' shtick! Joey only just called, I should call her back. No no check the message first, there was a reason why she left the message right? And she wouldn't be mean enough to leave me a message to tell me she's leaving right? Unless she doesn't have the guts to talk to me and tell me. _As quickly as possible she dialled up her voicemail account, waiting for the silly voicemail lady to tell her "You have one new message, received at..." _Of course I know, or I wouldn't be checking my voicemail account. Get on with it lady, this message could change my whole life! _Finally the sound of Joey's voice calmed her. "Hey babe...it's me. Was kinda hoping you'd be waiting by the phone...begging it to ring. But I guess not. Look I didn't want to do this over your voicemail, but I don't really have a choice. Charlie I've made my decision...I'm leaving today."

Charlie's heart broke in two, as she heard those three small words. Pulling herself together for a moment she listened to the remainder of the message. "God you probably hate me, I even hate myself for doing this to you. You deserve a lot more than a stupid voicemail message, but the moment you didn't answer I realized I was kinda relieved. Because talking to you and telling you this would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. I know you can't possibly understand my decision, and I've only got another 20-30 seconds before it'll tell me the message is too long. But back to the point since I'm running outta time...I need to do this. I need to experience life some more. And I need to make sure that no matter the circumstances, we'll get through it together. I'll be gone for at least four months, maybe more depending how far my savings take me. I know this doesn't feel like the right decision for you but I need you to know that it was the hardest decision of my life. I love you so much Charlie, and I hope you can wait for me. I'd like to see you before I leave so feel free to come to the airport. I just ask that you don't try and make me change my mind. Please Charlie, the idea of you asking me to stay is so tempting. And I know I'll agree to stay even though a huge part of me wants to leave on that flight, and I'll regret it if I stay and things don't go...I don't want to blame you for that. So please if you come no teary goodbyes, or declarations of love. This isn't goodbye Charlie. This is just 'see you soon.' This isn't the end for us. Just believe in that. I'll...uh...I hope I'll...see you soon. I love you."

_Beep! _Charlie let the phone slip out of her hand, falling to the floor, as she collapsed. Reaching to move some strands of hair out of her eyes, she noticed how damp her cheeks were. While listening to the message she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face. Picking the phone up again she quickly dialled Joey's number. _I can't wait until I get to the airport for this, I mean she only just rung so..._ Disappointment filled her emotions as the annoying voicemail lady informed her Joey's mobile was switched off. 'If you wish to leave a message please do so now at the tone.' _Really starting to hate the voicemail lady! Ok so not important right now. Great idea Charlz, Joey leaves a heartbreaking message on your phone, so you do the same to her. She said 'no declarations of love' at the airport...she didn't say I couldn't do this over the phone...beep! _"Joey it's me..."

Five minutes later, Charlie had grabbed a random pair of jeans, threw on a top and jacket. Running around her room she finally found her joggers. Briefly looking at herself in the mirror, she thought to herself – _I look ridiculous. I don't even have time to put on the perfect, matching outfit. Oh well if Joey changes her mind after seeing me in this...she really does love me. _Grabbing her purse, mobile, and keys she charged downstairs. Taking a quick note that it appeared Aden and Ruby had already left for the day, she run outside, jumped in her car, slammed the key into the ignition and started her up. Or more precisely she _tried _to start her up. But nothing happened.

Charlie tried to calm down, and tried again. Nothing. "Damn it not now! You son of a...c'mon you have got to be kidding me! I don't get you serviced since I move here, and now is the time you decide to die on me! I cannot win!" _Damn it Charlz, now is not the time to lose it and start yelling at your car! It's fine okay, no big deal. It's not like the whole worlds against you, and this is just trying once again to prove you and Joey are not meant to be. Don't think like that. This isn't a major concern. It's only, _looking at her watch, _8:30 am. Joey doesn't have to be at the Airport for like what another hour. It's not like she called me from the airport right? It's all good, even though Ruby and Aden are gone along with their cars...and a taxi will probably take forever to get here...I'll just run over to her place, it's only...ten or so blocks. Knew there was a reason I had to wear joggers and casual clothes. Because if the world was against this I'd be wearing a skirt and heels right about now. Okay stop thinking, get outta ya car and run! _So Charlie did exactly that.

Nearly forty minutes later she rounded onto Joey's street, and ran up to Joey's door. Pounding on the door, she took a moment and bent down to catch her breath. _Bad idea, bad idea. Why the hell didn't you just wait for a god damn taxi? God I just want to die right about now! That was a lot more than ten blocks. _Broken from her thoughts as the door finally opened, she heaved her body upright...to find Sam standing in the doorway. Charlie tried to say – well anything really – but the whole struggling to breathe properly was a bit of a problem. "Charlie? You're here and you look...jesus what the hell did you do? Run all the way over here from your place?" Sam asked. Charlie nodded slowly. "And you couldn't have driven because...?" "Car died," Charlie finally breathed heavily, then continued "You look surprised to see me here?" Sam smiled. "Well would it surprise you if I said I'm not surprised in the least to see you here? I knew you would try and stop Joey from leaving. I knew you'd come here sooner or later," then smirking, "Actually I expected it to be a little sooner." "Yeah well I tried. Is she here?" Charlie finally asked. Sam looked down at the floor, then facing Charlie, "You just missed her. I'm sorry."

Charlie shook her head in frustration, then asked simply, "How much of a head start does she have?" Sam looked down at her watch, "Bout thirty minutes. You'll never catch her. She left early to avoid the traffic, which you'll now hit head on." "I can try," Charlie said optimistically. "Never give up huh? God Joey has like the worst decision-making skills ever! If you weren't completely in love with her, I'd have a go at stealing your affections...I said that last part out loud didn't I?" Sam looked dismayed. Charlie nodded smirking. "How bout we just forget that ever happened?" Sam suggested. "Ok. Done. So if I'm gonna get to the airport...you got a car I can borrow?" Charlie questioned. Sam looked at her strangely, "You borrow my car? No, no, no. I don't care if you're the world's best cop. Nobody drives my car except me...unless the love of your life is on the line, and I'm too much of a romantic sap to get in the way of that...And I am so not a romantic sap!" Sam suddenly turned around, rushed back into the apartment. Returning a few seconds later, with a jacket, she grabbed her car keys off the counter, she motioned for Charlie to get out of her way, as she walked outside and closed the front door. "I thought you just said..." Charlie said confused. "I said I'm not a romantic sap, but I'm not gonna let you lose her. I sure ain't letting you drive my car, so I'm coming with," Sam stated firmly grabbing Charlie's hand and dragging her along towards her car. As they reached the car, Charlie released her hand out of Sam's grip, she asked curiously "Why are you doing this?" Sam opened the car door. "Because you don't look capable of driving yourself, and a taxi'll take ages," then shrugging, "You love Joey don't you?" "Yes," Charlie said confidently. "That's why," Sam replied. Charlie nodded a silent thank you as they got in the car.

Over an hour later, the two girls had finally parked the car in the closest car space, and were rushing towards the entrance. "Do you think we'll make it?" Charlie yelled over at Sam. "I don't know. Maybe we would have if you didn't insist on giving me directions. Seriously Buckton when was the last time you've driven to the airport? I cannot believe you lead us down not one but two one-way streets that were full of traffic! Aren't you the one that wanted to get here to meet her?" Sam yelled back. "Fine, I suck at directions. I think that's clear," Charlie agreed. Entering the airport, Charlie and Sam dashed straight over to the departures board. _Please let the flight be delayed, please let the flight be delayed, _Charlie begged. Finding the flight on the board to London, she sighed as it read the flight was currently 'boarding.' "Gate 22," Sam looked at the directions, "Which is...over there," she pointed. "Sam we're not..." Charlie started. "Don't quit on me now Buckton! Let's go," Sam once again grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged her along behind her. The girls bolted towards the escalators that led up to the security area before the boarding gates. Forced to slow down due to the long line of people heading towards the same area, Charlie sighed heavily as they boarded the escalator. Staring down at her watch for the twentieth time since they'd gotten into the car park, she realized the only hope she had left was that Joey was seated in one of the first rows, so would be boarding last.

Charlie's hope nearly died when exiting the escalator she found how busy the security area was. Once again forced to stand in line for what felt like an eternity, Charlie closed her eyes, praying for a miracle. Sam watched Charlie standing silently, rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlie by the arm again. _Doesn't this girl know not to let anything stand in her way? _Charlie was shocked by Sam's movements, and looked at her questioningly. But Sam just pushed Charlie through the line, with a few "Comin' through," "about to miss our flight," "s'cuse us need to get through here," excuses at the people they were moving in front of. Pushing themselves to the front of the line, the security guard looked at them strangely. "We're next!" Sam exclaimed. The security guard shrugged silently, and Charlie and Sam placed their belongings on the X-ray machine, as they walked through the security arch. Getting scanned by the personnel they were relieved to be cleared, and again made a dash towards the departure gates. "Remind me never to stop you getting what you want," Charlie laughed, "You are such a pain. Those poor people didn't know what hit them." "Yeah well if it gets you Joey back, it's all worth it. There's the gate up ahead," Sam nodded.

Charlie rounded the corner first as they reached the gate...and nearly collapsed when she noticed the empty terminal. Looking out the window, she saw the plane was still outside, and hadn't left yet. Sam nearly collided into Charlie from behind, when Charlie had stopped suddenly. "Oh..." was all Sam could say as she realized what Charlie already had. "Yeah," Charlie sighed defeated, "I knew this wasn't gonna work." "Don't give up just yet," Sam insisted, as she strode over to the counter, as the girl standing there was packing up. "Excuse me I'm sorry but--" "The flights already boarded. Sorry but you've missed your flight," the lady said apologetically. "Actually we're not booked on this flight...but we really need to speak to one of the passengers ASAP. Do you think we can--" but Sam was interrupted again. "No ticket, you're not allowed on the plane. And the plane is just about to leave, it's already been delayed by another passenger who...never mind. So you'll have to talk to your friend once they've landed in Heathrow," the lady explained.

Charlie joined Sam at the counter, "Please it'll only take like one minute. I just need to tell...look the love of my life is about to leave, and I need to stop...her...and if you had a decent bone in your body, you would let me talk to her. Or at least get one of the flight attendants to pass on a message, before the plane takes off." "Sorry can't do that, against the rules," the employee stated quickly. "But she's a cop! And that was a load of bull about the love of her life crap," Sam remarked, ignoring Charlie's stare, "She's a cop and there's a suspect on the flight. So stop the flight, and let this girl do her job!" "I'm not sure what I'm meant to do. I've never been in this situation before...look I'll need to see some ID and a warrant before I call the captain," the lady offered. "Right ID, ID, ID...is in my other purse," Charlie realized. Sam stared at her disbelievingly, before whispering, "Buckton you suck at this whole winning her back deal!" Charlie rolled her eyes sadly. _She's right. _The lady stared at the two girls, "I'm sorry but I have another flight I need to start boarding so..." Charlie turned around towards the window, as she and Sam watched the plane start up, and make its move backwards slowly towards the runway.

"Any more ingenious plans?" Charlie asked. Sam twisted her lips slightly, "Well you can always jump on the next flight. Call Heathrow and tell them to pass along the message for Joey not to leave the airport or..." "Or what? You got anything that doesn't involve me being on a plane for over half a day?" Charlie looked over at the younger girl. "How badly do you want to stop that plane flying off to London?" Sam asked seriously. "I'll do anything, why?" "Okay well since you're a cop you probably have the right to arrest me for even suggesting this but...how about a bomb scare...or not even a bomb...maybe just say there's a dangerous weapon on board. They'll have to bring the plane back and search it, let the passengers off...and you think I'm nuts," Sam concluded. "No way am I doing that! I'm not gonna lie to these workers and waste valuable money and time just so I can get Joey off that flight," Charlie stated. "Well you said you'd do anything...and hey it's the best option I got in a short amount of time. Why do I have to come up with these ideas? She's your girl," Sam noted. "Yeah but anything doesn't include...I'm about to really lose her aren't I? I must be nuts for even considering...I mean if I...I'll lose my job for sure," Charlie contemplated. Noticing the look on Sam's face, "Yes alright she's worth it. Losing my job. I mean, I've always wondered about getting out of the Force. Finding a normal job. Do you think Joey would still love me if I...I dunno worked in retail or something stupid like that?"

"I think she'd be okay with it," came a voice from behind Charlie. _That wasn't Sam. _"Am I really worth all that?"

_Thanks for all your feedback on the last chapter._

_So does anyone want to guess who turned up at the end? LOL! _


	33. Chapter 33

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Charlie froze. Not daring to turn around, for the huge fear of her being so desperate to hear that voice. That her mind had imagined those two simple sentences from the one girl she'd been desperate to stop from leaving. Charlie stared out of the window, watching the plane – Joey's plane - take off. Suddenly the plane and the runway faded away, as Charlie noticed a reflection in the window. A familiar figure standing behind her. With her bags dropped near her feet. Joey. _Joey!?! _"Joey!" Charlie suddenly yelped as she jumped around facing the figure. A smile was permanently etched on her face as she realized she was right. It was Joey standing before her. _Joey! I knew it. I'm not going crazy imagining her voice and her standing before me. She's really here. _Joey let a smile, matching Charlie's, cross her face. "You're not...I mean...you're really here?" Charlie questioned disbelievingly. "I am," Joey nodded, hesitant at Charlie's reaction. _I expected her to be surprised sure. But not so much that she can't even move. Geez you're such a big ol' romantic expecting her to launch into a sprint and hug you like she'll never let you go._

"But you're...you're meant to be on the plane right now...leaving...me...you weren't going to get on the flight? You just wanted to...see if I would try and stop you?" Charlie asked. "I got on the flight Charlie. Truth be told, I wasn't sure I was gonna make it past security. Then I did, and I was on the flight. I was ready to leave...but I...I got off the flight," Joey tried to explain to her. "You changed your mind?" Charlie asked nervously. Joey sighed, unsure of how to gage Charlie's response. Looking over at Sam, she noticed her friend point to a sign for the Cafe downstairs as she said lightly, "I'll just be...I'll give you two sometime. Meet me down at the Cafe...I'll just go get myself a cup of coffee...or twenty. Take your time." Joey nodded in acknowledgment, then faced Charlie again. "I got off the flight Charlie. Had a hell of a time convincing the flight attendant why I had to stay here after they had locked up the aircraft for takeoff. I realized I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life...so I changed my mind," Joey replied smiling anxiously. "What made you...ah change your mind?" "You," Joey answered, "You did. When you didn't turn up at the airport to see me off, I thought you had given up. I know I told you not to come here to convince me to stay with you...but I guess I realized I did want you to convince me to stay. And you did."

"But how? In your message you were so determined to leave, I didn't think I stood a chance of stopping you," Charlie confessed. "As I got on the plane, I kinda broke the rules and switched my mobile on to call you, speak to you one last time. I guess I was really looking for a reason to stay. And you gave me one. With that message you left me, after you had received my message that I was leaving. You certainly have a way with words," Joey giggled slightly. Charlie blushed, "I barely even remember what I said in the message. I'm surprised it wasn't a scrambled mix of words I tried to put together." "Well it wasn't, and I remember every word you said perfectly." Joey recalled settling down into her seat on the plane as she listened to the message.

"Joey it's me...I'm gonna meet you at the airport. Just wait for me. You'll probably hate me a little, but I'm gonna do what you asked. I won't come to the airport to convince you to stay with some big declaration of love...but you didn't say I couldn't do this over the phone. If I don't do this at all, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life...Joey I love you. I know how many times I've said that, and I know how many times you believed it was a lie, but if there's anything I want you to believe now...it's that. I love you. I let you slip through my fingers two years ago, and I've regretted it ever since. We've both made mistakes but none of that matters anymore. I doubt you'd remember, but that morning after we first got together...you asked me what I wanted in my life. I wasn't sure if I could tell you the truth so I just said something lame about the usual – Ruby safe, a good career, and good friends. I should've told you what I knew back then but was too afraid to admit...I just want you.

It scared me how much I felt for you. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall so hard. I know I can be cold sometimes, but you were the one that broke down the defences I'd spent years building. And now I need you to do one thing for me...I need you to give me one last chance. I know I had my chance two years back and I let you sail away. I'm not about to let you go like this again. Every day since you left Summer Bay...and me...I wake up with the same question on my mind – Is today the day I'll find _my _Joey again and convince her how much I love her? Win back the heart of the woman I love. Every morning I mentally tick another day off. Two years, seven months, sixteen days yesterday. Two years, seven months, seventeen days today. 'Cept I'm kinda hoping today doesn't count. That instead I can wake up tomorrow and stop counting. Because I'll be waking up in the arms of the girl I love...I'm tired of this being complicated. We belong together. You know that. Try as you might...you can't fight fate. And if my fate is to lose you today...then I'll do everything in my power to stop it. That fate can be stopped...because I love you Joey Collins. See you soon."

Joey stepped forwards towards Charlie, "You know it wasn't easy walking away from you, but after that message you made it damn near impossible Charlie. Not to mention it nearly was impossible when that flight attendant insisted I couldn't get off the plane. And I hate to embarrass you but I wasn't the only one convinced by your message where I'm meant to be. You had the flight attendant in tears by the end of it." Charlie blushed frantically, "You let her hear all that? That was kinda personal." "I know. But she wanted a reason why I needed to leave and I kinda had an issue with the whole crying thing 'cause I was so happy. Hey just be glad she didn't broadcast it over the whole flight 'cause she did suggest doing that at one point I think. Don't be embarrassed. You were right...we can't fight fate," Joey agreed. "You're really here? I'm not just imagining all this? I know how silly that sounds but I ah...I guess I never believed for a moment that I could convince you to stay. I wanted this so badly, and after everything I thought for sure I didn't deserve it...deserve you," Charlie smiled weakly.

Joey finally found herself in front of Charlie, and reached out to take Charlie's hand in her own. "Well believe it. Because I'm here with you where I belong...giving you one last chance. Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to stop doubting yourself and us. You deserve everything you've got. And you've got me Charlie Buckton. I'm not going anywhere," Joey said confidently. Charlie slowly pulled Joey's hand to her waist, and then pulled her in for a hug. Charlie felt several tears slide down her cheek. "Good. I don't know why I was so scared. I guess I still have some trust issues to deal with. And with you by my side I'll learn to trust people and myself. Oh and I'll be holding you to that promise of yours. That you're not going anywhere. Because now you're back I'm never letting you go. I mean it, doesn't matter what our future holds, we'll get through it together. I've learnt from everything we've been through that life can be hard sometimes. So let's have a better one together," Charlie suggested.

Breaking the hug, Joey smiled brightly. "I like the sound of that. Now what do you say we get out of here, and go back to your place. Maybe start that better life together today." Charlie nodded in agreement, then frowned, "Where did Sam go?" Joey cocked her eyebrow, "Wow you really must have thought you were imagining me being here. Sam left like five minutes ago to grab some coffees so we could talk alone." "Some coffees huh? Sounds good right about now," Charlie commented, as she leant over grabbing Joey's bag from the floor. "Actually I believe the coffees were all for Sam. She thought we might need...quite a bit of time to work through this. That's cute...the look of concern that was on your face when you noticed she was missing. Here I thought you two would kill each other before getting here," Joey laughed. "Yeah well it surprised me too. We kinda bonded over the whole chasing you to the airport. I know she's made some mistakes that nearly cost us our relationship what with the trying to get with you thing...but I gotta give her credit. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She sure was fiercely confidant that I couldn't give up on you. And she's not afraid to piss people off to get what she wants. Or in this case get me what I want. I take back every mean thing I ever thought about her. She's not half bad," Charlie grinned.

"Not half bad? Well here's hoping she takes that as a compliment. I'm glad you two sorted things out. She's my friend, she's part of my life, and I really didn't think I could choose between you two," Joey replied as she slipped her arm around Charlie's waist, leading them towards the departure gates exit. "Because you hate ultimatums right? But just between you and me, I woulda won right?" Charlie smirked. "Yes I would've chosen you. I'd choose you over anyone. And don't you go bragging about this. I hate that cliché that people always choose their girlfriend over their best friend," Joey said sweetly. "I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with that cliché...as long as I'm the girlfriend not the best friend in that scenario. Hey look there's Sam at the Cafe. I'm guessing since you took a taxi here and Sam drove me here, we should probably get a lift back with her. Do you regret it? Your decision I mean," Charlie suddenly asked as she loosened her grip around Joey. "Not for a second. The only thing I regret is the decision I made to leave in the first place. Don't know what the hell I was thinking there!" Joey said as she leaned back into her embrace with Charlie. "Maybe I wasn't the only one having doubts. Or maybe you just completely lost your mind! Whichever one it was, it doesn't matter now. Because you're here now with me where you belong," Charlie smiled as she leant forward brushing her lips against Joey, not caring that they were standing outside the cafe in public. _Who cares what any of these strangers think! Not gonna change how I feel._

"Oh for God's sake get a room you two! You're making us all sick with your displays of affection," Sam announced as she teasingly stuck her finger down her throat mimicking the need to vomit. Joey stared at Charlie, "You were right. She's not half bad. That sounds like the best idea she's ever had. You and I getting a room where we can..." "Argh I don't need the visual Joey!" Sam yelped as she covered her ears with her hands. "Well I guess that means you're coming home with me. Rubes and Aid aren't home today, and I think we might scar Sam for life if she has to watch any more of this happy couple madly in love routine," Charlie teased. "Gee thanks Charlz you really sound very concerned for my mental health. I take it you two are here for a lift home. Fine I'll be nice, but I really will vomit if you two spend the whole car ride sitting in the back seat making goggley eyes at each other. Urgh who knew you two would be one of those annoying lovey-dovey couples!? Remind me again why I helped get you two back together," Sam joked.

"Because you knew that nothing was gonna stop that from happening. Besides I see right through you Sam. You're just jealous that you don't have your own Charlie Buckton," Joey laughed. "Me jealous of what you two have, yeah right. Please I don't need my own Charlie Buckton right now. I'm doing fine on my own...ok fine so I'm a little jealous," Sam admitted, poking her tongue out at Joey. "Don't worry it'll happen when you least expect it. You'll get your very own Charlie Buckton one day," Joey insisted. "Ok can we please stop using my name instead of the word 'girlfriend'? Sorry but there's only one of me, and Joey's the lucky one that's got me. And while I love watching you two quip at one another, I'm pretty sure there's somewhere else we'd rather be," Charlie hinted. "Right yes of course, let's go," Joey agreed decisively. "But wait don't you need to get the rest of your luggage? I mean it's not on its way to London is it?" Charlie questioned. "Nope they arranged the bags to be taken off the plane. I should probably go and collect them from the desk...another time I've got all I need here. We can come back tomorrow...or maybe in a few days to get them," Joey replied. Sam rolled her eyes, "You two are pathetic. You can barely keep your hands off of one another...its pathetic...and cute. And I'm not gonna just stand here watching you two being...such a twosome of cuteness so let's get outta here already." "Aww a twosome of cuteness, I like that," Charlie snuggled closer into her embrace with Joey. Joey planted another quick kiss on her lips, before they followed Sam outside, "I like the sound of that too. Let's go home." Charlie smiled, "You called my place 'home'? I could get used to that."

The next morning Charlie blinked slowly as she reluctantly opened her eyes. She breathed lightly, allowing the sunshine to wash over her. Bringing her hand up to move some strands of hair out her eyes, her breathing relaxed. Charlie smiled sweetly, as she rolled over in her bed, and her arm curled around the body next to her. Joey instinctively held onto Charlie's arm around her, pulling Charlie closer. "Morning," Charlie grinned, "You're awake?" Joey leisurely rolled over facing Charlie, "Yeah. I was gonna wake you, but you looked so comfortable. Didn't have the heart to break that." "Well if I get woken up by you every morning...I'm kinda okay with that. And you're right I am awfully comfortable. I haven't had such a good nights...um sleep since...you know. Last night was..." Joey slipped her arm around Charlie's waist, "Last night was...what?" "It was...the best night of my life...and I swear if you make fun of me for being so corny--" "I won't," Joey smiled, "It was mine too. Besides I like you corny. You say the sweetest things and yes most of it can be a touch corny, but it's one of the things I love about you." "Really? Just outta curiosity...what else do you love about me?" Charlie asked her. "This," Joey replied, as she leaned forward kissing Charlie passionately.

"Charlie are you up?" Ruby stormed into the room without knocking. "Ruby!" Charlie yelped pulling away from Joey, ensuring their bodies were sufficiently covered by her doona, "Do you mind?!" "Oh my God! I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Ruby covered her eyes with her hands, "Joey you're here with...Charlie? Oh God are you two...?" "Ruby would you get outta here!" Charlie yelled embarrassingly. Joey giggled at Ruby's reaction, as the younger girl slowly uncovered her eyes. "You two are back together?! Charlie oh my God what didn't you say anything? This is huge! I knew you'd work it out eventually. God I love you two!" Ruby announced excitedly. "Ruby seriously! Get your butt outta here before I kick you out!" Charlie groaned. "Right sorry I didn't mean to interrupt...I'll just leave you to it," Ruby skipped out of the room, before turning back to the couple, "I love you guys!"

As she closed the bedroom door, the couple heard Ruby bumping into Aden. "Oh my God Aid you're never gonna believe it--" "What aren't I gonna believe? Charlie and Joey are back together?" Aden grinned, "Yeah I knew!" "What? How? Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked surprised. "Please like you didn't honestly see that coming? Those two are about as subtle as anything. They love each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Aden grinned, kissing Ruby on the lips. "And you couldn't have mentioned that just a little sooner?" Ruby pointed out. "Well I figured they'd work it out on their own. Like the way we worked out our own feelings for each other. Everything happens in its own time," Aden explained wisely. "We should probably give them some time...maybe we should..." Ruby hinted. "Pretend like we have something better to do," Aden suggested. "Exactly," Ruby agreed, "I love that about you!" "Love you too Rubes," Aden slipped his arm around Ruby's waist, leading her down the hallway.

Joey laughed at Charlie, as she tried to pull the doona off Charlie's face. "Stop it already I wanta lie here under the covers and hide. Wow I am so embarrassed! I can't believe my little sister nearly walked in on us," Charlie whimpered. "Charlie quit being such a drama queen! She didn't see anything...well anything good. Now get back up here so I can see your face," Joey demanded brightly. Charlie peeked out from underneath the doona. "Fine I'm a drama queen. I can't help it...I mean if Ruby had walked in five minutes..." "Then she would've been scarred for life I'm sure, but hey here we still are. You might be a drama queen but you're my drama queen!" Joey giggled. Joey suddenly looked over at her bag lying on the floor. "Leave it," Charlie instructed. "Huh?" "The bag. Leave it here. I'm not letting you go back to your apartment to unpack. You're staying right here with me. I've left a few empty drawers for your stuff," Charlie admitted.

Joey lip curled into a slight smile, "You left some drawers empty for me? You knew I wasn't gonna leave and that I wanted to move in with you?" "Yep," Charlie said confidently, "I might have doubted it for...a while but like Aid said...we love each other. I knew nothing would stand in our way eventually. I love you Joey. Nothing'll ever change that." "I love you too...and since Ruby and Aden are been polite enough to give us some time...we should probably take advantage of that." "Oh really? And what do you suggest we do Ms. Collins?" "Take two. This," Joey leant forward again, capturing Charlie's lips, and slowly rolled on top of Charlie. Breaking the kiss slightly, Joey stared at Charlie, "So did you stop counting?" "The days that we spent apart? Yes I finally did. But you know what? I started counting again, for another reason this time. This is day one of our lives together," Charlie confessed. "Hmm day one huh? I think we can make this list last...forever. Does forever work for you Ms. Buckton?" Joey asked. "Why yes Joey it does. I love you, always and forever." "I'll never get sick of you saying that to me. I love you too. Always and forever sounds perfect," Joey nodded, as she entangled her body with Charlie passionately.

_The end._

_Firsty I just want to thank every one who read or gave feedback on my story. You guys rock! And as much as I enjoyed writing this fic I thought it'd had enough drama and needed a happy ending finally._

_No cliffhanger this time lol _

_But wait there could be more. One of the guys on the Charlie-Joey forum asked if I was gonna give you guys the 'obligatory CJ love making scene.' And I did feel like I missed out on that opprtunity in this chapter but it was long enough already and I wanted to get this chapter posted and give the happy ending the couple deserved. So if I get enough requests I might be inspired to write another extra chapter about 'the best night of their lives.' I've driven you guys crazy with all my cliffhangers throughout this story and I'm surprised you haven't given up yet so I might reward you all with a well-deserved CJ loving chapter. _


	34. Chapter 34 Bonus Chapter

"**Two Years, Four Months & 27 Days"**

Rating: M

_Just for you guys for being a fantastic group. Whether you were just a reader or also a reviewer - you all helped this little fic along. Thanks to every one of you!_

_Now does anybody have any ideas for my next fic...?_

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Bonus Chapter**

Passion. It guides every relationship. Sometimes creating a joy of love, while sometimes it fashions clarity of hatred. Passion guides us to where we're meant to be. And passion eventually led two soul mates back together to be in one another's arms. Despite the forces trying to keep them apart, their passion for one another kept them fighting against all odds. That passion finally brought them together for the first night of the rest of their lives. And the passion they had shared for one another since they first met had never wavered. After a long and uneventful drive from the airport to Charlie's apartment, the two girls were happily surprised to find the apartment was empty. Free of distractions and the need for explanations on the status of their relationship to certain housemates. Not that they were confused about where they stood, they knew perfectly well they were meant to be together. Always had. But all they wanted right now was to forget about all their problems, forget about the world outside them. Because the only thing that mattered right then was each other.

Slipping inside the apartment, still holding hands, Charlie led Joey upstairs. Joey's eyes never left Charlie's figure as she climbed the stairs. She made a huge effort to drag her senses back to the task at hand, walking without tripping over and falling down the stairs. One step at a time. The girls quietly entered Charlie's bedroom. Charlie smiled as she watched Joey drop her bag near her bedside table, and as she stood by the window, staring outside. _It feels like she's home. _Joey looked up at Charlie after a moment. They stood there and looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then both began speaking at once, before stopping. "So do you want to--" Charlie started as Joey stated "So we should probably--" Joey blushed as a sense of nervousness overcame her. _Why? This is exactly what you wanted. _"You first," Joey offered. Charlie nodded slightly. _Why am I so afraid? I've got exactly what I wanted, and all you have to do is make a move. She's not gonna run away._

"So do you wanta sit down?" Charlie indicated the bed. Instead Joey walked over to Charlie, taking her hands in her own. "Let's just take this slow. I don't want to rush things again," she suggested. "Right slow...slow is good. I can do slow," Charlie blushed. _Ok so you're back together...doesn't mean she wants to be 'back together' straight away. _Joey allowed her thumbs to circle the inside of Charlie's hands trying to relax her. "Charlie," she motioned as she noticed the older girl look away from her, "When I said I want to take things slow...I didn't mean I don't want to be with you tonight. I just meant...I don't want to rush things tonight. I want this night to be special. This is our second chance, and I want it to mean something to you." A small smile crept from Charlie's lips. "There's no words in the English language that could describe how much this...you mean to me. So does taking things slowly mean we should...I dunno talk first?" "I think we've both done enough talking for one day Charlie," Joey hinted. "Good because there just so happens to be more important things I'd rather be doing right now." Joey looked Charlie in the eyes, "Oh really? Do enlighten me." Charlie raised her hand and caressed Joey's cheek, before leaning forward, "This."

Any response Joey had in mind was cut short as she was silenced by Charlie's mouth, which effectively stopped the flow of conversation because it was now pressed against Joey's. All thoughts of whatever she was saying vanished and she focused all her concentration on the task at hand. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. There was very little sound in the room for the next few minutes, and things had quickly begun spiralling out of control as the pair broke away from each other, panting heavily. Joey grabbed Charlie lightly kissing her passionately before leading her towards the bed, and as her knees buckled against the edge of the bed, she pulled the older girl down with her never breaking their kiss. Finally pulling herself out of their kiss, Charlie lowered her body so that she was draped on top of Joey, their faces inches apart, and looked into her eyes. She put her finger to her lips, silencing her. "I love you," she whispered. Joey smiled, "I love you too. Now where were we?" "Well if I remember correctly we were enjoying first base, and rounding second," Charlie giggled. "You are such a dork...but I kinda love that about you. God have I missed this." "Actually I think I missed you more and I'm going to prove that to you," Charlie purred into Joey's ear.

Charlie sat up slowly, bringing Joey up with her, and allowed the younger girl to straddle her. Charlie's lips left Joey's mouth, moving ever so slightly down the brunette's neck, suckling lightly as she started to undo the buttons on Joey's shirt. Joey moaned slowly, and moved her hands to Charlie's hips, before slipping them underneath the fabric, desperate for the same contact of skin. Charlie struggled with the last button on Joey's shirt, and when it finally came lose she slipped the garment off Joey's body, tossing it to the floor. Charlie brought her lips back to Joey's, tangling her tongue with Joey's fervently, fighting for control. Joey pulled away quickly, to allow her to pull off Charlie's shirt over her head. The shirt also joined Joey's on the floor. Joey leaned back into Charlie's body, kissing her way up Charlie's neck to her earlobe. Nibbling it for a moment, she whispered, "You know all that stuff I said before...about taking things slow tonight?" "Hmm," Charlie nodded. Joey shook her head, "Forget I...forget I said that. That was just a ridiculous idea, so let's just forget it." "That sounds like your best idea yet," Charlie agreed happily.

Joey leaned over Charlie pushing her back on the bed, lying on top of her, hungrily attacking every inch of skin she could find. Finally desperate for more skin, Joey undid Charlie's bra, slipping it off her body. Without looking she tossed it across the room, accidentally knocking over something on Charlie's dresser, which landed with a smash. Without hesitation she continued her attack on Charlie's lips, lightly rubbing Charlie's right nipple with her thumb. Charlie moaned into the brunette's mouth. They'd worry about the broken object later. Well Charlie would worry. Joey really didn't care at this moment. All she wanted to do was taste Charlie. And Charlie had the same thoughts about Joey. As Joey tilted lower, allowing her mouth to cover Charlie's left nipple causing the older girl to moan even louder, Joey continued her rapid assault with her fingers. Stroking and rolling the nipple in between her hands. Charlie got control of her senses again, enough to slip her hand up Joey's back, undoing her bra. Pulling it away from Joey's body, she calmly discarded it onto the floor.

Taking a moment to take in the view of their soul mate half-naked, the girls slowly embraced one another again. "God you're so beautiful," Charlie murmured. Charlie's words were caught in her throat Joey ran her hands down her arms and lightly caressed the sides of her breasts. Charlie brought her hands up the same way, rested them on Joey's shoulders and listened, hearing a moan escape Joey's lips. Her eyes remain locked with Joey's as she ran her hand over Joey's breasts, moving quickly down her stomach. Her fingers glide tantalisingly at the edge of the waistband of her cargo pants. She pauses, clearing her throat, bringing Joey's eyes back to her face. Neither were able to vocalize properly. Charlie bit down on her lip in nervousness as Joey suppressed a groan but neither had broken eye contact. They were both momentarily frozen in place by the mere presence of the other, their minds were filled with the memories of their past relationship and all the dreams of the other that had plagued their thoughts for over two years.

Joey's breathing begun to quicken, but manages to gasp out "keep going...please." Joey's voice was a breathy whisper and Charlie does as she's told. She slips the younger girl off her, just long enough for them to take the rest of their clothes off. Lying back on top of Joey, Charlie glides her hands up and down Joey's silky legs. She could feel Joey's legs trembling beneath her touch and she loved knowing that Joey wanted this as much as she did. She massaged Joey's thighs. She looked up to check on Joey, finding the brunette watching her, her hair plastered in tendrils to her face, and her eyes dark with desire. The look of want and need in those eyes made Charlie dizzy. It's the look she'd been missing for over two years. Charlie leaned back up crushing her lips together with Joey's. She licked her bottom lip. Joey willingly complied, allowing her tongue entry. For several long minutes their tongues continued to duel as they tasted each other. Joey felt Charlie moan into her mouth as her hands travelled down the girls back, raking her nails over the skin.

Breaking away from Joey's mouth, Charlie rained kisses and nips along Joey's jaw line, then down her neck listening to the pants and whimpers coming continuously from the other girl's throat. Her hands wandered up to play with Joey's breasts, teasing the already taunt nipples and causing Joey to arch into her hands. A low moan escaped Joey as Charlie licked and then sucked one erect bud into her mouth. Joey closed her eyes as she gave in to the sensations Charlie was causing throughout her body. While she knew it was really happening, a small part of Joey's mind was waiting for the alarm to go off and wake her from this heaven. But it didn't. Charlie let her hands rest on Joey's hips for a second as she looked up to face Joey again. She wanted to give the younger brunette one last chance to change her mind. When her motions stopped, Joey's eyes snapped open and focused on her. Those sparkling brown eyes, clouded over with lust and love gave Charlie all the answers she needed. She smiled sensually at Joey and leaned in to kiss her lips as she slid one finger deep within Joey's center. She swallowed the gasp and cry of pleasure that erupted from Joey.

All Joey could do was rock against Charlie's hand and pray that her legs would hold her. She held on to Charlie's hips and rested her forehead against Charlie's shoulder as the other girl gently thrust her finger within her and then added another. Joey shuddered at the feel of Charlie inside her. Her fingers worked rapidly and Joey's breath becomes ragged. Joey struggled to keep her eyes on Charlie. She cries out and throws her head back, keeping up the pressure with her fingers. Then Charlie is there, kissing her neck, her chin, her lips. When Charlie's thumb pressed against her clit, Joey felt her legs almost give out. Charlie listened to the gasps and moans coming from Joey's mouth beside her ear. They were the sweetest things she'd ever heard, her soul mate's pleasure and she wanted to hear more. She pressed harder against Joey's clit and won herself a loud cry from her girlfriend. Smiling into the faintly dampened hair beside her face, she started to thrust faster and harder while simultaneously grinding her own center into Joey's hip that was situated between her thighs. She wanted her own release as badly as she wanted Joey's.

Finally, with a loud shout, Joey began to clench around Charlie's fingers as she came. She mumbled Charlie's name over and over as the waves of ecstasy washed through her. Hearing her name coming from Joey, dripping with love and pleasure sent Charlie over the edge and she too came with a low guttural moan. Slowly they both sank back onto the bed with Joey lying on the bottom and Charlie on top of her. They lay panting in each other's arms. It was a long while by the time they unwrapped themselves from their embrace, as Joey re-positioned herself above Charlie. "That was...unbelievable," Joey panted. "You're welcome," Charlie giggled. "God I love you. How is it possible that I lasted...two years...without this?" Joey asked. "I dunno. But I'm never letting you go ever again. I mean it this time. You may have a habit from running away from...from your...problems...but I'm telling you...if you do it again...I'm coming with you. I love you so much Joey Collins," Charlie confessed.

"You're sweet. But with you by my side, I've got nothing to keep running from. I'm staying right here," Joey insisted. Charlie smiled, "You have no idea how happy you make me. I just wish...I just wish that we could stay right here...forever." "I wish we could too. But sadly we must face reality...tomorrow. We still have tonight to spend enjoying the first night of the rest of our lives. And you know what?" Joey responded contently. "What?" Charlie asked hesitantly. Joey leaned down further on top of Charlie's body, whispering in her ear, "It's my turn. Now where were we...?" Charlie moaned in pleasure as Joey begun her own assault on her body.

Passion. A fire that burned in their relationship for a perfect night. A fire that never extinguished for the rest of their lives together.

_The end...for real this time!_


End file.
